Fools Fall In Love, Enemies Fall In Lust
by Chibi Neko-Chan2
Summary: Problem: They had to get a rumored Death Eater onto the good side. Solution: For him to be repurified, she would have to give him her innocence. Bigger problem: They bloody hate each other. DracoHermione.
1. The Plan

Hey everyone! This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfiction. I'm really nervous but I'm also really excited about the idea! I hope you guys enjoy it too!

Note: The story doesn't really fall under the harry potter storyline since they're in school for their 7th year. So it's AU.

Disclaimer: Anything that I use in this story sadly doesn't belong to me.

Fools Fall In Love, Enemies Fall In Lust

By: Chibi Neko-Chan2

"Talking"

Thoughts

**Emphasis**

XXXXX- scene change

It had been three weeks into the new school year and students were still having difficulty getting out of their comfortable beds for their early classes. It was fortunate for them since it was Sunday and students were able to sleep in as late as they wanted without getting in trouble.

Ron had looked forward to the luxury of sleeping in, but found his longing of doing so quickly demolished. A frown plastered upon his face when he felt a reoccurring tug on his shoulder blade. He didn't even have to open his hazel eyes to know it was his best friend trying to wake him up.

"Blimey Harry, can't a guy sleep in every once and a while?" Ron groaned, forcing his arm out of Harry's hold. Ron wasn't exactly what you would call an 'early bird.'

"Ron," when his best friend refused to move to acknowledge him, Harry started talking again, "_Psst._ Ron. Wake up. It's important."

Ron suddenly jolted upright in his bed and turned towards Harry with wide eyes that were filled with excitement, "Did they get a new entree for breakfast?!"

"Uh-" Harry pressed his lips in thought. The sooner him and Ron could discuss the plan, the better.

"Yes," Harry lied. As soon as the answer escaped his lips, he was pushed out of the way. From the corner of his eye, Harry saw Ron running to his dusty trunk to get ready. If anything was going to get Ron up and ready, it was food.

"Well lets go before the new entree is gone!" Ron said, yanking a red hoodie over his head and rushing past Harry to go down the stairs that led to the Gryffindor common room. Harry suppressed a laugh as he followed after Ron.

XXXXX

"You're a dirty liar, Harry," Ron mumbled, folding his arms over his chest when he realized that the new meal was non-existent.

"I'm sorry Ron, but I knew it would get you out of bed faster," Harry apologized, sitting directly across from Ron at their house table in the Great Hall, "Besides, what other entree can possibly not already be on this table?"

Ron scanned the long table that was covered from head to toe with all sorts of breakfast dishes. He let out a sigh as he uncrossed his arms, "I suppose you're right."

"Anyway," Harry started, watching as Ron grabbed his plate and started stacking his plate with all different types of food, "The reason why I wanted to tell you the plan here is because barely anyone else is in here."

Ron glanced past Harry's head to see that his best friend was right. With the exception of very few students and teachers, they were completely alone. Ron took a bite of his sausage link as he rose an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you try to wake up Hermione so you can tell her about this 'plan'?" Ron asked, not bothering to wait to ask the question until he swallowed his food. Harry grimaced and decided to put the apple that he just picked up back. He had a sudden loss of appetite.

"Well, you see, the plan kind of involves **her**," Harry stated. Ron continued to stare at Harry with a confused look.

"Then shouldn't that make it more of a reason for her to be down here?" Ron questioned, hearing a sudden crash in the kitchen. Harry ignored the interruption.

"Well, I thought it would be better to tell you first. You see, it's a plan that Hermione won't be so fond of. It's going to take both you and I to calm her down."

"Should I start planning for my funeral now or later?" Ron asked sarcastically as Harry shot him a look, "Okay. Tell me the plan."

"I was talking to Lupin right before school started," Harry lowered his voice, "about Death Eaters. He found out a way that can 're-purify' a Death Eater. Since we do need someone on our side that has been close to You-Know-Who so we can find out about his whereabouts, secrets, etc.; we thought it would be a good idea to put this method into action."

"But Snape is part of the Order. He can tell us those things," Ron reminded, then took a bite of his food.

"We're still iffy about Snape. He, sometimes, can be too secretive," Harry stated, "I rather not rely on someone who seems to be sitting on both sides of the fence."

"Okayyyyyyyy," Ron said, still not really catching onto what Harry was getting at, "So, how do you re-purify a Death Eater? And how does Hermione have to do with any of this?"

"The only solution to re-purify a Death Eater is for them to regain innocence," Harry's cheeks colored a dark pink at the thought. Ron stared blankly at him, still chewing the food in his mouth.

"How do they do that?" Ron asked in such a blunt tone it made Harry's cheeks deepen in color. Harry sighed before muttering, "By getting 'involved' with a virgin."

By the look that Harry was giving him, Ron got the "involved" part, "...**What**?!?!"

"_Shh_!"

"I don't like the sound of this already Harry! Especially if it involves Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, shaking his head back and forth. Ron was already very sensitive and defensive with the subject of his girl best friend. This made things very hard for Harry.

"Ron, calm down. I know something like this is quite serious, and I wasn't exactly thrilled when I heard about the idea either, but it's best for the Order! It will help us tremendously in bringing down You-Know-Who!"

"Calm **down**?!" Ron whispered harshly as he pointed his fork with a piece of french toast on it at Harry, "Oh, and who exactly have we planned for Hermione to sleep with? **Snape**?!"

Harry grabbed Ron's hand that was swinging the french toast around rapidly, "Don't be ridiculous. Like you said, Snape's already part of the Order."

"Then who?!" snapped Ron, releasing his hand from Harry's and biting down on his french toast.

Harry waited until Ron finished off his piece of french toast. He didn't feel like giving Ron CPR after he was done delivering the news.

"Draco Malfoy."

Ron's face grew as red as his hair.

"WHAT THE **BLOODY HELL**!!! NO!!!" Ron roared, fire seeming to blaze in his hazel eyes. Harry took a bite of his food to keep himself from Ron's wrath and from all the eyes in the Great Hall that were staring at him and Ron.

"Count to ten..." Harry suggested, looking up from his plate to see Ron breathing heavily.

"1, 2-10!!!! It's not working Harry!!" Ron yelled, shooting glares at everyone that dared to look at him.

Ron seemed to calm down a little when Harry didn't respond. Harry decided that a couple minutes of silence would help his hot-tempered friend. Harry continued to eat as the minutes passed by.

However, his ears perked when he heard Ron growl, "Why **him**?"

"His father and mother are both Death Eaters, so why wouldn't he be one too? Also, his age is closest to Hermione's from all the other Death Eaters and he's the closest one to get to," Harry explained, trying to keep his own anger with Malfoy at bay, "There isn't another way."

Ron ran a frustrated hand through his red locks, "I **hate** this idea. The only thing I look forward to is when Hermione doesn't agree to this so-called '**plan**.'"

"What plan?" The two boy's heads snapped to the right at Hermione's voice. Hermione walked towards her two best friends. She was dressed in a pair of jeans, white sneakers, and a white shirt that had a small blue symbol on the small left-hand pocket. Her bushy hair was tied in a ponytail on top of her head.

"Hello Harry," Hermione greeted as she took a seat next to Ron. She turned towards him, "Ronald, don't speak for me."

"But-" Ron paused. "Nevermind," he muttered as he took a swig of his pumpkin juice.

"So, what is this plan?" Hermione asked, as she filled her plate with healthy breakfast items. Quite opposite from which Ron had.

Harry looked towards Ron to only see Ron staring at him with crossed arms and an expression that clearly read 'Go on. Tell her.'

Harry didn't feel like clarifying the plan again, especially after Ron's reaction. He knew Hermione's would be ten times worse, although she was the calmest of the trio.

"The plan, well it..." Harry started before getting interrupted with Ron's bitter tone.

"It deeply involves you."

Hermione raised a curious eyebrow as she looked from Harry to Ron then back to Harry, "Oh really? Only the more reason to hear it."

"Hermione, please don't get too upset..."

"Do you want to beat around the bush or just hear it bluntly?" Ron cut in again, receiving a cold glare from Harry. Hermione frowned at Ron's sudden question and braced herself.

"Spill."

"You're going to have to give your virginity to Malfoy," Ron said in such a matter-of-fact tone that it only fanned the flames of Hermione's sudden anger.

"Geez Ron, what a great way to put it-"

"Are you two out of your minds?! **Who **would give you the idea that I would agree to such a thing?! Above all, with that...with that... ferret!" Hermione nearly yelled, her eyes so wide that Harry was surprised they didn't fall out of their sockets.

Ron only smirked as he pointed directly at Harry, "He did."

"Harry!" Hermione cried, disbelief written all over her face.

"Hermione, this wasn't only my idea, It was the Order's-"

"Apparently, not all of the Order's!" Hermione retorted.

"Yeah!" Ron shouted in agreement, nodding his head firmly.

"Please Hermione, let me explain," Harry pleaded while making plans to hurt his other best friend later for betraying him.

Hermione took in a deep breath, "Alright."

"The Order decided that it would be best if we tried to bring a Death Eater to our side," Harry went on before Hermione could make the same remark that Ron made earlier, "besides Snape. In order to bring a Death Eater to our side and for them to become loyal, they need to be re-purified. They have to be given innocence to become innocent once again."

"But, Harry, why **me**? Why can't someone else from the Order get involved with a Death Eater?"

"Well first, you're a vir-" Harry paused when he saw Ron grab Hermione by her shoulders and turn her towards him.

"You are a virgin right?!" Ron whispered, a hint of desperation in his tone. A dark blush covered her cheeks when she shook herself out of Ron's grasp.

"Of course, Ronald."

"Phew," Ron said, wiping the sweat off his eyebrow. Hermione glared at him while Harry continued on.

"Secondly, it's highly doubtful that any of the older Order members still have their 'innocence'," Harry and Ron both shivered at the thought, Hermione was untouched by the words, "Thirdly, Malfoy seems to already be the most innocent."

"The most **innocent**?" Hermione repeated sourly, "Harry, are you aware what that boy has put me through? His careless remarks, arrogant Pure-blood gestures, his spell that made my two front teeth grow abnormally long...?"

"Hermione, I know..."

"Then what makes you think I'll sleep with him?" Hermione quickly glanced to her side to make sure no one beside her heard her. She then glanced back towards Harry, wanting his reasons to make her feel more secure.

"Yeah, the idea of the bloody git touching her is absurd!" Ron said through gritted teeth.

"It's best for the Order," Harry repeated for the millionth time that day.

"This is uncalled for."

"It's the only way, Ron."

"Harry, even if Hermione agreed," Ron glanced at Hermione from the corner of his eye, "Although I know she's too smart not too, what makes you think that ugly, arrogant, annoying, malicious..."

"I get it Ron."

"Villain," Ron finished although he heard Harry's statement, "would ever fall for her?"

Hermione looked taken aback. Harry was about to serve Ron such a hot remark that it would keep the red-head's mouth shut for weeks before Hermione stopped him.

"Though Ron didn't have to say that in such a rude way," Hermione commented, shooting a piercing look towards Ron, "He's right. Even if I did agree, Malfoy would have to be loopy to fall for me."

"We'll figure out such a well formed plan," Harry took a sip from his ginger ale before continuing on, "that Malfoy won't be able to keep his eyes off you."

Ron's face formed into a furious expression as Hermione snorted at the idea.

"Yeah. Right."

"But you have to agree first," Harry said, a small smile painting on his lips as he watched Ron's expressions.

"Harry, do you understand how deep a question like that is too me? How I must be feeling right now? Don't either of you care?" Hermione asked.

No, Harry wouldn't ever understand how much his requests affected her. The same, he knew, fell for Ron. The subject was already fragile enough as it was, but to add that she had to give her virginity to someone she absolutely loathed? He couldn't imagine.

With the look Hermione was giving him, he knew he lost the battle. He had fought for nothing.

"If it's best for the Order and helps defeat You-Know-Who," Hermione sighed, "I'll do it."

Harry's baffled look matched Ron's.

She, Hermione Granger, would sleep with her arch nemesis, Draco Malfoy.

XXXXX

End of Chapter 1! So did you like it? I hope you did! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! I would greatly appreciate it! Chapter 2 will be out soon!

Chibi Neko-Chan 2


	2. Why Do You Care?

Ah! Thank you guys so much for all the wonderful reviews!! You guys rock!! I hope you guys are enjoying your summer!! I also hope you guys like this chapter! It has some D/Hr for you!!

Disclaimer: Don't even get me started... (I don't own it)

Fools Fall In Love, Enemies Fall In Lust

By: Chibi Neko-Chan2

"Talking"

Thoughts

**Emphasis**

XXXXX- Scene Change

XXXXX A Few Days Later XXXXX

Hermione wiped the sleep from the corner of her eyes as she walked out of the Muggle Studies classroom. She felt a twinge of guilt for drifting off during Professor Cantrell's lesson, but her professor was nearly as boring as Professor Binns, despite her efforts of trying not to be. It wasn't Professor Cantrell's fault that Hermione was raised by muggles and knew almost everything about them even before she stepped into the classroom.

Hermione stood beside an aged, tall pillar as she waited for Ron and Harry to come down from the seventh floor. Due to certain differences with Professor Trelawney, Hermione decided to drop Divination and take Professor Cantrell's course.

Honestly, she didn't know which class was worse.

"No Harry, you just read the crystal ball wrong," Hermione turned her head slightly when Ron's voice reached her ears, "It said I was going to get a date soon, not that I was going to eat dates soon."

"I'm pretty sure of what I saw Ron," Harry confirmed as he reached Hermione, "Hey."

"Harry, I have a feeling right here," Ron pressed his hand on his black robes where his heart beat.

"Just don't give your hopes up," Harry murmured so that Ron couldn't hear him. Harry suddenly snapped his fingers and locked his green eyes on Hermione, "Talking about dates... Ron, give Hermione the slip of paper."

Hermione shot a glare towards her beaming friend, and then motioned towards her frowning friend who didn't move.

"...Well?"

"What?" Ron snapped.

"Ron, give her the piece of paper," Harry demanded, knowing very well that was the last thing his redheaded friend wanted to do.

"I think it dropped out of my pocket. I must've lost it-"

"_**Ron.**_"

Ron sighed and dug his hand into his pocket to fetch the piece of paper. When the piece of paper was in his hands, he didn't make an effort to give it to Hermione.

"Now give it to Hermione," Harry said slowly, as though he was talking to a toddler instead of a seventeen year old.

Reluctantly, Ron gave Hermione the piece of paper. Hermione whispered a soft "thank you", knowing that Ron was trying with all his might to not tear the piece of paper in little shreds.

Hermione glanced down at the piece of paper and read it, expecting to see something about Draco Malfoy on it. She was surprised when she saw Luna Lovegood's name on it instead of her enemy's. The paper said to meet Luna Lovegood that afternoon for a 'special' talk.

"I'm surprised this isn't written about..." Hermione saw Ron starting to turn red in the face and decided not to say his name, "you know. Anyway, by the way this is written, It sounds like she's going to give me the birds and the bees talk."

Suddenly, Hermione felt a hard shove on her shoulder. She furiously turned around to see the sun-kissed blonde and his lackeys walking by.

"Sadly, that doesn't surprise me mud-blood," called Malfoy over his shoulder, "Though it would be a pointless talk in your case."

How ironic.

From the corner of her eye, Hermione saw a blur of red. She looked forward to see Ron stomping after the Slytherin trio.

To put it in nice terms, all hell broke loose.

"You arse!" Ron shouted. Draco turned with a look of boredom sketched across his face. He looked at the angry redhead and let out a cold laugh.

"You are **pathetic** weasel," Draco criticized before snapping his fingers, "Crabbe, Goyle. Take care of this mess."

"I'm pathetic! You can't even take care of your own problems!" Ron yelled. Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles before advancing on Harry's and Hermione's best friend. Ron started to walk backwards as Crabbe and Goyle continued to walk towards him.

"Oh very scary!" Ron said sarcastically, passing Hermione and Harry. When a sudden spell flew from Crabbe's wand, Ron gulped.

"Harry...help!" Ron yelped, as he dodged another hex.

Harry rolled his eyes before running after the disappearing group.

"Hypocrite," Draco sneered before his eyes locked onto Hermione's, "Your mud-blood stench is fogging up the halls."

Hermione was ready to respond to Malfoy with a fiery remark, until she reminded herself that she had to sleep with the asshole. Throwing rude comebacks towards him wouldn't help her get him closer to her bed. So, she gulped down her pride and turned the corner to see that Malfoy had started walking away too.

XXXXX

Reaching up with a fair hand, Hermione took the bronze knocker in her hand and lifted it half way into the air. She then let go of the knocker and let it slam against the wooden door. The knocker, which took the shape of an eagle, came to life at once.

"You are not a Ravenclaw."

"I know, but I have a meeting with a Ravenclaw. Her name is Luna Lovegood."

"Very well, I'll let you in if you can answer a question," responded the soft voice of the eagle. Hermione nodded. This wouldn't be any trouble for her.

"Alright."

"What is something that belongs to you, but everyone else uses more?"

Hermione pressed her lips in thought before answering, "Your name."

"Very good," the wooden door flew back, granting access to the Ravenclaw common room. Hermione paused for a moment before stepping in, everyone who was seated in the Ravenclaw common room had their eyes on her.

"Uh... hi," Hermione greeted, flashing a nervous smile. When she didn't see Luna anywhere in the common room, she asked, "Do you guys know where Luna is?"

"Oh, looney Luna? Yeah, she's upstairs in the girls' dorm," said one of the fifth-years. Hermione looked closer to see that it was Clayton Hommersack.

"Oh okay. Thank you," Hermione said before turning towards the staircase that was closest to her, "This one, right?"

"Yeah."

Hermione made her way up the stairs and into the girls' dormitories. She saw Luna on her bed, reading The Quibbler upside down as usual. Luna was the only one in the room at the moment. Hermione stood at the doorway, and when Luna didn't look up, she knocked on the door.

"Hey Luna, can I come in?"

A look of surprise crossed Luna's face as she quickly looked up from The Quibbler. A warm smile made its way across her soft face as her eyes stared dreamily at Hermione.

"Of course, Hermione. I was expecting you," said Luna happily, as she placed the newspaper on top of her trunk. She then scooted over so Hermione could take a seat at the bottom of her bed.

"So," Hermione sat down on Luna's bed, "You have to tell me something?"

"Well, not me really," When Hermione raised a confused eyebrow, Luna continued on, "I have something for you that will explain everything you need to know. Let me go get it..."

Luna swung her legs over the side of her bed and crouched down. Hermione wasn't shocked to see Luna pull out a variety of weird and odd things before she found the object she needed. Luna held the furry, purple book up to her chest and sat back down.

"It's just so soft," Luna commented, cuddling the book closer to her, "I just want to take a nap with it."

"Yeah, I feel that way with all my books," Hermione said sarcastically. Luna obviously didn't catch the sarcastic part. She handed the book to Hermione.

Hermione took the book in her hands. The book's pages seemed to be fresh and new. It gave off a light fragrance that Hermione never smelt before. Placing the book in front of her, Hermione traced her fingers against the pink letters that made up the title. It read Ten Steps To Get Your Arch Nemesis To Fall For You. Well, that was blunt.

"It's..." Hermione's chocolate brown eyes stared down hard at the book, "It's lovely, but Luna, why do you have this book?"

"I got it from the Patil twins," Luna stated, not answering Hermione's question.

"You go out with Neville. You didn't hate him," Hermione said, reassuring herself more then Luna, "So, why do you have it?"

"Oh," Luna giggled as she flopped down on her bed, "I liked the cover."

Hermione really couldn't argue with that. She liked some books because the covers looked interesting. Hm, forget that. Who was she trying to kid? She liked all books.

Hermione blinked. She saw Luna sitting up again with a cup of chocolate pudding in her hands.

"Want some?" Luna offered.

"No. Thanks for the book Luna," Hermione got up from the bed and started to make her way out of the room. However, she stopped when a thought filled her head. She turned to face Luna.

"Oh, and Luna?"

Luna swallowed some of her chocolate pudding before responding, "Yes Hermione?"

"Please don't mention..." Hermione pointed towards the purple book in her hand, "**this** to anyone."

"Your secret is safe with me."

XXXXX

Hermione was currently walking down one of the many, many halls of Hogwarts. She still had the fluffy, purple book with her, but her arms were so protectively crossed over it that barely anyone could see it. She knew, out of all people, her fellow classmates wouldn't find it odd to see her carrying a book around. They saw her everyday with at least one.

But if her classmates, even teachers, found out what **this** book was about, what it was titled...her secret would be out as quick as you could say 1, 2, 3.

Her stomach growled as she passed by the Great Hall. It was dinner time. Hermione was starving, and if she didn't want to miss dinner, she would have to hurry to her dormitory. Her strides became longer and her feet started to move faster.

She just wanted to get this bloody **thing** out of her sight.

She never thought of a book that way.

She blamed it on her hunger.

Hermione's mouth watered slightly as she pictured herself stuffing her face with peach cobbler.

Hermione closed her eyes at the fantasy as she turned the corner.

"Wah! Oof!" Hermione heard someone shout as she landed on the cold, stone floor. She looked up to see Malfoy grumbling something that sounded like 'stupid Granger.'

Hermione started to get up herself when she realized that a certain weight had been lifted off of her. Uh-oh.

"Hm? What's this?" She heard Malfoy question, walking over to the purple book. Hermione's eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"NO!!!" Hermione shouted, knocking Malfoy out of the way and hurtling herself onto the book. She knew it was uncharacteristic of her to lose her calm over a book, but he was the **LAST **person who needed to see the furry, purple object.

"Damn it Granger!" Malfoy shouted as fell back on his butt, "I knew you were seriously into books, but not **that **much. You act like it's your damn boyfriend!"

"Why do you care?" Hermione glowered, getting up and tightly hugging the book.

"I **don't**," responded Malfoy curtly.

"Why are you out here anyway?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes at him. She saw Draco smirk.

"Why do you care?"

"Annoying git," Hermione murmured, brushing past him to go up the stairs.

Malfoy quickly turned and called up the steps at Hermione's retreating figure, "Why don't you go make out with that book!"

Hermione made it successfully to the second floor before she called back, "At least I can make out with something!"

XXXXX

Hermione slammed the upper part of her trunk down and locked it. That **boy** just made her blood boil so much. She hated it, how he had the power to get her so pissed off. Hermione got up and walked towards the door.

"'Ten Steps To Get Your Arch Nemesis To Fall For You' pfft," Hermione spat, "More like 'ten steps in order to kill yourself.'"

Peach Cobbler never sounded so good.

XXXXX

End of Chapter 2! Sorry that it's short but I could only do so much! Again, thanks for all the reviews last time! Leave some more and tell me what you think! Haha!

Thanks Too: tillymaymopop, Beautiful Screams of Heartache, moonkazoo, Dangerous Love, no.1dracolover, maddy, vetjey, Isiss2868, Becky, Maria, acdecnerd, Ashley, axg, mandsiepop

Chibi Neko-Chan2


	3. For The Greater Good

Thank you guys so much again! Ah, reviews rock!! They inspire me to write faster... SO REVIEW. Lol, kidding kidding. But yeah, thanks!! 

A/N: Some of the things that happen in the actual books might not apply to my story. So if you come across something that you think is wrong, just try to flow with it. Please.

A/N 2: Sorry it took me longer to update this, but look how much longer it is! Does that make up for it? My updates probably will take a little more time from now on because school is about to start up again (and I still have stupid summer reading projects to finish) and because the chapters will be a little bit longer. Sorry!

A/N 3: FF. Ne Somehow wouldn't upload my wordperfect document so Im using notepad as a last resort... hope you guys can read it okay.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, but can I?

Fools Fall In Love, Enemies Fall In Lust

By: Chibi Neko-Chan 2

"Talking"

Thoughts 

**Emphasis**

XXXXX- Scene Change

It was Sunday afternoon. It was bright outside and a cold wind made the colorful leaves rustle. The clock just struck twelve and a copious amount of Hogwarts' students were either outside by the lake, although it was quite cold, or in the common rooms catching up on weekend homework or playing chess. Hermione was doing neither. Her legs were crossed Indian-style as she sat on her bed. She was staring at hell's entrance. It didn't look very welcoming, despite it's furry, purple, **cute** covering.  
She was scared to open the book. Hermione was** NEVER** afraid to open a book before, so why was she having difficulty now? Maybe it was because she knew that when she opened the book, the plan would really start taking place. She would see step one, complete it, step two, etc. By step ten, she would have that obnoxious, arrogant fool right beside her under the covers. It was the absolute last thing she ever wanted.  
Actually, the absolute last thing she wanted was Ron's 'homemade' brownies.  
Hermione shivered, Goodness those were disgusting!  
Her attention was drawn back to hell's entrance. It was time.  
What the hell? She wasn't having a baby here.  
Giving herself a strong nod of reassurance, Hermione slowly brought her hand to the side of the cover.  
Only to pull it immediately back.  
"I can do this," Hermione said quietly to herself. Luckily, there wasn't anyone else in the girls' dormitory with her. Otherwise, they would of thought she had gone coco bananas.  
Taking in a deep breath and almost forgetting to let it out, Hermione brought her hand down to the book and gripped it.  
That was such an accomplishment.  
Now just flip the cover back and read the text.  
"Easier said then done," Hermione whispered, her hand gripping the cover so tightly her knuckles were starting to turn white.  
You can do this! It's not nearly as bad as facing your O.W.L.S!  
"Yes it is!" Hermione's voice was so high, it nearly squeaked.

No its not. Now open the book. I demand you!  
"Can't I just wait one more minute?" Hermione pleased with herself as if she was pleading her mom for the brand new hair straightener, "Do I** have** to?" (/M: ignore spaces, I have to go through typing the quotation marks, bolding, etc. and it won't let me clear spaces at some parts)

Hermione, this is like getting your period. You really don't have a choice.  
"Fine." Biting down on her lip, Hermione's eyes locked onto the ceiling as she flipped open the book.  
Now look down.  
"AH! My eyes!" Hermione screamed, as she finally got the courage to stare down at the inside text.

First diving for the book in front of Malfoy and now yelling over your perfectly unharmed eyes... you overreact too much.  
Finally deciding not to comment on her thoughts, Hermione started to read the huge pink lettering on the lilac paper.  
Then something happened that nearly gave Hermione a heart attack.  
A beautiful, miniature young woman was standing on the book's pages. She was very attractive, with long, golden hair that fell to her butt and a bright smile with perfectly long, straight teeth that where as white as snow. The skinny model was currently dressed in a light pink business suit with silver high heel shoes. Her sky blue eyes were nearly as piercing as her diamond earrings and necklace.

"Hi Hermione!" the blond young woman shouted, waving frantically in the air at the startled girl.  
"How do you know my name!?" Hermione asked, trying to be as calm as possible so no one from the common room could hear her.  
Hermione had come across many weird things in her life, but this had to be the weirdest.  
"As soon as you opened my book, your data was put in here! I know everything about you!" The woman responded happily, her voice high and filled with excitement.  
"Oh my, I knew opening the book wasn't the best idea!" Hermione squeaked. That was twice in the past hour.  
"Guess what?!" The miniature asked as she spun around in a circle with her arms out.  
Oh no.  
"...What?" The blonde came to a sudden halt and Hermione never saw a smile so huge on someone's face before. It nearly swallowed the young woman's face whole.  
"We're going to be the best of friends!!!" Hermione gulped, "Hm... that's...that's wonderful."

There was a sound of alarms and the book started to flash red repeatedly. The woman's eyes became glossy-looking as she stared up at her 'new best friend.'

"You're lying to your best friend! HOW COULD YOU?!!?" The woman cried, bringing her small hands to her face and crying in them.  
How do I get out of this?!  
"I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt your feelings! I think we are going to become great friends..." Hermione started as the flashing stopped, "overtime."

The blonde sniffed as she tilted her head up to look up at Hermione.  
"Re-Re-Really?"

"Yeah!" Hermione said, nodding her head enthusiastically so she could cheer the young woman up. Hermione would rather see her scary happy, then scary depressed.

"THAT'S AWESOME!!" The woman yelled, her eyes full of life again as a smile painted its way back on her face.  
Talk about mood swings!  
"Oh Hermione! When you've graduated from this book, that sexy Draco Malfoy won't be able to keep his hands off you!!"

"Malfoy is **NOT** sexy!"

The sound of alarms filled Hermione's ears as she watched the book start to flash violently again.  
"Uh-oh!" The woman shouted, starting to shake her index finger back and forth, "Someone isnt telling the truth! Tsk tsk!!"

What?! How could this be?! Hermione Granger did **not** think Draco Malfoy was** at all** sexy! She never did and she never would! So why was the book telling her that she was lying?!? Hermione bit down on her lip as she closed her eyes.  
Okay, maybe she thought he was attractive after that one time when she caught him walking out of the bathrooms with only a towel on while she was on prefect control.  
But she could never admit that to anyone, she could barley admit it to herself!  
"Can we just get started already?!" Hermione whispered harshly. The flashing and alarms stopped again and the blonde blinked.  
"Whatever you say chicka! You're the boss!" The blue-eyed female said. She pointed a manicured nail at a green play button that just appeared, "Just press that button when you want to get started!"

"Okay."

Gathering the little sanity that the blonde, young woman left her, Hermione pressed the play button.  
The miniature froze for a moment, a blank expression on her face.  
"Umm..."

"Hello Hermione! Welcome to Ten Steps To Get Your Arch Nemesis To Fall For You!" The blonde said in a very commercial-sounding voice, her facial expression back to a Covergirl one, "My name is Barbie and I wrote this book! Isn't that stellar?! Right before we get started, let's hear from some people who have read this book and used it for their own needs!"

There was a fizzing noise, like when you open a soda can, and a plump, black-haired woman appeared right beside Barbie. She seemed to be about twenty-seven years old. She wore a similar expression as Barbie's.  
"This book has helped me a lot!" The woman said, thrusting her arms forward for emphasis, "I'm currently married to my 'enemy' and have ten kids too!"

The fizzing noise reoccurred and the plump woman turned into a small, African girl who couldn't be any older then twelve.  
"I love this book! Thanks Barbie! You're my hero!!" The girl gave Barbie a quick hug before vanishing. A red-headed, thin woman appeared.  
"This book hasn't only helped me score the man of **my** dreams, it's stress-free steps helped my face clear and it helped me lose weight too! It's amazing!" Hermione watched the last miniature disappear.  
With that comment, I can't decide if this book is a Proactive ad or a weight loss ad.

"Alright! Thanks girls for your kind words! You guys are all shining stars!!! Your enemies never stood a chance!" Barbie said before turning towards Hermione.  
"Hermione, if you listen and do what I tell you, you will be done in no time!" Barbie pulled out a pair of thick-framed glasses and placed them on her face. She looked pretty in a sophisticated way.

"Hermione," Barbie started, her tone very professional, "The first step is- hmmmm!"

Hermione shut the book with a snap and hid it underneath her covers when she heard the door open. Hermione watched as Ginny walked in.  
"Ever hear something called a life?" Ginny teased as she made her way over to her own bed, "Go and get dressed. We'll go grab something to eat from the Great Hall and meet the guys outside!"

" Alright."

It wasn't until Ginny left when Hermione got up and hid the furry, purple book safely back into her trunk.

XXXXX Monday XXXXX

The slight smell of must and old equipment reached Hermione's nostrils as she strolled into Potions class with Harry and Ron. Today students wore a pair of thick robes since it was unbelievably cold in the dungeons, due to the hard rain that pounded on Hogwarts' roof.  
"Hermione?" Harry asked softly, when he saw that she continued to stand in the middle of the classroom instead of following her best friends, "What's wrong?"

"Yeah. We sit over there," Ron nodded his head to the right side of the classroom where most of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs sat. This year the teachers had decided that all the houses should intermingle in the classroom, instead of two. A lot of people were separated from their house friends because of this, but it gave them a better opportunity to meet new people.  
"Did you forget that?"

"Of course not Ronald," Hermione said sharply as a hint of pink covered her cheeks, "You guys go on, I'm going to sit by Zachary." "That Ravenclaw dude?" Ron asked, his hazel eyes narrowing into slits.  
"Yes, that 'Ravenclaw dude'," Hermione said bitterly, "Now go on and sit down before Professor Snape comes in."

"Too late Ms. Granger," Hermione heard the deep, snarled voice behind her, "Ten points from Gryffindor, now sit down."

Ron and Harry sighed as they departed from Hermione. Hermione strolled over to Zachary, who smiled at her when she sat down beside him. Hermione shyly twirled the end of the her long braid as she averted her eyes from her crush. What do you expect? The guy was handsome, smart, friendly... did I mention smart?  
"A Monday morning with all of you... how delightful," Snape said, his tone far from enthusiastic, "Start your assignment."

Hermione started to sort out the materials in front of her as Zachary set up the equipment. Hermione's cheeks burned with delight when she felt his emerald eyes on her.

"This will be quite interesting," Zachary said.  
"Yes."

Yes?! What the bloody hell Hermione?! You can come up with something better then that!  
"Four tablespoons of pink roses..." she heard him mumble. She placed her hand on the rose petals, only to brush her hand gently with his.  
"Uh...oh...sorry," Hermione whispered, quickly drawing her hand back. Zachary smiled as he winked down at her.  
"Don't worry about it, Hermione."

Oh! Say my name again!

"Ron. Ron! Don't cut the roses **that** much!" Harry exclaimed as he watched his best friend nearly slam the knife against the table. Ron refused to take his eyes off the 'cute couple.'

"I swear to Merlin.."

"This is turning out really well," Zachary said, "I'm so lucky to have an intelligent partner like you Hermione."

"Oh. Heh thank you," Hermione felt like squealing from excitement on the spot, but she reminded herself that she had to keep her cool.  
Hm. Wasn't her attention suppose to be on someone else?  
"Ooh. Watch out. You don't want to catch your hair on fire." Zachary, the Ravenclaw dude, tucked a piece of Hermione's loose hair behind her ear.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY FINGER!!" Ron screamed. This accident happened right after the touchy feely moment. Snape didn't even squirm when he saw the blood gush out of Ron's finger.

"Fine. Go to Madam Pomfrey, Mr. Weasley. Just stop getting blood on my equipment." Ron ran out of the classroom, Harry right on his heels.  
"Is your name Mr. Weasley?" Snape questioned Harry right before he exited the dungeon's door.  
"No...sir."

"Then get back to your assignment."

Harry mumbled a couple of colorful words under his breath as he made his way back to his station. Harry heard a giggle from the other side of the room and he turned to see Hermione laughing at something Zachary said.  
Harry wasn't the only one who noticed this interaction.  
"I don't know if what I'm seeing is more disgusting or sad," Draco commented to his partner, Goyle. The Slytherins' station was right in front of Hermione's. A sinister grin swept Malfoy's face as he murmured to Goyle to cause a 'distraction.'

"Um... but I dunno what to do," Goyle whispered. He took a step backward when Malfoy whipped around with a furious expression on his face.  
"Well think of something. It can't be **too** hard."

The room grew so quiet that you could hear a fly buzzing about somewhere near the top of the dungeon. Unfortunately for Goyle, he did the first thing that popped into his head.  
"AND I'M GOING TO MISS YOU LIKE THAT CHILD MISSES THAT BLANKET!" Goyle suddenly sung very loudly. As expected, every eye in the room fell on him. Even the fly's. It was that horrifying.  
At least he was causing a great distraction, it was so great that Malfoy was able to slip ten more rose petals into Hermione's and Zachary's potion. The potion immediately exploded. Glass flew everywhere, and pink fumes filled the room.  
Hermione turned back to her destroyed potion with wide eyes. She didn't know Goyle's dreadful singing could be so damaging. Or better yet...  
"IT'S TIME TO BE A BIG GIRL NOW-"

"Goyle. Shut the bloody hell up," Malfoy hissed, his ear drums about to burst open. The fumes evaporated and Malfoy saw a pair of glowering chocolate brown eyes staring at him.  
Screw swallowing my pride. Hermione thought.  
"You **did** this!" Hermione yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him.  
"And?"

"And an explosive potion automatically means failure in the assignment. And that means...I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR MAKING ME FAIL!!" Hermione yelled, moving to her right side and taking a step down so she could be right in front of Malfoy.  
"That's enough!" Snape hissed, his black robes swishing side to side as he power walked over to the table, "Detention Ms. Granger for trying to cause a fight!"

"But Professor-!"

"Ha. Hear that mudblood? A failure and a detention!" Malfoy laughed meanly, right into Hermione's face.  
Snape then turned towards Malfoy's partner, "And detention for you for your merlin awful singing!"  
"What about Malfoy?!" Hermione shouted.  
"Ms. Granger, why would I give Mr. Malfoy a detention if he did nothing wrong?" Snape asked, turning his emotionless face towards her. His greasy, black hair hung deadly in front of his face.  
"Did nothing **wrong**?" Hermione repeated, "He was the one who made my potion explode!"

A small gasp came from Malfoy's mouth as he placed a hand on his heart. "Why I would never!" Malfoy said, his tone so unreasonably fake, "Just because you suck at Potions..." "Excuse me?!-"

"Another ten points from Gryffindor for assuming things, Ms. Granger," Snape interrupted. Malfoy's smirk only grew when he saw the disbelief in Hermione's eyes.

She had never lost so many points from her house! This was an absolute nightmare!

"Goodness Granger, you **really** screwed up."

"Detention Mr. Malfoy for egging Ms. Granger on."

"What?! Me?! A Malfoy?!"

"I don't see why you're in such a state of shock, Mr. Malfoy. Detention is not a new place for you," Snape replied curtly before heading back towards his desk, "Class dismissed."

At least in nightmares, justice was served.

XXXXX

Hermione bit down forcefully on her ham and cheese croissant as she barged into the girls' dormitory. Her chocolate-colored eyes were filled with anger as she glared at the younger Gryffindor girls who were in the room. Although they were a bit frightened by Hermione's arrival, they didn't move an inch.  
"Hey Hermione-"

"Get out," Hermione demanded, "Please."

"What? No. This is our room too!" The girls cried in protest, holding their Wizmo magazines closer to them and shoving a couple of potato chips in their mouths.  
"Girls, please! Read down in the common room!" Hermione pleaded, some anger fading from her eyes. The girls still refused to move.  
"No. Hermione, learn to share a room."

Hermione raised an eyebrow before making her way over to the girls. They hid their fear behind their brave faces as the seventh year girl towered over them. Without saying anything, Hermione grabbed the potato chip bowl and walked back to the open door. She threw the potato chip bowl out of the room.  
"Learn to share that!"

"Hey! Youre going to pay for those-" When they saw Hermione start advancing towards them again, they quickly got up from their beds and grabbed their Wizmo magazines.  
"Fine, we'll leave! Don't have a friggen cow!" shouted one of the sixth years as she passed Hermione. The sixth year waited until all her friends were out of the room until she added, "And you're still going to pay me back for the chips!"

Right before Hermione slammed the door, she heard one of the other girls whisper, "Thank Merlin we don't read books that much or we would be just as nutty as her!"

Stuffing the last bit of her croissant in her mouth, Hermione ambled over to her trunk and opened it. She pulled out the furry book and placed it on her bed. After she shut her trunk and got comfortable on her bed, she flipped the book open.  
Barbie appeared, with a totally different, but still extremely fashionable outfit on. She had on the thick-framed glasses and her hair was up in a classy bun.  
"Hey girlfriend!"

"Hi," Hermione mumbled, laying down and placing her chin on her left palm.

"Oh deary, what ever is the matter?" Barbie asked, a look of concern crossing her pretty face.  
"Life is the matter, Barbie."

"Oooh. I think Ms. Crabby Pants needs a Prozac!" Barbie said, in a sing-song tone.  
"Can you just tell me what the first step is so I can get through with this whole ordeal already?" Hermione asked bitterly.  
"Hmpf. Fine. The first step is-" Barbie then crouched down and closed her eyes, like something was about to happen to her. When she heard Hermione cough, Barbie fluttered her eyes open.  
"Oh! Hahaha! I thought the book was going to shut again!"

"Oh yeah. I apologize for that."

"It's no problem! Anyway the first step is to put your hate for him aside for the greater good, because I'm sure there's still some hidden anger and hate for him inside you!"

"It's not really hidden..." Hermione muttered. Barbie laughed at Hermione's pitiful look.  
"Try yoga or something. It helps a lot!"

Thanks Barbie, but I got to get going to my other classes. I'll check in soon." Hermione closed and stored the book back in her trunk. Hermione sat back down on her bed, hugging her pillow tightly to her chest.  
The morning scene in Potions replayed in her head and she felt her tension and frustration start to build up bit by bit.  
  
Put your hate for him aside for the greater good. Barbie's sweet voice reminded her.

Hermione decided to go with a very quick, painless way to get rid of her troubled feelings. Placing her pillow in front of her, Hermione rammed her head into it and yelled as loudly as she could.  
The girls from earlier walked back in and stood at the doorway. They watched as Hermione screamed multiple times into her pillow as best as she could. Hermione didn't even realize that they were there.  
"I told you she was nutty!"

XXXXX

Ahh. This is just what she needed, the cool breeze playing with her hair and the shade of the tree. Hermione probably would have fallen asleep right then and there if it wasn't so noisy and if she wasn't so absorbed into her book. She sighed dreamily at the thought of Prince Alexander.  
Hermione was so into her little fantasy world that she didn't notice her soon-to-be lover boy a couple feet away.  
Malfoy was with his group of followers. He was currently using his wand so that the Harry Potter doll he had would float up a few feet in the air before smacking down on the hard, grassy ground. One of the watching Slytherins bought the doll at Hogsmeade as a voodoo doll. The doll made the most irritable scream each time he smacked the ground and the Slytherins jeered with laughter.  
"Higher Malfoy! Higher!" called Crabbe, a few feet to Malfoy's right.  
A heavy sigh could be heard a few feet away from under a tree. It wasn't from the tree that Hermione was under, but one where a seventh year Hufflepuff girl and Gryffindor girl sat.  
"Do you know how annoying that scream is getting?" The Gryffindor asked, turning to her friend with an angered expression, "They shouldn't be pretending to hurt Harry like that anyway!"

"Well what do you expect? It's a bunch of Slytherins," The Hufflepuff replied, turning her head and narrowing her eyes at the far away Slytherins.  
"If the doll screams one more time, I'm going to hex it into oblivion!" The Gryffindor whispered harshly as she clenched her fists.  
"And get Malfoy mad at you? Are you out of your mind?"

"Well... we'll run for it after I hex it so he wouldn't know it was us."

"Isn't your house suppose to be known for bravery?"

"Isn't your house suppose to be known for loyalty? So shut up and just do what I say," The Gryffindor spat back. The Hufflepuff crossed her arms and mumbled a 'fine' under her breath.  
There was another scream from the doll and right before the Gryffindor hexed it, she felt a hand wrap around her wrist.  
"What the? Heidi, let go!" The Gryffindor demanded from the Hufflepuff.  
"Wait Klarissa! If we leave, that leaves only Hermione to take the blame. Hermione's nice, she doesn't deserve to face Malfoy's wrath."

The Gryffindor rolled her eyes, "You know, she threw out my friend's potato chips. Let's consider this as revenge."

Right before Heidi could say anything else to stop her, Klarissa sent a spell towards the doll. The doll immediately exploded and the two girls ran for it.

"What the-? Potter?" Malfoy turned left and right, to see who hexed the doll. His slate eyes didn't spot one person, besides the bushy haired girl who was reading under the shade of a tree. A smile could be seen on her face.  
The bloody git was probably satisfied with herself for ruining his fun.  
"Granger! Explain yourself!" Malfoy shouted, refusing to walk the short distance to confront her.  
Hermione closed her eyes and slammed her book shut. Why was **he** bothering her now? If she wanted to get over her hate for him, it would have helped if he stayed away from her sight.  
"What do you want now?" Hermione asked, a tone of boredom in her voice. Malfoy's naturally pale face grew slightly red with anger.  
"How **dare** you speak to me that way! Like I associate with you from time to time!"

"What would you call this?" Hermione turned towards him with a know-it-all grin. She knew that it would only feed to his anger.  
"Im not associating with you. I'm demanding to know why you hexed the doll," Malfoy hissed.  
"What doll?"

"The one you hexed!"

"I didn't hex a doll Malfoy."

"Yes you did!" Malfoy accused.

"Why do I even try?" Hermione sighed. She got up from under the tree and started to walk away.  
"Well, it looks like you're doing us all a favor by doing that. Have fun crying to Pothead and Weasel! Those imbeciles," Malfoy called coldly after Hermione.  
Hermione halted and instantly turned back around. Malfoy tried to hide his smirk when he saw Hermione marching towards him.  
"Don't talk about my best friends that w-ayyy!" Hermione screamed, slipping in the wet mud. She fell backwards into the gooey substance. Thank Merlin she hit her bottom before her head.  
"Hahahahahaha! Guys look at this! Not only is she mud-blood, but now she's mud-skin too!" Malfoy laughed, passing by her and heading to the castle with his laughing 'friends'.

XXXXX

Hermione sat Indian-style on the cold floor of the girls' dormitory with only a pink robe around her body and a towel wrapped on top of her head, which held her hair. Her hands were in front of her, her middle fingers touching her thumbs. She didn't care about the girls watching her meditate. She couldn't embarrass herself more then she already had.  
"He that walketh with wise men shall be wise..." Hermione muttered to herself as she floated up into the air.  
"Faaaaah-reaaakk!" One of the Gryffindor girls called.  
How Hermione wished she had been chosen to be Head Girl.

XXXXX

It was dinner time and the Great Hall sounded like the average, highschool cafeteria. Their shouts and laughter could even be heard from the kitchens below them. How did Hermione know this? Well, because she was there in the kitchens with the hard-working house elves. In her spare time, Hermione still strongly supported house elves' rights. Hermione placed a cherry pie in one of the huge ovens. It wasn't hard to believe that the house elves made all of the meals, excluding really special feasts and occasions, since there was a such numerous amount of them.  
The only magical things in the kitchens were the appliances, like the dishwashers and ovens, and herself.  
"Mam, may I please have permission to speak?" A girl house elf squeaked, her large eyes looking up at Hermione.  
"Please call me Hermione, and of course you can talk to me!"

"Thank you so much mam." The house elf obviously ignored the first thing Hermione said, "I have a huge favor to ask you if you don't mind."

"I don't. What is it?" Hermione asked kindly.  
"I was wondering, mam, if you could bring this cake up to the nursery for the very sick children!"

When she says it like that, how can I argue about using the owls?

"Sure. Where's the exit?" Hermione asked.  
"Through the Great Hall mam." 

Hermione paled at this. She hadn't planned on showing her face in the Great Hall until everyone else was gone. She didn't look good at all. She was wearing a pair of ripped jeans, an old purple t-shirt and pair of shoes, and a black apron that had huge, flour stains. To top it all of, her hair was bunched up in a plastic bonnet.  
She looked like a lunch lady in the making.

"Is that the only exit?"

"Yes mam. Is it a problem?" The house elf asked worriedly.  
"No. It's not a problem at all," Hermione replied softly, taking the layered, chocolate cake in her hands. After taking in a couple deep breaths, Hermione asked the house elf if she could open the door for her. The house elf obeyed, running instead of walking to the door.  
Hermione walked into the Great Hall and was glad to see that the teachers' table hid her from the students. Hermione turned to her left, in order to walk down the teachers table and to make her way out on the Gryffindor side. She felt her heart sink when she saw that Hagrid's pushed back chair blocked her from her path.  
She knew it would be impossible to use her planned path, even if she whispered to Hagrid to move. She knew that Hagrid would give a loud, booming reply and try to wiggle himself out of the way. That would only cause a scene she didn't want happening.  
She faced back to her original position. She would have to pass by the Slytherin side.

Oh, how fate was cruel.  
Or perhaps it wasn't so cruel, maybe Malfoy choked on a chicken wing and died.  
No, fate wasn't that generous.

Walk as close to the wall as possible, maybe no one will notice you. I would also suggest looking down, but since you have that cake, you have to watch where you're going.  
Damn cake.  
Where's Harry Invisibility Cloak when I need it?

"Be brave Hermione. You're a Gryffindor for a reason," Hermione whispered to herself before walking into the crowded part of the Great Hall. Her right arm brushed the cold, stone wall and she could feel goose bumps forming on her arms. Why did the doors seem to grow further and further away the more she walked towards them?  
"Ew! Look who it is! Icky Granger!" Hermione heard Pansy 'Pug' Parkinson call. From the corner of her eye, she could see that Pansy was sitting with her 'Drakie Poo.'

Ignore her. Just keep going.

Hermione only walked two feet until butterscotch pudding hit the ground in front of her. She came to a stop right before it.

"Clean it up Granger," She heard Draco demand. Deciding it would just be easier and a quicker exit if she just listened to him, Hermione placed the chocolate cake down beside her and went to go fetch her wand out of her pocket.  
It wasn't there.

Crap.

Where was Prince Alexander when she needed him?  
"I don't have my wand," Hermione replied, biting down on every word that came through her mouth, "Why don't you scourgify it?"

"If I were to scourgify anything, It would be you," Malfoy replied curtly, "Just look at yourself."

That's it.

Hermione scooped the pudding in her hands, a little bit of pudding in her left hand and a lot more in her right hand. She walked over to the Slytherin table and spread the pudding on Pansy's and Draco's face.  
"A little butterscotch for you because your body can't afford too much," Hermione said to Pansy before turning to Malfoy, "And a majority for you because you need a proper facial."

Wiping the rest of the pudding that was on her hands on her apron, Hermione picked up the chocolate cake and walked out of the Great Hall.

Revenge literally never tasted so sweet.

XXXXX

For the third time that day, Hermione was up in the girls' dormitory. Getting out her hate for Draco was difficult, since she had so much of it. Hermione stood by the top corner of her bed with the well-known book in her hand. The book that didn't involve charming Prince Alexander.  
"Try to relax..." Hermione took in a deep, cleansing breath. Though it did help, it just didn't **satisfy** her.  
She needed to do something violent and hurtful.  
An idea popped into her head as the song 'It's in his Kiss' by the Supremes came flowing out of her radio. Pretending that the purple book in her hands was Draco, she repeatedly started to smack the book against her headboard. Hard.  
"If you wanna know if you hate him so, It's in his death! That's where it is!!"

XXXXX 8:00 pm that night XXXXXX

Hermione slowly dragged herself into the dungeons. I mean, hello, she wasn't visiting Santa Clause here. Of course she wasn't excited. Hermione had to spend two, long hours with a professor that hated her guts, a guy whose guts she hated, and a guy who wouldn't sing worth a dungbomb.

"Ms. Granger, I thought you would never join us. Sit," Snape commanded. Hermione started to walk towards the other side of the classroom where no one was until Snape's voice stopped her, "No Ms. Granger. Sit to Mr. Malfoy's right."

Well that would make sense professor, unless you wanted me to sit on Goyle's lap. Ew.

"Of course." Hermione forced on a smile, sure that Professor Snape was out to ruin her life. She was surprised when Malfoy didnt say anything to her, until she saw the small magical earphones in his ears. He probably didn't even notice that she was sitting right beside him.  
Hermione got bored of doing absolutely nothing when an hour passed. Snape read a book the entire time, as if the trio wasn't even there. Hermione thought this was kind of weird. 

I was sure he was going to give me the worst of chores.

Hermione and Goyle both spun around in their seats when they heard the dungeon door fly open. Snape glanced up from his book and Malfoy just continued to stare straight ahead.  
Damn, she didnt think music could put you in such a zone.  
"Professor Snape! Dumbeldore needs to see you right away! We think a boy is suffering from food poisoning!" Clayton Hommersack called.  
Hermione really hoped that the food poisoning wasnt due to her cherry pie.  
Snape placed his book on his desk and quickly got up. He nearly glided towards Clayton as he called over his shoulder, "Just think, if that's possible, about what you did."

When Hermione heard the dungeon door shut, she muttered, "What do you think I've been doing for the last hour?"

Another five minutes passed by and Hermione noticed that Goyle was passed out on the desk. She shivered when she watched the small stream of drool run down his fat cheek. Now that was disturbing. Hermione then looked over at Draco from the corner of her eye and noticed that his slate eyes were closed. She wondered if he was sleeping too.  
Hermione had to do something in order to keep herself from going insane.

Put your hate for him aside for the greater good.

Hermione stabbed her finger in Draco's side. She heard him grunt and smiled at the thought of him getting a bruise. It was almost like punching him in the face again.  
However, her smile faded when she saw him open his eyes. She had been hoping he was a heavy sleeper.  
"What the bloody hell? Professor Sna- where did Professor Snape go?!" Malfoy urgently asked, turning to face Hermione.  
"There was an emergency. If you werent so zoned into your music, maybe you would of known that," Hermione spat, her eyes challenging his, "He's not here."

"Then you better have a good reason for trying to kill me," Draco said, his slate eyes narrowing into slits.  
"Believe me, I wouldn't of tried. I would've gotten the job done."

"Is that a threat mud-blood?"

"I don't know Malfoy. You tell me."

A moment of uncomfortable silence passed.

"Poking me like the little schoolgirl you are. Grow up Granger," Malfoy replied coldly. Hermione laughed.  
"And this is coming from **you**? You? Malfoy? You're the one who ruined my potion, slammed a doll repeatedly against the ground, and threw pudding on the ground all in one day; and you still have the nerve to call **me **childish?"

"At least I don't throw tantrums in the middle of class, lie about things I actually did, and spread pudding in people's faces!" "What are you talking about? You do all of those things!" Hermione shouted, getting up and throwing her chair back.  
"No I don't!" Draco yelled, standing up as well.

Goyle didn't even twitch at the sudden yelling.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"At least I'm a pure blood and better then you!"

"Very mature! Why don't you go back and listen to your music!" Hermione yelled.  
"Actually I will! I don't want your stupidity waves crashing into my head!" Malfoy commented before sitting back down in his seat. Hermione decided that it would be better to sit where she stood now, far away from that jerk.

Hermione crossed her arms and sat down... but forgot to pull her chair out.  
"Wah- oof!" Hermione quickly stood back up and pulled out the wooden chair. She sat down.

XXXXX Late that night, After detention XXXXX

Hermione crept into the darkened room where her fellow Gryffindor girls slept. About fifteen minutes ago, Professor Snape finally came back and told them they were free to leave. Hermione had been the first to leave the horrible place, because she was the only one that was still awake.  
"Lumos," Hermione whispered, half her body under the bed. Hermione quickly found what she had been looking for and pulled out the stack of untouched parchment. Every year, Hermione bought about three extra stacks of parchment for extra-credit assignments, projects, and so forth.  
The light her wand supplied dimmed the room just enough for her and the person sleeping beside her to see. Ginny, who was a light sleeper, rubbed her eyes with a grim expression on her face.

"Harry? Is that you? I thought you said you had to leave before you got caught."

Harry? What The Bloody Hell?

"No Ginny. It's me, Hermione."

Ginny slowly fluttered her eyes open to see Hermione crouched down in between the small space the two beds provided.

"Oh? Mione? Is it time to get up?" Ginny asked sleepily, turning on her stomach to bury her face into her soft pillow.  
"No Ginny. It's only ten-thirty," Hermione answered softly as she popped off the cap of a black sharpie, "Go back to sleep."

"Can you please turn that light off?" Ginny questioned, lifting her head slightly to stare at her friend.  
"Oh, sorry Ginny. Just give me two minutes." Hermione drew a huge stick person with an abnormally large head on the parchment. Hermione wrote 'Draco Malfoy, The Ferret' a few spaces above the head.

What flaw to start with first...Oh, I know.

Hermione drew a fat, pointy nose that was two sizes to big for the already large head. Deep down Hermione knew that Draco's actual nose didn't look like that, but if she wanted to get rid of all her hate for the bastard, she wanted to have fun doing it.  
Hermione added a chin that hung all the way down to the stick figure's feet, very untidy hair that looked much like a hobo's, a very unattractive smirk that reached the boy's uneven ears, and small, beady eyes under eyebrows that looked like they were plucked a little too much.

"Perfect," Hermione giggled, finishing the 'masterpiece' with a Slytherin badge. Hermione beamed at her drawing one last time before stashing it under her bed with the sharpie and the rest of the parchment. Hermione grabbed her wand and stood up.  
"Nox," Hermione whispered before placing her wand on the night stand that her and Ginny shared. She then flopped down on her bed with a huge smile on her face. Step one was completed with the drawing of a very ugly Draco Malfoy.

It almost seemed picture perfect.

XXXXX End of Chapter Three!

Jeez, that took forever! So did you like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!!

Thank You To: Ellyanah, Kazema, sherrithewriter, theamericanrevolution, no.1dracolover, gemmaa, Eppy Jojo, moonkazoo, Ashley E, Parcheezie, Bookworm1214, Dangerous Love, Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte, and -x-StaarGiirl-o-!!

Thanks for reading! Until next time!

P.S. Does anyone know any active/good HP roleplaying sites?

Chibi Neko-Chan 2


	4. What I've Been Looking For

Sorry Sorry Sorry times a million! I know it's been like 3 months since I updated! I've been EXTREMELY busy so that's why it taking me so long to update! I'll probably still take a while to update, but now that volleyball is over, I might update sooner! So sorry guys! Please forgive me!!!!!!!

I just want you guys to know that even if this story isn't updated that much, I'm not going to just quit this story. Okay?

A/N: I'm just going to repeat myself once more because still some people aren't catching on... some things in this story aren't the same like the actual book! The dorms aren't set up the same, etc., etc. Don't harass me about it!

Fools Fall In Love, Enemies Fall In Lust

By: Chibi Neko-Chan2

"Talking"

_Writing_

_**Lyrics**_

Thoughts

**Emphasis**

XXXXX- scene change

Last Chapter:

"Nox," Hermione whispered before placing her wand on the night stand that her and Ginny shared. She then flopped down on her bed with a huge smile on her face. Step one was completed with the drawing of a very ugly Draco Malfoy.

It almost seemed picture perfect.

This Chapter:

"A washroom? Out of all places, a washroom?" Barbie questioned as soon as Hermione opened the purple, furry book. The later was currently soaking in the bubble bath located in the middle of the room (Kinda like a prefect's, but not as big), "Didn't anyone question you about bringing a book with you here?"

Hermione gave the blonde miniature an 'as if' look as she scrubbed the top of her head with shampoo, "Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Oh yeah," A pout painted its way across Barbie's pretty face, "This place clashes horribly with my outfit."

Hermione ignored Barbie's complaint as she continued to wash her brown hair, "So what's the next step to making Malfoy fall for me?"

Barbie giggled as she flipped a piece of her sun-kissed hair over her shoulder, "Anxious, aren't we?"

"Anxious to get this over with, yes," Hermione commented, slowly walking to the other side of the bathtub so she could fetch her white robe.

"You did complete step one right?" Barbie asked, raising a light brown eyebrow.

"Barbie, I don't think it's possible to fully complete that step when it associates with Malfoy," Hermione said as she stepped out the tub and placed the warm, white robe around her body.

"But you have to complete the step-"

"Yes Barbie, I completed the step," Hermione interrupted as she tied the sash around her waist.

Sarcasm and stupid don't mix... 

Okay Hermione, that was uncalled for.

"Kay. The next step is to..."

Hermione waited for about fifteen seconds as the room grew quiet.

"Well?"

"Hehe. Brainfart."

"...Oh."

"Kidding! Jeez, I just wanted to add dramatic effect," Barbie chippered, a twinkle in her sky blue eyes. Hermione ambled over to where Barbie was.

"You got me. So what's the next step?" Hermione bent down and picked up the book. Barbie was now only a couple of inches away from Hermione's face.

"The next step is... Oh my gosh!"

"What?!" Hermione's brown eyes grew wide as she turned to look over her shoulder to see if anyone walked in. Her reputation would be completely ruined. She faced Barbie when she didn't see anything.

"Hermione dear, you have the cutest freckles ever!" Barbie squealed as she poked one. Not gently either.

"Thank you...?"

"Anyway, the next step is to spy on your foe!"

"Spy on your foe..." Hermione whispered to herself before turning her attention back to Barbie, "Thanks! Tata!"

"But-!" Before Barbie could get another word in edgewise, Hermione shut the book.

She couldn't figure out which blond was more annoying: Malfoy or Barbie.

XXXXX

_Hermione Granger Reporting..._

Hermione was currently sitting at the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall with her handy-dandy notebook located securely in her hands. It was early in the morning and the Great Hall was almost vacant. Hermione took a bite of her strawberry jam-covered toast as Malfoy strolled into the Great Hall and seated himself at the Slytherin table.

Setting down her toast, Hermione began to write...

_Malfoy still manages to have that arrogant look swept across his face at the crack of dawn._

Hermione's black quill scribbled down.

_Malfoy's breakfast consist of scrambled eggs, toast, and a large glass orange juice._

This is pointless.

_Malfoy is now placing ketchup on his eggs._

What in the world? Ketchup...on eggs? Ew.

_Malfoy is placing a piece of that disgusting egg in his mouth... his lips are full and strangely attra-_

"Hey Hermione!"

_Attras;jca._

"Hello Ronald. Harry," Hermione greeted, tearing her eyes off the Slytherin to look at her two best friends.

"Extra credit?" Harry asked, nodding his head towards the small notebook in Hermione's hands.

"Haha. Not exactly..."

"Harry, 'Mione is just jotting down how good I look this morning. Right 'Mione?" Ron asked, doing the best model pose he can think of.

"You're never far from the right answer Ron," Hermione laughed, putting her handy-dandy notebook safely away from Harry and Ron's sight.

XXXXX

"Teachers are evil," Hermione confirmed as she ambled out of her last class of the day, "I mean really, five essays due in just one class is even asking a lot out of **me**."

Besides, I already have another project on the side...

Right then, Draco Malfoy turned the corner.

Speak of the devil...

Hermione noticed that Draco seemed to be in a rush. He was alone and Hermione couldn't spot Malfoy's group of followers anywhere.

Draco happened to be in such a rush that he didn't even stop to say some smart comment towards her.

Now that's odd.

Hermione fished her handy-dandy notebook out of her pocket and slyly followed Malfoy's path. After a very long walk, Draco finally halted in front of the Performance Hall's doors.

(A/N" Since when did a Performance Hall exist in Hogwarts? You wonder. Well, since I started this fic)

Draco turned to look over his shoulder to make sure that nobody was following him. Luckily, Hermione was able to hide behind a pillar that was standing to her right. Hermione skidded soquickly to her secret spot that she ended up stubbing her toe against the bottom of the pillar.

Merlin!

The sound of double doors shutting was heard and Hermione peeked out from her secret spot to now see noone standing in front of the double doors. Draco had went inside.

Performance Hall and Draco Malfoy... something doesn't add up right here.

"How do you think we did?"

Hermione's heart nearly jumped out of her throat and she almost stubbed her toe for a second time at the sudden noise. Hermione turned towards her right to see two Ravenclaws walking out of another door entrance that led to the Performance Hall. A gold sign on the door read 'Backstage.'

"Great! I'm sure we'll get a callback!"

Callback? I have to see what's going on!

Hermione slyly made her way into the Performance Hall's backstage area. She shivered at the horrible singing voices that echoed off the gray walls.

When she felt someone grab her shoulders, she almost screamed.

"Hermione! I can't do it!" Hermione turned around to see a blonde slytherin behind her. Although a majority of Slytherin's weren't worth befriending, the one in front of her was strangely always nice to Hermione.

"Do what, Leigh?"

"Sing! I'm too nervous!" Leigh showed Hermione her pale, trembling hands, "I won't be able to even hold the microphone!"

"If you're that nervous, why don't you just try out for the next musical?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow at the Slytherin female.

"My partner is going to kill me! It took me forever to persuade him to even come down here and now I'm quitting! I can't tell him! Like I said, he'll kill me!" Leigh's amber eyes caught Hermione's chocolate colored ones, "What do I do?"

"I'm... I'm actually not quite sure..."

There was a moment of silence. Leigh just continued to stare at her dumbfounded friend until finally an idea stuck her.

"I got it!" Leigh managed to snap her fingers together.

"You're just going to run away?" Hermione guessed. Leigh suddenly shoved a microphone and a piece of paper that had the title 'lyrics' into Hermione's hands.

"Will numbers 8 and 9 please come to the stage at this time?" a voice called from the audience.

"Good luck Hermione!" Leigh chippered.

"WHAT?!" Hermione yelled, her eyes growing as wide as saucers.

"You can do it! Thank you!" Leigh whispered before shoving her now bewildered friend on stage.

Although Leigh was her friend, she was still a malicious Slytherin.

"What are **you** doing here?"

Hermione felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up when she heard the cold voice beside her.

You have to be kidding me...

"Malfoy?" Hermione squeaked, now turning to eye her 'partner.'

"Granger, the cleaning supplies are backstage," Malfoy informed, looking at his clear, perfectly-manicured nails in boredom before looking back towards her.

"I'm not here to clean," Hermione growled as her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Could have fooled me in those handy-down clothes," Malfoy whispered, his voice as cold as ice.

"State your names," the director impatiently called from the audience.

"Draco Malfoy and she's not here to audition."

"Actually, yes I am. Hermione Granger," Hermione told the director with a tight smile.

She couldn't believe she was doing this. Hermione was just so use to arguing with Malfoy, that she didn't realize the position she was getting herself into.

"You are not auditioning, **especially** with me. I already have a partner anyway."

"Leigh's not here. You have to have a partner. You should be grateful that I'm being so generous to **you**," Hermione spat.

"...Fine. Mess up one word and you're dead," Malfoy mumbled as the music started to play. Luckily for the both of them, Hermione knew the song's lyrics as soon as she heard the upbeat melody. She shoved the lyrics into her pants pocket, "Start snapping."

"Wha-?"

"Just do it!" Malfoy hissed beneath the forced, flashy smile he wore for the director. Deciding that it would just be better just to listen to him, Hermione started to snap. From the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Malfoy raise the microphone to his lips. His full, attractive lips.

_**It's hard to believe**_

_**That I couldn't see**_

Hermione turned towards Malfoy, placing her microphone to her own lips. She returned the same forced smile he gave her and started to sing with him. Well she wasn't sure if she would call what they were doing singing, it was more like yelling.

_**You were always there beside me**_

_**Thought I was alone**_

_**With no one to hold**_

_**But you were always**_

_**right beside me**_

Strangely enough, their voices fitted each other. Hermione assumed it was because they were both on the same emotional range. Hermione took a light step in front of Draco for her next part. She could feel Malfoy's icy eyes glaring into her back, which only made her smile more.

_**This feelings like no other!**_

Well, at least that's an honest line.

Draco stepped in front of Hermione, waving his arm right in front of her face to block her from the audience's view.

_**I want you to know!**_

Hermione watched as Draco made his way towards her, which made her start walking backwards as they both sung the chorus.

_**I've never had**_

_**someone that knows**_

_**me like you do**_

_**the way you do**_

Hermione almost lost balance when Draco decided to jab her shoulder with his hand.

_**I've never had**_

_**someone as good for**_

_**me as you**_

_**no one like you**_

A surprised look swept Draco's face for a mere second when Hermione decided to jab him just as hard in the same place.

_**so lonely before**_

_**I finally found**_

_**what I've been looking for**_

During the short instrument part of the song, Hermione slowly circled Malfoy and 'accidentally' stomped her foot on top of Malfoy's perfectly shined shoe. Hermione suppressed a laugh when she saw Malfoy's eyes almost pop out of his head.

_**So good to be seen**_

_**So good to be heard**_

Hermione's next line was muffled when Draco clamped his large, pale hand over her mouth.

_**Don't have to say a word**_

_**For so long I was lost**_

_**So good to be-**_

"FOUNDDDDDDD," Draco screeched when Hermione decided to tug his arm as far behind his back as she possibly could. Hermione smiled sweetly at the pissed off Draco and closed the gap between herself and the other performer. About only an inch from Draco's face, Hermione continued to sing.

_**I'm loving having you around**_

Draco almost felt intimidated.

Keyword: Almost.

It felt like she was challenging him with her stare, and when he broke his gaze from her cinnamon brown eyes, Hermione concluded that she won the tiny battle.

However, Hermione didn't foresee Draco's bony elbow slamming right into her nose. Draco decided to do a little number where he suddenly looked up towards the sky, and when Draco's neck bent slightly backwards, his elbow had went straight forward into Hermione's face.

_**This feeling's like no other**_

Draco's elbow contained so much dint that Hermione fell on her bottom and she could taste the blood that streamed down from her nostrils. She dropped her microphone.

I'm going to show you a feeling that's like no other Malfoy!

"I WANT YOU TO KNOW!" Hermione screamed as she flung her body onto her arch nemesis. As soon as Draco's body hit the floor, the war was on.

"Merlin Granger, you ruin everything and you can't sing worth a dungbomb!" Draco hissed as he wrested with the Gyffindor girl. He had to admit that though Hermione was a petite girl, she was strong.

"I can't sing? You sound like an utensil stuck in a garbage disposal and you move like a drunk elephant!" Hermione yelled.

"How dare you compare me to that disgusting creature! It's almost as bad as being compared to you!"

"STOP IT THIS RIDICULOUS BEHAVIOR THIS INSTANT!" shouted the director, standing up and slamming her hands on the table in front of her that contained all the auditioning papers.

Hermione instantly let go of Draco and stood up with a bloody nose, tangled hair, and a bruised arm. Draco, on the other hand, took his time standing up and brushing the invisible dust off his robes. All Draco supported was a bloody lip and messy hair.

"I strongly suggest that you two work on your chemistry with each other, because right now it's bloody horrible and you just wasted five minutes of my time. Ten points from each of your houses. You're dismissed."

Hermione flung the red curtain aside and nearly stomped her way backstage, Draco hot on her heels.

"I guess we didn't get the part," Hermione said bitterly.

"Great job at stating the obvious Granger," Draco replied equally bitterly before the two departed different ways. Hermione paused in her departure and glanced at Draco Malfoy from the corner of her eye. She couldn't help but note his bloody, but dangerously attractive, lips.

XXXXX

"- Then Harry took me on a broom ride. It was completely fantastic and oh so magical. It felt so right to be that close to him. My hands wrapped around his strong, manly-"

Please spare me the details.

"- But how was your day?" Ginny asked, turning to look at Hermione as she placed her comforter to her shoulders and laid down.

"It was," Hermione pondered before answering. She answered truthfully, "a day from hell."

"Oh. Hermione, I'm sorry. Did the library run out of good books or something?"

"No," Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed, "You know Ginny, my life isn't only about reading books."

"Oh, so it's only most of the time?" Ginny teased.

"Shut up," Hermione giggled, throwing her pillow at the pretty red-head.

"At least you're in a better mood." Ginny's smile left her face when she heard the clock chime, "Better hit the sack," Ginny yawned, throwing Hermione's pillow back to her.

"Goodnight Ginny," Hermione commented, catching the pillow and placing it back on her bed. The lights were turned off and within thirty minutes the girls were asleep.

Except Hermione.

This really was a day from hell.

"How could I have left my book in the girls bathroom by the Great Hall?" Hermione questioned herself, "I'll just have to get it tomorrow."

What if someone steals it? 

Then you won't be able to study or do your homework.

Then you will fail.

And then you will be known as the girl who failed at Hogwarts and will end up working at Magic Burger all your life.

Hermione's brown eyes shot open as she pulled her comforter off and got up. Hermione slipped on her blue slippers. She refused to be known as the failure that works at Magic Burger.

XXXXX

"Thank Merlin that no one took it!" Hermione squealed happily, snuggling the brown school book close to her chest. On the way to the bathroom, Hermione was fortunate that she didn't run into anybody.

On the way back was a different story.

There he was. Her mortal enemy... with nothing but a white towel wrapped around his waist. Malfoy was currently walking out of the boys bathroom and because it was late at night, he didn't figure that he had to go put his robes back on. (I know this probably would never happen, but ha! Its my story!)

Hermione bit her lip as she quickly hid behind another pillar before he could spot her. She was starting to grow fond of these pillars. She quickly got her notepad from her pocket and wrote down:

_Malfoy likes to take baths late at night_

Hermione felt her heart beating intensely in her chest when she heard his footsteps come closer and closer...

_Malfoy, unfortunately, also has a body like a god._

Why on earth is Barbie making me write this? This is even more ridiculous then step one.

"I also smell like vanilla bean if you want to jot that down."

Hermione jumped about five feet in the air and quickly turned to see Malfoy right next to her.

Damn it!

Malfoy then grabbed the small notepad from her hands but didn't bother to flip through it to see what else the Gryffindor wrote about him. He placed one hand on his bony, pale hip as he glared down at Hermione.

"Although I know you fall under a lot of creepy and disgusting categories," Malfoy paused and Hermione backed up, hitting her head lightly on the pillar, "I didn't think you would fall under 'stalker' too. Care to explain?"

"If you must know, I'm conducting an experiment for Muggle Studies class about Slytherins and their daily activities. I just happened to chose you as the lab rat," Hermione lied so matter-of-fact that it sounded like the honest to Merlin truth.

Malfoy's face turned slightly red with anger from her statement, "How dare you conclude me in your study to help _muggles._ Actually, How dare you conclude me in your studies at all!"

"I think I deserve sympathy instead," Hermione spat back, trying to keep her best brave face as Malfoy stepped threateningly closer to her. His body was gently brushing hers.

"I'm keeping my eyes on you Granger," Malfoy hissed, throwing her notepad on the stone floor before walking off still with his towel wrapped around his waist.

Hermione didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

The pretty Gryffindor felt her heart jump into her throat.

She didn't know if that was a good or bad thing either.

XXXXX END

SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY ::says a million times::

I'll try to update sooner next time. I just have major writers block right now! I'm not giving up though... so that's a good thing, right?

Thankyou's: kathygreeneyes, Ashley E, Ellyanah, ProwlingKitKat (even though it was a flame, it was still a review! Thank you!), LainaMar, MoonyBurlesqueZiggyHepburn, Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte, Idara mckinney, loirit, sherrithewriter, -x-StaarGiirl-o-, ILOVEWHPDM, Eppy JoJo.

Chibi Neko-Chan 2

Please Review!


	5. Holy Fucking Shit

Okay so, I know what you're thinking. What on earth happened to you and why did this take so long? Well first, my internet is down... Its been about 3 months and im still waiting for my step dad to get it fixed. Hopefully it will be done soon though so I can start posting the chapters up. Also, because I've been really busy (senior year) but like I said, I'm not giving up. This story will be done even if I have to force it out of me! So as a treat, I'm giving you an extra long chapter! Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING that I use in this chapter, except for the idea.

Fools Fall In Love, Enemies Fall in Lust

By: Chibi Neko-Chan2

"Talking"

Thoughts

**Emphasis**

_**Action**_

_Lyrics_

XXXXX- scene change

The steaming hot water from the shower left Hermione feeling relaxed and refreshed. The steam above her made it difficult to breathe and see clearly. Hermione was in the shower for only a few more minutes until she turned the silver knob to stop the shower. After wringing out her thick, curly brown hair, Hermione placed a hand outside the shower to grab her towel. Pulling her hand back, Hermione wrapped the soft, white towel around her body before stepping out of the steamy shower.

"Merlin Granger, I thought you were the type who would try to conserve water," a deep, masculine voice said. Hermione's head shot up and her cinnamon brown eyes met the icy blue ones instantly.

"Confused about your sex, Malfoy?" Hermione taunted as she tried to wrap her towel around her body more to show less exposure, "This is the **girl's **bathroom."

A sexy smirk painted upon Draco's lips as he took a daring step towards Hermione, "I am confused about one thing."

Although she wanted to take a comfortable step back, Hermione stood her ground.

"And what is that?" Hermione asked steadily, her eyes locked on his.

"How a girl I can't stand can look so damn attractive after stepping out of the shower," Malfoy replied in a whisper, his toned body now only an inch from brushing hers.

The one thing Hermione couldn't stand was the power of emotions that hit her. She hated how she felt very uncomfortable, very afraid, and very aroused. Her body reacted to him ways she didn't want it to and she felt her pulse hammering in her chest.

"Cat caught your tongue Granger? Pity," Malfoy brought a pale hand to her cheek and started to massage a spot of dirt off with his thumb, "You missed a spot."

"An-And you are out of your mind and completely crazy," Hermione responded quickly, her eyes wide and swarming with emotion.

"Only about you," Replacing his thumb with his pointer, he started to trace Hermione's cheek. Her neck and right shoulder were soon afterwards.

"Now tell me, what movie did you steal that line from?" Hermione asked, trying to control the amount of shivers running up her spine.

"I didn't steal that from any movie. I didn't need or want to, but do you know the one thing I do want to steal?"

"Hmm?"

"A kiss," Malfoy seductively whispered before bending his head towards hers. Before his thin, attractive (she couldn't leave that out) lips met hers, she whispered his name in hesitation. He responded with a whisper of her own name and a kiss that had her head reeling. His hands moved teasingly slow down her barley covered body as their kissed deepened. On the way up, his large, somewhat cold hands slipped beneath her towel and started to slide up her thighs to only-

"Hermione!"

To only wake her up to the real world.

"Hermione! Time to get up for breakfast!" Ginny called happily as she got on top of her friend's bed and started jumping up and down.

"Mmm-Hmm-Wahh?" Hermione brought a hand up to her eyes and rubbed the sleep away as her friend continued to bounce. Her vision cleared as her friend did a magnificent back flip off her bed.

"I'm starving! How about I just meet you down there?" Ginny asked, already inching her way towards the door to exit out the room.

"Uh sure. Go ahead. I'll be there in a few," Hermione responded and fell back on her pillow when her friend shut the door.

Did I really just have a dream about Malfoy? Not just a dream either, it was a **sexual** dream. Oh Merlin.

A tint of pink covered Hermione's cheeks as she got up from the bed and headed towards the girls bathroom.

She couldn't believe she just had an almost sex dream with Malfoy as her partner.

XXXXX

When Hermione reached the Great Hall, her best friends were already there grubbing. Yes, grubbing. Harry was trying to fit as much french toast in his mouth as humanly possible. Well, she couldn't blame Harry. Being only fed a couple grapes and stale bread for the first eleven years of his life (okay, maybe it wasn't that dramatic) could leave a permanent damage on a person's appetite. Ginny, who sat directly across from Harry, seemed to be in an individual sausage biscuit eating competition, and Ron... well, that's pretty self explanatory.

Holding back a laugh, Hermione took her spot directly across from Ron. He nodded his red head in her direction for acknowledgment as Ginny and Harry choked out a 'hey.'

"That good, huh?" Hermione joked, her cinnamon eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Uh-huh. You should try someone Hermione," Harry said, nodding towards Hermione's empty plate before taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

"Maybe in a minute," Hermione mumbled as she placed and opened the 'Hogwarts: A History' book on her lap. Then, when she was sure no one was paying attention to her, she slid the furry purple book on top of the old one with its backside up.

"See Harry, 'Mione doesn't need human food," Ron turned his head towards Harry, "Only 'brain' food."

"You're such a comedian Ronald," Hermione commented as she secretly opened the purple book.

"Hermione! Dear! Hello!"

Oh No!

Ginny started to turn head towards the sudden girly voice coming from Hermione's lap.

Think of something... quick!

Hermione grabbed her cup and splashed Ron, Harry, and Ginny with her untouched pumpkin juice.

Her agility always came to good use.

"Go away," Hermione gritted through her teeth to Barbie, who was dangling a pink umbrella over her head.

"Hm okay, but only because I don't want to get sticky!" With that said, Barbie vanished.

"What in the Merlin has gotten into you 'Mione!" Ron shouted as he stood up with pumpkin juice dripping off his robes, "Have you gone coo-coo?!"

"Relax Ron! A simple spell-"

"I know a spell can **fix **it, but why did you **do **it?"

"Because...I..." Hermione pressed her lips in thought, "because I saw a spider."

"You could have warn-" Harry started.

"SPIDER?! WHERE!?" Ron wailed as he jumped into Harry's arms. His eyes were wide and his freckled face was suddenly pale with fright.

"It's gone now, Ron. Jeez, stop being so embarrassing!" Ginny hissed as she took out her wand to fix her robes, "Anyway Hermione, I swear I heard your book talking..."

Hermione laughed as she nervously played with a loose curl of her hair, "Well, it wouldn't be a surprise Ginny. This is a magical school."

"I know but-"

"Ron, can you please get off me now?" Harry managed to breathe, since Ron was squeezing him half to death.

"Oh right. Sorry Harry," Ron apologized as his sister's spell fixed his and Harry's robes.

Hermione quickly glanced down at the troublesome book's pink pages as Harry, Ron, and Ginny settled down.

Step number three Hermione read befriend your enemy's friends.

Befriend Goyle and Crabbe?

Hermione tilted her head up and fixed her gaze on the Slytherin table. Although Malfoy was directly straight in front of her, she didn't concentrate on him. Instead, she fixed her gaze to his two main puppets and followers.

Goyle sat on Draco's left. Although there was only a little difference in Crabbe and Goyle when it came to knowledge, she supposed that Goyle was the dumber one. His expression right now seemed to justify that statement. His fork laid lazily between his fingers and drool dribbled down his wide chin as he stared into space.

Hermione then transfixed her gaze on Crabbe. Like her friends, he was currently stuffing his face. He was shorter and fatter then his fellow sidekick, Goyle. He also had a meaner demeanor. Out of the two, he would be the harder one to crack.

This is going to take a lot of time, effort, and work but I'm sure I can do it. I've succeeded this far and have put my reputation on the line. There's no way im backing out now.

Hermione's eyes drifted away from Crabbe towards Goyle's direction. Her drift suddenly stopped when a pair of icy blue eyes passed her vision. Recognizing those eyes easily, her eyes traveled to the owner of those eyes.

Malfoy sent a cold yet challenging glare at Hermione when their gaze locked. Expecting her to suddenly look away, he was surprised when she sent a challenging look back. It wasn't a glare, but a questioning look with an eyebrow raise. Like she was the one challenging him instead. Malfoy, who deeply wanted to throw the Gryffindor off-guard, threw a curving smirk her way which finally made her look away.

So that's what makes your knickers get in a twist, Granger? Interesting. I'll have to use this to my advantage.

Hermione's thoughts were quite different from Malfoy's.

Ah! Sex dream. Malfoy. Sex dream that had Malfoy in it. Sex dream that will eventually have to become real life soon. Ah!

"Hermione? Hello? Anywhere there?" Ginny's voice, which first seemed to be distant, hit her. Hermione then noticed the snapping fingers in front of her face.

"Uh-Oh-Sorry."

"Come on Hermione. We're gonna be late to Herbology," Harry stated, getting up and walking away with Ginny. When the two reached the end of the table, Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and walked away with her. The scene made Hermione smile.

The smile left her face, however, when she felt a suddenly strong tug on her arm. Turning, Hermione was shocked to see that it was Ron who grabbed her so harshly.

"Why were you looking at Malfoy? Have you secretly had sex together already?!" Ron whispered furiously, his grip on her hand only becoming stronger.

"What?! No! You are so ridiculous sometimes Ron," Hermione whispered back just as furiously.

"Well when you send him looks like that, it's easy to assume."

"It's only so easy to assume because you're so judgmental," Hermione shook her hand away from her friend's gasp. She gave him a steaming glare before heading out the Great Hall doors, "and jealous."

XXXXX

"Hey Ron, can you please pass me the potion?" Hermione asked, paying more attention to what she was jotting down then her friend. After finishing her paragraph, Hermione turned to see a vacant spot instead of a potion.

"Psttt. Ron," Hermione whispered but still didn't get the redhead's attention, who, she noted, was actually working diligently on his work.

"Ron?...Roonnnnn...Ron!" Instead of a reply from her friend, Hermione heard a sudden yell that made her cringe.

"Miss Granger! Move immediately to the empty seat next to Mr. Goyle and finish your work," Snape, who was now right in front of her desk, leaned his face close to hers and growled, "and no **talk-ing!**"

"Yes sir," Hermione mumbled, grabbing her books while ignoring the sudden snickers that echoed off the stony cold walls of the dungeon. Hermione reluctantly moved next to Goyle. When she sat down, she realized that his 'friends' were clear across the room working on their assignment.

I wonder why Goyle is over here instead of there?

Hermione picked up her quill and started to write her conclusion. After a minute or two, Hermione's cinnamon eyes grew wide with an idea.

Duh Hermione!

Hermione made sure Professor Snape was not paying attention to her before she turned to talk to the stupid Slytherin.

"Hello Goyle."

Hermione received a grunt in reply.

Well...I guess that's a start.

"How are you?"

No grunt came this time, just silence. Hermione looked to the side in thought before speaking again.

"Weren't those muffins extra delicious this morning?"

With the mention of food, Goyle nearly spun around in his chair to face Hermione. His eyes were bright and a wide grin was on his face.

"Only the most delicious in the whole universe!" Goyle said happily. His friendly look only remained a moment before he turned back into his original sitting position and possessed his mean demeanor again, "Aren't I suppose to not talk to you?"

Hermione started the lab portion of the assignment after she finished writing her summary, "Why can't you talk to me?"

"'Cuz you are a stupid lion thing, you have blood that's like mud, and because Malfoy and Crabbe don't like it," Goyle stated, nodding his head in the direction of his friends.

This guy may be dumber then he looks... which may be a concern.

"Why aren't you sitting with them anyway Goyle? I thought they were your friends," Hermione asked while placing a brown lock of hair behind her ear.

"On assignments like this, they don't like me working with them. They say I'm a lost case," He turned to Hermione with his eyebrows furrowed, "whatever that means."

Hermione started to feel pity for Goyle as she stirred her potion.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, plus Snape says my mouth will make a better fly catcher over in this corner," Goyle said, cracking a quick smile her way.

"So do you work on your assignments alone?"

"Yeah. At least, I try to. I always end up doing horrible though and I don't want to ask Professor Snape for help."

"Why not?"

"'Cuz he scares me."

Hermione had to squeeze her mouth shut in order to keep herself from laughing. She turned her head to the side when she saw Snape's eyes on her. Hermione remained quiet when he looked away, but not for too long.

She did have to take advantage of the situation, of course.

"Why not let me tutor you? I can really help improve your grades," Hermione chimed, trying to sound as nonchalant as she could.

"Uhhhhhhhh..." Goyle squeezed his eyes shut in concentration, "I don't think-"

"I'll bring some homemade treats," Hermione smiled when she saw Goyle's fat, sweaty hand in front of her face.

"You got your self a meal."

Hermione quickly exchanged a handshake with the Slytherin, "It's deal Goyle, not meal."

"Oh."

XXXXX

Tracking down Crabbe was much more difficult then tracking down Goyle. The situation with Goyle just fell onto her lap, and she knew Crabbe would be a completely different story. Hermione would have to force the situation on her lap this time around.

Hermione watched as Crabbe turned into one of the many tall, book aisles of the library. She quietly tiptoed her way into the aisle right next to Crabbe's. She watched Crabbe scan the books as she followed him in perfect step. When his hand started to reach for a book, Hermione was fast to pull it out first.

"Oh. I hope this wasn't the book you were reaching for Crabbe," Hermione said smoothly, looking down at the now opened book and skimming its pages with her fingers.

Crab sent her a look that reminded her of a pug, "Put it back, Granger. I wanted it first."

"I'm not sure if this book is on your reading level Crabbe," Hermione commented as she started to walk to where he was. She turned the corner and faced him before continuing on, "The more first year level books are over there."

"Shut up and give me the book," Crabbe hissed, sticking his grubby hand out while his face started to turn red.

"Midnight Magic?" Hermione laughed before placing the book in Crabbe's hand, "**You** are into **romance **novels?"

With the sudden look he gave her, Hermione knew she insulted him. Crabbe crossed his arms over his fat chest.

"They have good sex scenes. That's all."

It seemed that Hermione's mouth just filled with bad taste, "You're repulsing."

"It's one of my better qualities," Crabbe let his eyes roam up and down Hermione's body, "Why were you talking to Goyle yesterday?"

"He needed help on his assignment," Hermione said cooly as she put her hands on her hips, "I'm tutoring him, although he tried to prevent me from doing so because it would bother you and Malfoy."

"Malfoy's the only one who truly has a problem with you," Crabbe said, taking a large step towards Hermione which nearly closed the gap between them, "I, of course, don't. I don't mind anything with a good set of t and a."

(tits and ass, for anyone who doesn't know).

Ew. Crabbe hitting on me is even more disgusting then Ron's brownies.

"Why don't we make a pact Crabbe?" Hermione asked sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes for special effect. She didn't know she could be so...well, sexy.

"What kind of pact Granger?" Crabbe asked, taking a step so close to Hermione that she could nearly feel his nasty body on hers. She resisted the urge to shove him into the book aisle.

The Order owes me... big time.

"I won't let anyone know about your romance books Fabio," When Crabbe raised an eyebrow, Hermione just shook her bushy head for him to dismiss it (A/N: because you know Fabio is a muggle...or is he? So there's no way Crabbe would know who that is), "if you just simply acknowledge me in the hallways, in the classrooms, and with Malfoy."

"Desperate for my acknowledgment?" Crabbe asked more to himself then her. A wicked gleam came into his eyes, "I like it, but only on two conditions we can seal the pact."

Hermione fought back the urge to gulp.

"And what exactly are they?"

"You have to teach me how to dance."

Deciding not to question him, Hermione shrugged, "Fine."

"And you take some sexy pictures for me in a very sexy slytherin outfit," Crabbe replied, nearly getting a hard on just picturing the slender young women doing provocative pictures.

Hermione also fought back the urge to vomit. Right there and then.

Her pride, dignity, and reputation seemed to disappear right in front of her eyes.

"...Alright."

"Cool," Crabbe gave Hermione one last long look before passing her. Hermione turned immediately when she felt his disgusting, fat hands pinch her buttocks, "Later sweet cheeks."

XXXXX A Few Days Later

_**Crunch.**_

Hermione took a bite of her toasted bread that was unusually dry this morning. Her cinnamon

brown eyes glanced around the silent Gryffindor table, which was also kind of unusual. Ron and her were still not on the best of terms, and Harry and Ginny were scared that if they made conversation, the two would just break out into a fight. It was nice that neither of them chose a side, but the result of that was silence when they were with both Hermione and Ron. The only interaction at the table was the intertwining of Harry's hand and Ginny's hand.

_**Crunch.**_

This is too awkward...

Placing her unfinished toast on her plate, Hermione stood up. She took a swig of orange juice as her eyes locked onto the Slytherin table.

Time to face the music.

After putting her over-the-shoulder burgundy book bag on, Hermione started to amble towards the Slytherin table. She held her head high with confidence and poise. Her bushy, chestnut hair was intertwined in a french braid and she wore a crisp, long-sleeve white blouse that had the Gryffindor symbol embedded above the left side of her chest. To match the white blouse, she wore a black skirt that was long but still showed the curves of her legs. She wore white knee-socks made out of a fine, thin material with a pair of black Mary Janes. Simple silver jewelry glistened in the sun and her makeup looked almost natural.

Cold glares, crossed arms, and whispers hit Hermione when she reached the Slytherin table. Hermione ignored them and kept her attention focused on the empty chair next to Goyle.

A nice welcoming of 'what the fuck? Get out of here' met her as soon as she sat down in her desired spot. Hermione took her Potions book, some parchment, a quill, and black ink out and placed it in front of her.

"Take your studying somewhere else, mud blood!"

"Go find other worms to associate with, you bookworm!"

"Guys. Shut up," the cool, feminine voice got Hermione to look up from what she was doing. Hermione mouthed a 'thank you' to the cool-collected blonde Slytherin sitting across from her.

"I do have to say though Hermione, it is awfully a bit too brave to step in our," Leigh cast a look up and down the Slytherin table without moving her head, "territory. This is the snake's pit, not the lion's den."

"I'm informed Leigh," Hermione placed Goyle's food to the side so she had enough room to share her book with him. Goyle frowned in response, "I'm here to help Goyle."

"Is this true Goyle?" Draco asked. It was the first thing he said since Hermione sat down at his table. He had been so quiet, Hermione almost forgot that the sun-kissed blonde has been there, "You're having this...**girl**...tutor you?"

This girl? What ever happened to mud blood, disease, beaver, or bookworm?

Not that I mind of course.

Goyle turned towards Hermione with a frightened look. She patted his thick arm in comfort.

"Uh...yeah," Goyle answered. Draco didn't say anything in response, he just decided to look at Hermione for a long moment before turning to chat with Crabbe.

It's weird how this doesn't bother him.

Hermione, however, didn't know that it was quite the contrary.

What in the Merlin has gone wrong with the world? Lately, Granger seems to be everywhere! It's like there's some magnetic force that pulls us together. She's been acting a little too weird

lately also. First with that freaky little notepad thing, and now she's befriending Crabbe and Goyle! However, the pout on his lips started to transform into a smirk This only leaves more opportunity to pick on her and mess with her head.

"After you write that down, I want you to memorize this list," he heard Hermione instruct Goyle.

Perfect

XXXXX

It was Friday night. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she felt like she was walking to the plank. A shiver, mostly out of fear, ran down her spine as she reached the bottom step. A black, gothic-styled door came into focus. One hand carried a full bag and the other reached up to knock on the door.

_**Knock Knock**_

Hermione was dressed casually and comfortably, though she knew she wouldn't stay that way for long. She wore a plain, gray boat-neck sweater, a pair of tight denim jeans, and black sketchers. (A/N: a boat-neck sweater is a type of sweater that doesn't have fabric covering the shoulders. It was really in fashion during the 80's.) Her chestnut hair was pulled back in a sloppy bun and her face was unpainted. She was not dressed to impress.

The door opened to show Crabbe standing there with a tight smile and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Ah sweet cheeks, right on time. Please come in and make yourself at home. You'll be here for a while," Crabbe winked at Hermione before moving out of the way so she could come in. Hermione stepped into the unoccupied Slytherin common room. Slytherin flags hung proudly on the walls and in the air. A bright fire in an emerald fireplace tried it's best to keep the room warm, but Hermione felt like she could feel the frigid floor even through her sneakers. Hermione noticed a large painting of a silver rattle snake on one the walls.

"Are we the only people here?" Hermione asked, placing her bag on a black couch as Crabbe shut the door behind him.

"With the exception of one other person, yes," Crabbe walked over to the black couch and lounged on it, "A majority of people snuck there way to Hogsmeade to have some fun and the others are lurking somewhere else in the building."

"Who else is here?" Assuming the worst, a clear picture of Malfoy came into Hermione's mind. She wouldn't be able to do **this **with him snickering at her every pose.

"A close friend who's here to help me direct the shoot. The creative director, per say."

Oh Merlin, It is Malfoy.

"Such a generous title Crabbe," Hermione turned to see not the worst, but certainly not the best either.

"Ah, there you are Leigh," Crabbe switched his glance from Hermione to Leigh. Hermione's jaw nearly hit the cold floor when she focused her attention on the pretty blonde. Leigh always did carry a sexy, confident aura but she never saw Leigh dressed so... Hermione couldn't find a word other than undressed. Leigh's platinum hair was held in a high ponytail with the exception of two curled strands in the front. Forest green eyeshadow covered her eyelids and her black mascara and eyeliner made her eyes pop. Red lipstick added the extra sex-appeal and a black choker circled her neck. She wore green studs as earrings and a mix of green and black bracelets dangled on her wrist. Her outfit consisted of a dark green tank top, a black jean mini skirt that stopped mid thigh, and black heels that had green ribbons that tied around her calves.

"L-Leigh?!"

"Don't act like my mother and have a heart attack, Hermione," she smirked as she hugged her Gryffindor friend. Hermione had a swift of Leigh's breezy perfume as she pulled out of the hug, "This will be you soon."

"Oh Merlin, I hope so," Crabbe commented.

"Keep your pants on Crabbe," Leigh turned back towards Hermione and pointed at the bag, "Is that yours?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Grab it and let's go," Leigh started up the steps that led to the girls dormitories. However, Hermione didn't move.

"Why are we going up there? I though we were shooting it down here."

"Hun, you won't get very sexy pictures looking like that," When Hermione sent a glare at the pretty blonde, Leigh shrugged, "Don't kill me for being honest. Now c'mon."

Hermione cast Crabbe, who was fiddling with his digital camera, a heated look before following Leigh up to the girls' dorms.

XXXXX An Hour Later

"Remember to have confidence when he's shooting you," Leigh told Hermione, who was currently in a headlock. When Hermione kept fidgeting with her eye makeup, Leigh had to result to violence, "because if you look scared and meek, the picture will turn out horrible. It's good to have some vulnerability, but we're basically going mens magazine here. So as Tyra would say, be fierce."

"You watch America's Next Top Model?" Hermione tried her best to hide her shock.

"I'll kill you if you tell anyone," Leigh growled as she applied pink lipstick to Hermione's mouth, "Do you know they have England's Next Top Nonmuggle Model?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. It's hosted by Cho Chang's Aunt. Her name is Delvia Zeek," Leigh grabbed her wand and murmured a spell which made a belly ring appear on Hermione. It was a silver ring that had a small silver chain dangling from it. On the end on the silver chain was a small emerald diamond, "I'm thinking about trying out for the show one day and maybe you should consider it too."

"Me? Leigh, let's try to stick with reality."

Leigh rolled her brown eyes as she made a quick adjustment to Hermione's straightened hair, "You have more beauty then you know. Just look into the mirror."

Hermione let out a deep breath before she got up from the bed. She didn't need to look in the mirror to know she looked different, she already felt it. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but it did keep the butterflies in her stomach.

Hermione turned to look at herself in the full-length mirror and the most uncharacteristic thought came into her head.

Holy fucking shit.

She didn't know where to begin. Her once bushy hair now cascaded down her shoulders in sleek, straight waves. It looked longer and still held some volume. Her eyes were almost identical to Leighs, except her eyeshadow was a lighter green and her cinnamon brown eyes looked brighter and sharper with the somewhat thick, black eyeliner and mascara. Light pink blush highlighted her cheek bones and her pink lips stood out perfectly. Her pale skin looked remarkable and fresh. Hermione didn't wear a necklace but silver snake earrings, which were borrowed from Leigh, hung from her ears.

She wore a tight, athletic-looking shirt. It was short-sleeved and had two thick, white stripes across the sleeve. The Slytherin symbol covered the front of the green shirt and her chest looked bigger. The shirt cut at her waist which showed off her flat stomach and belly ring. She wore a pair of tight, low-cut jeans and a small portion of her silver thong clung to her narrow hipbone. The only thing was able to keep of hers was her black sneakers. (A/N: If any of you shop at Hot Topic, the slytherin shirt there is the one I'm trying to describe.)

"Do I really have to show my thong?" Hermione twisted her body to the side and looked at it in the mirror.

"Yes, Hermione. It adds the sexiness," Leigh crossed over to the door, "Now let's go downstairs. The Slytherins aren't going to stay out all night."

The faster I get this over with, the more likely no one will see me.

Hermione let her hand trail down the stair's banister as she followed Leigh down the stairs.

Thank Merlin Malfoy isn't here. He would get such a laugh out of this.

As soon as he heard footsteps, Crabbe woke up from his nap and turned towards the staircase. Since he had already seen Leigh's sexy look earlier, Crabbe was quick to look past her towards Hermione.

The thought that appeared earlier in Hermione's head now appeared in Crabbe's.

Holy Fucking Shit.

Let's just say, the waking up wasn't the only thing that gave him his 'morning wood.' The hormonal teen nearly leaped off the couch in joy and ran over to the dolled up girls.

"Leigh, you sure do know how to transform an ugly duckling.."

Hermione ignored Crabbe's complisult and placed her sweater, which she brought down for comfort, on the couch. (A/N: compliment that's more like an insult).

"Okay Granger, stand on the staircase. Leigh, can you please turn on some sexy music?" Crabbe asked, walking over to the couch to fetch his digital camera.

"Fine," Leigh mumbled, walking over to the boom box and turning on the cd Hermione gave her earlier. Leigh kicked up an eyebrow at the suddenly soft music coming from the boom box.

_Will you count me in?_

_I've been a way for a while now_

_You've got me feeling like a child now_

_Because every time I see your bubbly face_

_I get the tingles in a silly place_

_It starts in my toes_

_and I crinkle my nose-_

Leigh cut off the boom box off and turned towards Hermione, "Dear, I told you sexy, not sappy."

Hermione crossed her arms in protest, "It's sexy in a sensual way."

Silence filled the room for a moment before Leigh spoke again, "I have a brilliant idea. I'll be right back. In the meantime, just listen to the radio."

Leigh made her way back up to the girls' dormitory as the song 'Buttons' from the Pussycat Dolls flowed from the radio. Hermione turned her head towards Crabbe, who eyes were nearly bulging out of their sockets.

"Okay. Pose," Hermione hesitantly placed her hands on her hips. She heard the click of the camera. "More sexy," Hermione did the same pose, but only raised an eyebrow. Another click of the camera and a sigh from Crabbe, "Granger, let loose. Feel the music and think of someone hot...like you."

Hermione didn't like how the picture of Malfoy with only a white towel around his waist came into her head. She heard the click of the camera.

"No. That's more bewilderment then sexy. Come on Granger, give me something."

Oh? So I'm basically bewildered at the thought of Malfoy? Pft, I'll prove you wrong.

Hermione turned and got down on her knees. She gripped the white railing with her hands and swung her head back to keep the hair out of her eyes. She then turned towards Crabbe with somewhat slit eyes and a partially opened mouth.

The click of the camera was heard.

"Good. Keep going."

Feeding off the first compliment, Hermione got up and swung one leg over the black banister and placed her hand on it for balance.

_**Click**_

"Sexy."

Hermione kept her one leg on the other side of the banister as she straddled the banister and smirked at the camera.

_**Click.**_

"Now you got me going."

It scared Hermione that she liked the feeling of being sexual and provocative. She had never really turned someone on before and never had the intention to. Now, she was straddling a staircase and enjoying the positive feedback for being so wild and daring.

"Let's move to the couch where you can experiment with some of my toys."

Although Hermione did feel sexy, Crabbe would never stop from having an effect on her upchuck reflex.

XXXXX

Oh, she experimented alright. After five minutes, Hermione saw herself working with apples for the schoolgirl shot, handcuffs for the bad-ass stuff, and extra jewelry for the rich and famous look. However, her next prop was a complete surprise.

"I'm back," Leigh singed from the steps. Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Leigh carrying a cage and a cd, "Come here Crabbe."

Leigh placed the cage on the floor as Crabbe got up to walk over towards her.

"How perfect is this for the 'Slytherin' look?" Leigh opened the cage for Crabbe to see the secret surprise. Hermione straightened up and tried to peek, but the two bodies blocked her view.

"Too perfect," Crabbe closed the cage before calling Hermione over. With her arms crossed protectively over her chest, Hermione walked to Crabbe. Her eyes fell onto the white cage, "What's in there?"

"Granger, you've done very well so far. I just need you to do this last thing for me."

"Just open the cage Crabbe."

"Okay," Crabbe lifted the top off, "I hope you aren't afraid of snakes."

Hermione's eyes widened at the exposed 7-foot, silver boa constrictor, "No way."

"Hermione, Elvis is the kindest snake ever. He won't bite you."

"You're right, Leigh," Hermione sent the blonde a look, "He'll just suffocate me to death."

"He will not," Leigh walked over to pick up her pet snake that she was able to sneak in her final year, "He loves all ladies. Don't you Elvis?" Leigh asked, using her baby voice as she glanced at the snake's head. The trained snake hissed in response.

I wish Harry was here to tell me what he was saying.

"Just be confident, Hermione. Think of Elvis more of a feathered boa then a boa constrictor," Leigh said, slowly placing the snake into Hermione's lifted hands. Leigh then walked back over to the boom box to put her own cd in.

"Give her a friendly kiss, Elvis," Leigh commanded. The silver snake bent his head towards Hermione's bare stomach and tickled her side with his tongue.

"Eeeee!" Hermione squealed, shifting the snake in her arms as Crabbe grabbed his camera, "Let's make this shoot a quick one."

"We'll see," Crabbe turned towards Leigh, "Cue music."

Britney Spears' song 'I'm A Slave For You' started to pour out of the boom box. Leigh turned the volume up to make Hermione pay attention more to the hot song then the 7-foot snake in her arms.

_I know I may be young but_

_I got feelings too_

_and I need to do_

_what I feel like doing_

_So let me go_

_and Just listen_

Crabbe nearly got another hard on with all the sexy poses Hermione was serving him. Once she got comfortable with the snake, Hermione started to dance with it to get a better shot.

_Let's go_

_Like that_

_You like it huh?_

_Yeah_

_Now watch me._

_Get it Get it-_

"Crabbe, you will not believe how drunk those idiots are at the- what in the world? **Granger?**"

The thought that had affected Hermione and Crabbe earlier was now effecting Malfoy.

Holy Fucking Shit.

Hermione felt like ten bombs had just exploded in her stomach. Hermione paused and turned, snake in her hands and all. Her face turned pale with fright and humiliation.

"Draco, you look delicious this evening," Leigh cooed, walking over to Hermione and taking the snake from her, "Elvis says hello."

"Granger?"

Hermione took that as the signal to get her shit and leave. Maybe if she went fast enough, Malfoy would think he was imaging her. I mean, she didn't look like herself.

Snatching her sweater from off the couch, Hermione turned to mouth to Leigh that she'll get her stuff later. Not bothering to even put the sweater on, Hermione pushed Malfoy out of her way to exit the Slytherin common room.

Malfoy turned towards Crabbe before following Hermione, "You and I are having a **talk **later."

Malfoy turned and exited out the Slytherin common room to see Hermione running up the steps, "Granger!"

Don't look back. If I don't let anything distract me, I can outrun him.

"Damn it," Malfoy cursed, running up the steps and chasing after her. He knew what he was doing was the **last** thing anyone expected. Him, Malfoy, chasing after a mud-blood. But curiosity was killing him here. Why in the world was **HERMIONE GRANGER **in the Slytherin common room taking picture for Crabbe? And when in the hell could she look like **THAT**?

Malfoy was now about only ten feet behind her. Although he was close to the brunette, he knew he would never catch her if he didn't distract her.

What would catch her attention?

Malfoy suddenly came to halt and let out the most fake gasp he could manage, "Are those the posted grades from Professor McGonagall's test?"

Hermione skidded to a stop and turned to see what Malfoy was talking about. Hermione positioned herself into a running stance after she realized she was tricked, but a warm grasp caught her arm.

"L-Let m-me go Malf-Malfoy," Hermione breathed, finally deciding to catch her breath as she tried to tug her arm away from his. However, Malfoy refused to let go as he too caught his own breath. Hermione noted that he was wearing a black sweater neck, light blue jeans, and white sneakers. Hermione had the strange urge to brush his un-gelled, sun-kissed blonde hair out of his eyes.

"What in the Mer-Merlin has gotten into you Gr-Granger?" since he was bending over, Malfoy tilted his head up to look at her, "You're acting strange."

"Whatever do you mean?" Hermione asked coldly, raising her chin arrogantly at him.

"Don't play that card with me Granger," Malfoy stood straight now and the way he towered over made her feel slightly intimidated, "You know exactly what I mean. Look at yourself, you're wearing a **Slytherin **shirt."

"I'm experimenting with a new look. Like it?" Hermione asked coyly, trying to act as cool and collected as possible.

"You know, you're not as tough as you think you are," Malfoy closed the space between them, "You need to remember who you're messing with."

"You don't intimidate me Malfoy," Hermione spat. She was only slightly lying.

"I might not intimidate you Granger," Malfoy let his pointer finger slip under the thong string on her hip, "But I'm positive I do other things."

He pulled the thong string back and let it snap across her skin.

"I owed Crabbe a favor," Hermione explained, trying not to hiss at the sudden sting. She managed to break her arm free from his grasp, "So I let him take some pictures."

"Dressed like that, you would think otherwise. I'll give you a little tip. Stick with the bookworm, good girl status you have. Let little puppies like Weasel capture your attention. You aren't ready to roll with the top dogs," Malfoy let his eyes skim her up and down as he brushed a hand through his blonde locks.

"No," Hermione grabbed Malfoy's hand and brushed her body against his. She stood on her tiptoes in order to whisper in his ear, "You just aren't ready to handle it." With that said, Hermione let go of his hand and pushed him the chest. Hermione turned, gave him one last look over her shoulder, and walked towards the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

XXXXX A Few Day's Later

"You just aren't ready to handle it."

He hated to admit it, even to himself, but she was right. He wasn't ready to handle this new Hermione who appears the last year he ever has to see her again. He wasn't ready to handle seeing her being friends with his own friends. He wasn't ready to handle her new dress code. He wasn't ready to handle her period.

Malfoy sat in a black, cushioned chair on the left side of the Slytherin common room. He was writing ideas down for his secret organization (A/N: you'll find out more about this next chapter) as Goyle started to set up for his tutoring session.

"Why can't you two tutor in the library? You know, far. Far, Far away from me," Malfoy complained, a sneer on his face.

"I...uh... can't concentrate well there," Goyle mumbled in response, opening a book and getting his homework out for Hermione to check.

"Can you concentrate anywhere?" Malfoy asked, lifting his icy blue eyes from his notes. Goyle only tilted his head down at that, but raised it when he heard a knock on the door.

"There she is," Goyle got up to answer the door, "She brought homemade treats, maybe she'll give you one."

"Pfft."

Goyle opened the door. Hermione stood in the doorway, dressed and looking like her normal self again. Malfoy silently thanked Merlin for that. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt that had white letters spelling 'Knowledge' across her chest, khakis, and brown non-sneaker shoes. Her hair was more wavy then busy. The top part of it was in a ponytail and the rest was down.

"Hi Goyle," Hermione, who through tutoring sessions quickly became fond of the Slytherin, gave him a warm hug before walking over towards the couch.

"Hey Hermione," Goyle responded back before sitting down next to her on the couch. Hermione turned her head towards Malfoy's direction.

"Hello Malfoy."

"...Granger," Draco greeted without looking up from his notes.

"Okay Goyle, do you have your homework for me to check?" Goyle passed her a piece of parchment with sloppy handwriting. Silence filled the room as she read the piece of paper with a critical eye while correcting or jotting down some notes he can add. She turned back to Goyle with a smile on her face when she was done reading, "Overall, very good job Goyle."

Malfoy looked up to see a slight blush cover Goyle's cheeks, "T-Thanks Hermione."

Draco fought back the urge to laugh as he raised his shoulders slightly. How pathetic.

Hermione started to go over the current lesson they were learning in Potions. Goyle nodded a few times to show that he was following along with what Hermione was telling him. She even asked him a few questions that he, surprisingly, got right. Hermione passed Goyle one of her chocolate chip cookies after a while.

Malfoy felt his stomach growl as the scent of the freshly baked cookies hit him. He looked up again when he heard the sound of the common room door opening. Crabbe walked in, eyes scanning pictures that had him nearly drooling.

"You have to look at these Mal-"

Hermione turned her head towards Crabbe. Malfoy found this the perfect opportunity to steal a cookie when her attention was elsewhere, "I think I ought to look at them first, hm?"

"Uh...yeah... of course," Crabbe shoved the pictures into Hermione's opened hand, "Here."

Although she tried to hide it, Draco could tell Hermione was happy with the result. There was a twinkle in her eye when she started to talk to Crabbe, "I would like a copy of these."

"Sure, whatever. Can I get those back?" When Hermione handed the pictures back to Crabbe, Crabbe walked over to Malfoy so they can both look at them. Hermione let Goyle chomp on some more cookies as she watched Malfoy's reaction to her pictures.

The thing that pissed her off was that there was no reaction. Not one. Not a mean laugh, a surprised look, a sigh. There was nothing.

Hermione gulped when she dared to ask what he thought.

"What do you expect me to think?" Draco asked, letting his icy eyes rest on hers.

"I don't know-"

"Yes you do."

"I said-"

"Hermione, I believe you owe me a dance," Crabbe cut in, going over to the table and shutting the book Goyle was looking at. Goyle gave his friend a cold stare before reopening his book and working diligently again.

"I- uh-Do we have to do this right now?-"

"Granger, you heard him. You owe him a dance," Malfoy teased, closing his notebook to get comfortable in his seat, "I would really appreciate a laugh."

Hermione sent Malfoy a look as Crabbe flicked his wand at the boom box that still sat in the corner of the room. The song 'KoKomo' filled the room and Crabbe held out a sweaty hand.

Reluctantly, Hermione placed her hand in Crabbe's and started to dance with him to the song he selected. Draco was disappointed to see that it wasn't Hermione who was a horrible dancer, but that it was Crabbe. Crabbe, who seemed to have two left feet, kept stepping on her toes and ramming them into things. Draco smirked at Hermione's desperate look. It was clear that she wanted this to end as soon as possible.

Why not mess with her head for a bit? The poor git needs some help anyway.

"Don't spread your feet that much. It makes you unbalanced," Hermione tried to breathe as he squeezed her half the death to him.

"Crabbe, just stop. You're embarrassing everyone here," Malfoy said. Crabbe let go of Hermione, who was trying to catch her breath.

"Crabbe we-we'll try again later," Hermione promised.

"Alright," Crabbe sighed, grabbing the pictures he left on the table, "I'm going to go make copies of these."

As soon as Crabbe left the room, Hermione turned to Malfoy with a smirk on her own face.

"Do all Slytherins dance that horribly?" Hermione glanced down at Goyle, who was working hard on his assignment, "Besides Goyle."

Hermione smiled when she saw Goyle blush again.

Draco rolled his eyes, "No, Crabbe is just untalented. Not to mention, his taste in music and dance partners suck."

"I don't suck," Hermione defended herself, "I bet you're a worse dancer then Crabbe."

"Don't get your hopes up," Malfoy shifted in his seat, "I'm perfect at everything."

"Then why don't you grow some balls," Hermione almost retreated a step when Malfoy shot her a look, "and prove it."

Hermione was surprised when she saw Malfoy get up and waltz over to her, "Fine, but I'm only doing this to shut your smart-ass mouth up."

"You have room to talk," Hermione spat back.

"You're about to be in my hold," Draco flicked his wand towards the radio to change the song, "I suggest you don't piss me off."

Hermione had to hold back a laugh when she heard his song selection, "'Hopelessly Devoted' from Grease, and you're gonna tease Crabbe for his taste in music?"

"What's 'Grease'?"

Oh right.

"Nevermind. Let's just dance."

Draco sneered at her before pulling her towards him. Hermione placed one hand on his shoulder and her other hand in his as he placed his free hand on her waist. Draco started to lead them into a slow dance.

_My smile is not the first heartbroken_

_My eyes are not the first to cry_

_I'm not the first to know _

_There's no getting over you_

_I'm just a fool who's willing_

_to sit around and wait for you_

_But baby can't you see_

_there's nothing else for me to do_

_because im hopelessly devoted to you_

The arrogant prune, she had to admit, was a good dancer. It was uncomfortable and weird how she found herself dancing with her arch nemesis. Hermione felt almost comfortable in his hold, which wasn't extremely tight or too lax. She kept her gaze past his shoulder. She had been brave to somewhat ask him to dance, but she wasn't brave enough to look at him when they were being this intimate.

Which was a somewhat bad thing, since her goal was too sleep with him sooner or later. If she couldn't look at him now, how could she look at him in bed?

_My head is saying fool forget him_

_My heart is saying don't let go_

_Hold onto the end_

_And that's what I intend to do_

'_Cuz im hopelessly devoted to you_

"I've proved you wrong," Malfoy stated, a smirk coming onto his face as he finished the dance with her. During the dance, his eyes mainly focused on the common room. He planned to drop Hermione right on the floor if anyone saw the two of them dancing together.

The song ended but Hermione didn't step out of Draco's hold just yet, "How do you know?"

"You're easy to read," Draco let go of Hermione. Hermione took a couple steps back to keep a safe distance between them, "Now tell me Granger."

"Tell you what?"

"That I'm a good dancer. So good, in fact, that I'm better then Weasel and Pothead."

"I am not going to feed your ego and let your already big head grow only more."

Malfoy let Hermione's insult glide off his shoulders, "Say it."

Hermione turned her head towards Goyle, who nodded her on to just say it and get it over with before Malfoy got pissed.

"Er. Fine. You're a good dancer."

"Andddd?"

Hermione gave Malfoy a nasty glare, "A much better dancer then Ron and Harry."

Malfoy smirked and closed the distance between him and the bookworm again. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Good girl. Don't forget who you're messing with."

Malfoy shoved her just like she shoved him earlier. He then ambled towards the common room door and opened it, "Later Goyle. Later Granger."

With that, he was gone.

"So... um... how about some more of those cookies?" Goyle asked.

XXXXX

End of Chapter! There! Finally! It's super long to make up for my long delay in updating this. Ill try to update this sooner, especially since things are starting to get a little steamy. Did you guys like it? I'm pretty proud of the chapter. So what will happen? Hmm? Guess you'll have to find out.

Please Review! I would really appreciate it, even if it's just a "this rocks" or "wow, you suck!". If you're going to put me on your alert/favorite story list, can't you at least review my work to let me know what you think?? Please?

Yeah. I'm begging. So just Review! Ha! Maybe I'll update sooner if I get more reviews!

Chibi Neko-Chan2


	6. An Unwelcomed Interference

Omg. I'm so sorry for not thanking the people who reviewed chapter 4!! I always appreciate reviews and It just slipped my mind because I was so excited when I finished chapter 5! So with that said..

Chapter 4 Thank You's: Iloverwhpdm, Ellyanah, WinnethePoo92, kathygreeneyes, Lornfaer, no.1dracolover, Ashley E, -x-StaarGiirl-o-, Dangerous Love, MoshiMoshiQueen, r0que lebeau, allhugs 13

Chapter 5 Thank You's: Ashley E, Ellyanah, KissKISSxXxBangBANG, Arya, Hopless4NonExistentLove, dolphinroxy, -x-StarrGiirl-o-. The Beaver-Goat, allhugs 13, Eppy Jojo, MissBrown22241

Disclaimer: I wish I did own Harry Potter so I could put Hermione and Draco together, but I don't own anything. I just pretend the epilogue never existed

A/N: So has anyone else heard about the 7th movie being split into two movies? I think it's great that they are putting everything in there supposedly (they probably have too anyway), but I think making it two separate movies is wack. I just know when I see the first part it's gonna end with a really climatic scene and then just suddenly end, and Ill end up getting pissed. But again, there's nothing I can do about it. Boo.

A/N: Vote on my poll! For the character you like the best, I'll add an extra scene with them!

Fools Fall In Love, Enemies Fall In Lust

By: Chibi Neko-Chan2

"Talking"

Thoughts

**Emphasis**

(Author/Me Talking)

_Flashback_

XXXXX- Scene Change

Previously on FFIL,EFIL:

After finding that her next step is to befriend her enemies friends, Hermione ends up getting in a fight with a very jealous Ron. One thing leads to another and Hermione finds herself tutoring Goyle (who has a slight crush on her), taking provocative pictures for a perverted Crabbe, and slow dancing with Malfoy. Will Hermione's unintentional sexy dreams about Malfoy come true soon? Find out and see!

Now on FFIL, EFIL:

With the exception of the bubbly miniature blonde that lived in the flurry, purple book, Hermione was alone in the girls' dormitory. Everyone else was currently at the Great Hall eating while she got ready for her upcoming tutoring session. Luckily, the house elves had let Hermione eat ten minutes before everyone else so she could leave early. So as she was the first one in the Great Hall, she was also the first one out.

"Barbie, I'm sorry I haven't been able to spare some time for you," Hermione apologized as she yanked the sky blue, short sleeve sweater over her head, "I really do want to become the best of friends, but I've been so busy with everything."

"It's alright Hermione. I totally understand when it comes to** him**," Barbie turned her head to look at the tiny picture of Malfoy on the miniature table beside her. Barbie was currently resting on a beach chair in a sparkly, hot pink bikini. Despite how dark it was getting in the room, Barbie persisted on getting a tan, "He is very handsome and sexy."

"Barbie, haven't we gone over this before? Malfoy is not sex-"

"Ah Ah Ah Hermione! Don't forget about the lying sensors," Barbie shoved the white sunglasses down her nose to reveal a wink. Instead of fighting with Barbie on the subject, Hermione decided to change topics.

"Barbie, why are you tanning? It's nearly eight at night," Hermione questioned, buttoning and zipping up her light denim jeans.

"The time of day never matters in Barbieville! Every moment provides ample opportunity for anything your heart desires!" Barbie chipped, reaching over and taking a sip of her lemonade, "So tell me, what's been up with you and Malfoy lately?"

"Nothing's been up. It seems like we're going nowhere," Hermione sighed as she placed her white tennis shoes on her feet, "The only thing that has really 'happened' between us was when we slow danced."

"You slow danced!? Does he smell good?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" When she saw Barbie lift her eyebrow, Hermione frowned.

"Yes, he smells good."

"It must torture you."

"The only thing that is tutoring me is **you**," Hermione joked, spraying her hair with hair spray so her curled ponytail would stay in place, "Will you just tell me what the next step is already? This step may finally let Malfoy and I advance to the next level."

"One must have patience with this sort of thing," Barbie announced, switching from her back to her stomach, "The next step is to show that you have the same interests."

"Malfoy and I? The same interests?" Hermione let out a small laugh as she grabbed her things, "This whole thing is even more impossible then Crabbe getting laid. I'll see you later Barbie."

Barbie gave Hermione a friendly wave before the book was shut and secured into Hermione's arms.

XXXXX

"So are you ready for your surprise?" Hermione asked as soon as Goyle was done with his homework. Goyle turned towards her with a huge grin across his face.

"Even more food?" He questioned happily, trying to sneak a look behind her back. Hermione blocked his view and let out a giggle.

"A batch of brownies isn't enough?" Hermione looked over towards the glass table where she placed her batch of brownies earlier. Hermione's cinnamon eyes suddenly widened when she saw there were only about two left, "I guess not."

"Hey, you had some!"

"Yeah Goyle, like one or two."

"Three," Goyle stated as he shoved one of the last two brownies in his mouth.

"I did not!" Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from Goyle, "I guess I won't give you your surprise for accusing me with such false accusations."

"Ah! Hermione! I'm sorry!" Goyle nearly wept, placing his large hands on her shoulders and nearly rocking her back and forth with his strength, "Will you forgive me?"

"Woah! Okay, okay! Goyle, I forgive you!" Hermione exclaimed, feeling like she just experienced an electrical shock or seizure, "I'll give you your surprise."

Goyle frowned and his eyes nearly filled with tears when she handed him a piece of folded parchment, "It really isn't food?"

"Nope. It's the results from your last Potions test," Hermione confirmed.

"I thought this was a 'good' surprise," Goyle sulked, fingering the parchment in his hand.

"Why don't you find out if it's a good or bad one?" Hermione tried her best to hide a smile as she watched Goyle take a deep breath and slowly open the parchment. She nearly had another seizure when Goyle suddenly stood up and started flinging his arms wildly in the air as if his favorite team just won the Quidditch World Cup.

"I got an A! I got an A!!" Goyle chanted happily while doing his own victory dance. Hermione would have found it quite hysterical if she hadn't been trying to recover from the sudden shout of excitement.

"Tha- That's wonderful Goyle!" Hermione congratulated. Goyle then grabbed her hand and forced her off the floor and into a tight, bear hug.

"Thank you Hermione! Thank you!"

"Oh Goyle, I kind of lied," Hermione grabbed a wrapped cookie from her pocket and gave it to the joyful teen, "It does involve food."

Goyle's eyes gleamed with happiness as he took a seat back on the couch with Hermione, "This is one of the best days ever and finally, a cookie! I'm so sick of eating all of Malfoy's mint ice cream."

"Mint ice cream?"

"Yeah, it's his favorite."

"Hm. Well anyway, If you keep up the good work Goyle, you might even get an E one day or maybe even an O! You just have to continue studying and working hard," Hermione patted Goyle on the knee for encouragement, "Which reminds me, when do you want to schedule our next tutoring session? I was thinking Thursday after school?"

The smile on Goyle's slowly disappeared, "Thursday after school? I can't."

"I don't mean to pry," Well actually, yes I do, "But why not Thursday afternoon?"

"I...uh..."

Use your sexy to make him spill!

"Goyle," Hermione said tenderly, replacing her hand on his knee and looking up at him softly, "You know you can tell me anything."

Goyle's cheeks became slightly red at Hermione's gentle touch, "Yeah, I know..."

"So why not Thursday afternoon?"

"I have a club meeting."

"A club meeting?" Hermione repeated, confused on why Goyle was trying to keep such a small thing from her. Hermione tried not to show her confusion as she slid her hand off his leg, "Oh."

"Yep, we meet in the vacant classroom downstairs. Room 16," As soon as Goyle spilled the information to Hermione, a sudden look of regret came across his face. He needed to learn how to keep some things private and how to not spill his beans to a pretty face.

"Interesting. So how about Thursday during our lunch break?"

"Our lunch break?" Goyle questioned, a pout forming on his lips.

"Goyleeeeeee."

"Alright," The Slytherin responded, slumping in his seat.

XXXXX

Hermione spent the portion of Thursday morning in Transfiguration. After writing down notes on how to transfigure a pen into a pig, Professor McGonagall's students were asked to line up to practice performing the mentioned task. Whereas Harry and Ron stood in front of the line, Hermione decided to, for once, wait in the back of the line. It was mainly to avoid awkwardness with her redhead friend, but also because she wanted to chat with Luna.

"So how are you and Neville doing?" Hermione asked casually, taking a step forward as the line moved up.

"Me and Neville?" Luna asked, her eyes dreamy and her voice a whisper.

"It's Neville and I-"

"We're wonderful. Thank you," Luna turned towards her friend with a warm smile. The blonde had her hair styled in a pretty bun and her bright orange, overloaded eyeshadow stood out like a sore thumb, "How are things with you, Hermione?"

"Things are terrific."

Okay, time to cut to the chase.

"Luna, will you go with me to a meeting this afternoon?" Hermione watched as a thoughtful expression crossed her friend's face.

"What kind of meeting?"

"I'm actually not quite sure-"

"My dad tells me to watch out for the ones he lists in The Quibbler," Luna leaned her head close to Hermione's ear as she whispered this, "He says those meetings can be **dangerous**."

Hermione, who wasn't a fan of The Quibbler, responded, "I'm sure it's nothing dangerous. Just something that are classmates hold interest in."

"Hm. Alright, I'll go," Luna confirmed, but lifted a finger when Hermione tried to respond, "But only if I'm allowed to bring pudding."

Hermione mouthed a 'sure' before stepping in front of Professor McGonagall and performing the spell.

XXXXX

Hermione leaned on one of the many aged pillars of Hogwarts as she waited for Luna. Her bushy hair was down and a majority of it was tucked under her dark purple hoodie, which had a picture of a black, flying raven on the front of it. She wore black jeans and shoes to match the comfortable outfit.

Hermione's ears perked when she heard sudden footsteps. Turning, she saw a petite girl with a curly, brown Afro wig. Huge green sunglasses covered a majority of her face and her outfit consisted of white sneakers, blue jeans, and a tie-dyed shirt with a human hand doing a peace sign on the front. When the eccentric girl stopped in front of her, Hermione realized that it was Luna.

"What in the Merlin are you wearing?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm ensuring my safety," Luna retorted as she walked down the hallway with Hermione. Hermione's eyes searched for the vacant classroom as her footsteps softly echoed off the walls.

"Room 16," Hermione stated, pulling her dark purple hood over her head before turning to Luna, "Come on."

The two girls silently entered the small classroom. Hermione was glad to see that the meeting hadn't started yet and that no one had noticed her or Luna's entrance. Hermione quietly took a seat in the last row, right behind two tall Slytherin males.

Hermione glanced around the room as Luna took the seat next to her. It seemed that she was the only Gryffindor in the classroom. A majority of the room consisted of Slytherins, more females then males. There were also a few Ravenclaws of both sexes but again, more females then males. There were no Hufflepuffs present.

What kind of club is this? Hermione pressed her lips in thought. And why are there more females then males?

"Everyone stand up and state the pledge," a masculine voice ordered from the doorway. A chill ran down Hermione's spine when she saw Malfoy walk to the front of the room.

That's why.

Malfoy was looking rather sexy. He was wearing a light green t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and expensive white sneakers. A silver watch glistened on his wrist and his hair was gelled back perfectly.

Hermione and Luna remained quiet as everyone else spoke the pledge.

'We loathe mudblood's

House elves we hate

we bash them so much

which makes our society great

They are the scum of the earth

and the dirt on our feet

They are just a group

We rather not meet.

They are the reason why

Hogwarts should be parted

Because they suck, and we're great

now lets get this meeting started.'

Hermione's jaw nearly hit the floor. It wasn't a wonder why Goyle tried to keep this from her! It was a club that bashed her kind and the kind of things she loved! Now she had to pretend that she was interested in this club to capture the stupid Slytherin who started the whole organization!

It was completely outrageous!

"Did everyone complete their task that was assigned last meeting? Where we slipped a laxative in the mudbloods' orange juice?" Malfoy questioned his group.

While Luna ate her pudding like nothing was wrong, Hermione clutched her stomach as a flashback came to her.

"_Here Hermione, have some. I made it special in order to thank you for those sexy pictures," Crabbe said, handing a cup of orange juice to Hermione._

"_Uh- Sure. Thanks Crabbe."_

No wonder I had to go to the bathroom only moments later!

I got to get out of here.

As Hermione started to push her chair back, the dust from the old wig got to Luna and the blonde let out a loud sneeze.

Hermione's cheeks heated as Malfoy's eyes snapped to the back of the room. A smirk crossed his face as everyone else turned in their chairs to take a look at the two girls. Hermione brought a hand up to cover her face as Luna adjusted her sunglasses.

"My My My. What a surprise," Malfoy cooed, making his way across the row in front of Hermione. When he was directly in front of her, he forced her hand down on the desk.

**Slam!**

"Don't be shy, Granger," Malfoy teased. The rest of the girls, besides Luna, exchanged jealous looks and shot Hermione death glares, "You have to explain why you're here."

Oh only because I was assigned to stalk the living day lights out of you so I can end up screwing you later. Isn't that just peachy?

"I'm here because..." Hermione avoided Malfoy's cold stare as she thought of something, "I hate my own kind. Oh, and house elves too."

There was a moment of silence before the whole classroom erupted in laughter. The only two people who weren't sharing in the laughter were Luna and Goyle. Malfoy let out a few more chuckles as he let go of Hermione's hand, "No really Granger, the truth."

"That is the truth. I hate my own kind. I realized that you were right Malfoy, mudbloods are useless. I'm so ashamed in my own kind that I've come here to beg to be viewed differently and to join your clean race."

Malfoy responded to Hermione's story with a frown and narrowed eyes, "And you just suddenly came to this realization?"

"Befriending Goyle and Crabbe has really become an advantage," Hermione responded with the fakest smile she could manage. From the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Goyle drop his shoulders in shame. Goyle's reaction made Hermione feel guilty.

Malfoy turned from Hermione as he walked back to the front of the classroom, "Good job Crabbe and Goyle. Let this be an example for everyone."

Hermione decided to drain Malfoy's voice out for the remaining fifteen minutes of the meeting. Luna dashed for the door when she saw everyone get up to exit. Hermione, however, was the last one to exit.

"Just a minute," She heard Malfoy say as his hand circled around her wrist to stop her from going anywhere. The girls who admired Malfoy halted at the doorway and stood with their arms crossed.

"Draco, what are you doing?" one of them asked, her eyes nearly burning holes through Hermione.

"Yeah Draco, I hope you're not punishing her or anything. I only like when you do that to me." A fit of giggles then came from the girl group as Hermione turned to Malfoy with an expression that clearly read 'What the fuck?'

"Ladies, Ladies. Leave Miss Granger and I alone for a moment," Malfoy rolled his eyes when the girls refused to budge, "No punishment or anything else will take place, I assure you."

"Good," One girl spat before the large group stomped off. With the flick of his wrist, Malfoy shut the door and let go of Hermione's hand. The room was suddenly filled with silence and Malfoy's sexiness.

"What game are you playing at Granger?" Malfoy asked calmly, crossing his lean, not-overly muscular arms across his chest.

"I don't know what 'game' you're talking about Malfoy," Hermione glanced towards the doorway where the girls once stood, "I'm not sure if I want to find out either."

"You might be tricking everyone else with your little strategy, but I see clearly through you."

"Do you?" Hermione asked sweetly which made Malfoy sneer, "I think you just can't stand that I might have the same interests as you."

"You don't know my interests."

"You enjoy bashing mudbloods, making me cry, mint ice cream, and ice skating," Hermione confirmed, placing her hand in her pocket, "The only thing I don't like doing out of that list is making myself cry, which is pretty understandable."

"I don't enjoy ice skating-"

"Yes you do," Hermione took a piece of yellow paper out that reminded everyone in the club about the ice skating at Hogsmeade on Saturday. She answered Malfoy's confused look, "I found it on the floor back there," Hermione slapped the piece of paper against Malfoy's chest before opening the door, "I'll see you there."

Malfoy sighed as she exited. He crumbed the piece of paper in his hand and threw it in the trash can.

XXXXX

"Dashling?"

"Yo."

"Dearie?"

"Hey Baby."

"Goyle?"

"Right Here."

"Granger?...Granger?"

"Here!" Hermione called, running up to the group whom stood cool and collectively in a corner of Hogsmeade, "Sorry I'm late."

"Should be. Huckleberry?"

Hermione watched the small puffs of fog appear in front of her face as she caught her breath. She placed her bare hands in her puffy, white jacket pocket's to keep them warm. She wore two pairs of toe socks, brown boots, soffie shorts under her dark blue jeans, and a light, tan jacket under her warmer, puffier jacket. The fur outlining of the tan jacket's hood could be seen on top of the plain white hood. Hermione's hair was straightened and the top half of it was held back by a bronze, butterfly pin.

Malfoy mainly wore all black. He had a long black peacoat on that had three, fat buttons running down the front of it. He wore a dark blue sweater neck underneath the peacoat and had a navy blue scarf wrapped around his neck. His boots were black, his jeans were dark blue like Hermione's, and grey earmuffs kept his ears warm. His hair was un-gelled and the dark outfit made his icy blue eyes stand out even more.

Every one else was wearing... who cares what they were wearing? They didn't matter at the moment. The only thing she had to note was that they were dressed properly and not naked.

"Okay everyone's here," Malfoy shot a look at his two followers, "Well, at least physically. Let's go."

Hermione was first behind Draco, but after constant pushing and near hair-pulling from Draco's posse, she found herself in the very back with Goyle. Which wasn't a bad thing, but she was here to capture the sun-kissed blonde's attention, to let him know that they had the same interests, and that she was somewhat interested in him.

The real Hermione wasn't interested in Malfoy at all. We, of course, were talking about the fake Hermione here... right?

Then why did she find herself glaring at the back of the posse's heads?

Hermione sat down on a wooden bench to put her ice skates on. Goyle, who was doing the same, turned towards Hermione with a grin.

"Have you ever been ice skating before?"

"A couple of times when I was kid," Hermione admitted, securing her right ice-skate, "But I haven't been in a long while."

"Well I only been once," Goyle said, standing up and wobbling in his ice-skates, "You're better off."

"I'm sure we'll both be fine," Hermione assured, getting up and wobbling her way over to the ice skating rink. Her cinnamon brown eyes followed Malfoy as he skated past them, "Wow. He's good."

"Like he says, 'I'm perfect at everything'," Goyle mocked in a Malfoy voice. Hermione and him shared a laugh before Goyle stepped on the ice. Goyle was on the ice for only five seconds until he was grabbing the edge of the ice-skating rink for his life, "Help me!"

"You can skate Goyle! Just push off."

When Goyle attempted to push off, he nearly fell face first on the ice.

"Woah. Okay, maybe you should just sit out for a while. Here, give me your hand," Hermione ordered, sticking her hand into the rink so Goyle can grab onto it. Hermione almost doubled over when Goyle caught his hand in hers. It felt like he was putting all his weight on her one hand.

Fortunately, Goyle climbed out of the rink without harming Hermione or himself. He let out a sigh of relief when his ice-skates met steady ground.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Hermione replied, stepping into the rink before turning towards him, "I'm going to skate for a bit. I'll see you in a few."

From the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Goyle wave goodbye.

Although she hadn't been ice skating for a while, Hermione was better then she expected. She was able to turn corners and do small tricks while keeping her balance. Hermione would have found the sport peaceful if it hadn't been for the girly shrills and yells every five seconds.

"Ah! Draco! Help me! Teehee!"

"Draco, I landed on my face! Come here and kiss it better!"

"Eee! Draco! Hold my hand!"

Why did she have to be in such a rush this morning and forget her most essential items? She forgot her gloves, her scarf, and most importantly her earmuffs, which could have blocked out all the stupidity circling in the air.

Hermione's eyes locked onto the popular male and his 'friends' when she turned the corner. Draco was in the front, ignoring a majority of the girls' calls. The posse skated behind him, some still sending nasty looks to each other while trying to be the one closest to Draco. Crabbe relaxed in the back of the large group, a smile on his face as he examined each girl's ass carefully.

Why did I even decide to come? I'm nowhere near Malfoy and I'm freezing half the death. I should have known that getting his attention would be useless-

"Granger!" Hermione felt herself jump at Malfoy's sudden call.

I need peace! Malfoy thought to himself. I'm less likely to catch a headache from talking to Granger then handling these fan girls.

Hermione felt herself smirk when Draco came up to her, "Need a break?"

"Shut up," Malfoy hissed, throwing a look over his shoulder as the girls literally tried to run to Malfoy in their skates, "They'll go away if I'm with you."

"Really? I thought they would just stalk you more."

Before Malfoy could reply, the girls had caught up to them and were now surrounding Draco. Two even had the dignity to push Hermione towards the ledge so they could get at his right side.

"Draco! What are you doing with **her**? We are way prettier!"

"I want to stay with you baby," A Ravenclaw with long, shiny black hair cooed as she twisted her arm around Draco's, "But I would hate to catch a horrible case of ugly from Granger."

"I would hate that too," Malfoy responded, trying to sound as sweet as possible as he patted the Ravenclaw's arm, "You see, those type of cases only spread from same sex to same sex. So I'm safe."

"Why are you even talking to her?" The Ravenclaw complained, sticking her lip glossed lips out into a pout.

Because I'm desperately trying to get away from all of you.

"That's none of your business," Malfoy said coldly, slipping his arm out of her grasp, "I don't have to give **you** a reason, and I'm upset you would even ask for one."

"Draco! Baby! I'm sorry!"

"Just get the bloody hell away from me Chloe."

As Malfoy skated back towards Hermione, Chloe let out a loud wail that seemed to reach every part of Hogsmeade. The rest of Malfoy's posse either stood shocked at the scene or skated over to Chloe to comfort her.

"There's no limit with you when it comes to hurting people, is there?" Hermione questioned when Malfoy was at her side once again. Her eyes rested on Chloe for a moment before turning her attention back towards Malfoy.

"Why should there be?" Malfoy questioned, skating beside Hermione. He didn't give a rats ass about Chloe or her feelings. She was just there to make him look good.

"Why do they like you again if you're this big of an ass?"

"My looks are obviously enough of a reason," Malfoy turned towards Hermione with a lazy smirk on his face, "Aren't they Granger?"

"Inner beauty reflects outer beauty. You obviously lack in inner beauty. So the answer would be no," Hermione retorted, skating a bit in front of Malfoy to hide the blush wanting to creep onto her face.

"You know, you're a horrible liar. You couldn't even look at me when you said that."

Hermione skated to a halt and turned towards him, "Fine. I'll say it to your face. You are-"

Hermione closed her mouth as she searched for a word that could define him. Other then hot, evil, and a tease.

"Well, blab the answer Granger. It shouldn't be too hard for you," Malfoy said, getting in front of her so that she was looking directly into his icy blue eyes.

"Are-!"

"Hmm?"

"Are so **aggravating**!" Hermione shouted, her face flushed and her eyes glistening furiously.

"Your aggression is so compelling," Malfoy teased as he grabbed her hand. As soon as he did, he let go, "Merlin Granger! You're going to catch the flu! Not that I mind of course, but jeez, have you ever heard of gloves or a scarf? Or are your parents like Weasels and too bloody poor to buy you anything?"

"Don't talk about my parents!"

"Since I'm responsible for you right now, go in the gift shop and buy yourself a pair of gloves and a scarf," Malfoy commanded, pointing towards a nearby store that had black smoke coming from it's chimney.

"No. I'm fine."

"You won't be later. Just buy it."

"I'm not wasting money on something I have back at Hogwarts," Hermione stated, stuffing her hands into her pockets, "I forgot my scarf and gloves this morning because I was in such a rush."

"If I give you some damn money, will you just go take care of yourself?"

"I don't need your money," Hermione shot back, "I said I was fine. Deal with it."

Malfoy fought the urge to yell as he ran a hand through his blonde locks, "I'll just give you my extra pair. Come on."

"No," Hermione replied, crossing her arms over her chest and sticking her chin arrogantly up at him.

"Fine. If you don't move willingly, I'll have to move you forcefully," Malfoy's grip latched onto one of Hermione's crossed arms as he started to pull her across the rink.

Meanwhile, Draco's posse watched the whole scene from outside of the rink as they sipped on hot chocolate.

"This is so not fair!"

"I hate that bitch."

"Put them on," Malfoy ordered, shoving his gloves and scarf near her face.

"Your hospitality isn't needed, thank you."

"Fucking stubborn-ass Granger," Malfoy cursed, taking the scarf and wrapping the green and silver material around her neck. When Hermione uncrossed her arms to take the scarf off, Malfoy only wrapped it tighter around her neck.

"I suggest you don't piss me off, since it's so easy to choke you right now."

"Whatever. I'll wear it. Happy?" Hermione spat, placing Malfoy's gloves on her fingers. She tried to fight off the captivating smell that came from his scarf, which she knew was his own.

"Not really. I'm going to have to dry clean it twice now that **you're** wearing it."

Draco and Hermione stepped back into the rink and skated silently for a while. Hermione reflected on the scene that had happened earlier. It scared but excited her when she found out she could push Malfoy's buttons so well. She found it only fair though since he could do the same when it came to pissing her off.

Hermione glanced at Malfoy from the corner of her eye. A shiver ran down her spine when he caught her looking at him.

"What now?"

"When did you learn how to ice-skate so well?" Hermione would've been lying if she said she wasn't curious.

Malfoy didn't answer right away, "My mom use to take me a lot as a kid, usually when my dad was gone. It was one of her hobbies. Drinking was also apparently. After an hour, she would leave me to continue ice-skating by myself as she got drunk at one of the bars."

"How...lovely," Hermione replied sarcastically.

"She's a handful but she's my mom," Malfoy glanced away from Hermione and stared forward, "So I guess I love her."

Once in a lifetime folks: Malfoy showing tenderness.

The couple shared a minute of silence before Malfoy broke it.

"Well, I'm thirsty. I'm going to go get a hot drink." Malfoy exited the rink and started to replace his ice skates with his boots.

"A butter beer does sound good right about now," Hermione said, taking a seat at the other end of the bench to do the same.

"Who said you were invited?"

"Oh, I see. Have fun with your posse," Hermione started to raise her hand in the air to wave the group of girls over, but Malfoy forced her arm back down.

**Slam!**

He had a habit of doing that.

"I changed my mind. You're invited," Malfoy stood up, letting her arm go, "Let's get the hell out of here."

Sighing, Hermione stood up and followed Malfoy. She didn't have to look over her shoulder to see that everyone in the club was following them. Hermione picked up her pace so that was now walking beside Malfoy rather than walking behind him.

"Want to hear a joke?"

"Not really," Malfoy replied, making his way over to a two-story, brick building. It had a porch that had three wooden rocking chairs that creaked every time the wind blew past it. Old newspapers of different events were taped on the windows and a rusty sign spelling 'Betty's Broom' swung back and forth in the wind. Hermione could hear a bell ring every time someone entered or exited the cozy spot.

"What did the blonde say when she found out she was pregnant?"

"Granger, I said-"

"I know, but I'm ignoring that answer. Just say 'what'."

Draco, who was quite restless, sighed, "What did she say?"

"Are you sure it's mine? Hahaha-Ha!" Hermione grabbed Malfoy's arm tightly as her foot slipped on the ice in front of the entrance. A smile was still on her face as a bright light suddenly flashed in front of her eyes. A firm smirk, in order to keep himself from laughing, played on Draco's face as the flash went off.

"Congratulations Ya'll! Ya'll are the 100th visitor!" a country voice greeted.

Hermione regained her balance and looked up to see a witch dressed in a cowgirl outfit. A cowgirl hat rested on her black bob, which framed her pretty face.

"Free butterbeers for all ya'll's guests!"

An impressed look swept Hermione's face as she turned to look up at Malfoy. Hermione's hand still rested on his arm as he shrugged. Hermione could feel Malfoy's muscles flex as he did so.

Which didn't settle well with one of the girls.

"I had enough of this bullshit," Yasmine growled, stepping out of her group and walking behind Hermione and Draco. She forcefully shoved Hermione's hand off Malfoy's arm. Hermione was bewildered at the sudden attack and Malfoy looked like he didn't care.

"Hunny Cakes, I haven't talked to you all day. Granger has been hogging you like the pig she is," the brunette complained. It was hard to admit for Hermione, but Yasmine was quite pretty. She had a poetic look to her, with huge blue eyes and long, shiny brunette hair that fell to her butt. She didn't dress as slutty as some of the other girls did, but she knew how to play her cards well when it came to men.

In her group, she was titled with the name 'Queen Bitch'.

Regardless of her ugly personality, Malfoy was a male. His hormones naturally reacted every time he saw a catch.

"Well, you have all my personal time now. How have you been, Miss Vice President?" Malfoy asked, sliding his arm around her shoulder. Yasmine responded by wrapping her own arm around his waist.

Vice President? Oh Merlin.

Hermione spent the rest of the 'field trip' scrunched between Crabbe and Goyle, slowly sipping her butter beer as she watched Yasmine and Malfoy flirt the entire time.

The scene made Hermione only more determined to hook up with Malfoy so she could shove it right in the brat's face.

XXXXX

It was nearly eight at night when they returned from the trip. Everyone had retired to their dorm as soon as they entered Hogwarts besides Hermione, Malfoy, Serena, and Yasmine. Hermione would have left fifteen minutes earlier with everyone else, but Malfoy told her that 'He, as President, was responsible to make sure everyone had a 'buddy' so they could return to their dorm safely.'

As a result, Hermione found herself waiting with her arms crossed as the sweet couple flirted right in front of her face. Serena simply filed her nails as she waited for her friend.

"Well, I'm going to go get dressed in that little black number for you," Yasmine seductively whispered in Malfoy's ear as she pressed her body against his, "Good luck with** her**. I'll see you when you return, come on Serena."

You know how in the movies, a song sometimes plays when a certain character appeared?

Hermione would have stuck the bitch, Yasmine, with 'Maneater.'

Yasmine brushed her shoulder against Malfoy's as she walked past him. When he turned, she pressed her palm to her lips and blew him a kiss.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Malfoy cleared his throat as he turned towards her, "Lets go."

Hermione walked beside Malfoy with her arms protectively crossed over her chest. That little whore was getting in the way with the mission. Hermione now had to work even harder to make sure Malfoy's focus was on her.

It was hard to fight off the nasty, bittersweet feeling that flowed through her veins every time she pictured Yasmine or Chloe rubbing their bodies against Malfoy.

"Let me go get in that black little number for you." Hermione mocked in her head What a whore. I can see her with her legs spread open, ready for Malfoy as soon as he walks in. No one in their right mind would be intimate with that STD-filled bimbo.

Hermione, you're jealous.

Hermione hated her conscience.

I am not jealous! Who would be when it comes to **her**?

A person who wants to be with the guy she's flirting with.

The real Hermione doesn't want to be with Malfoy.

Just keep telling yourself that.

"You're awfully quiet," Malfoy commented as he reached the top of a staircase.

"So what if I am? It's not like you want to converse with me," Hermione shot back. She wasn't doing well at retaining the fury or her jealousy.

"Down girl," Malfoy teased.

"Don't talk to me like that. I'm not a dog."

"By the way you're acting, I would say you're resembling a bitch quite well," Malfoy halted in front of the Fat Lady, who was currently sleeping.

"I'm sorry if watching two people suck face the entire day puts me in a foul mood!"

"Oh, come off it Granger. It's past your bedtime." Malfoy spat, leaning against the wall as his eyes rested on the brunette.

"And the party is just getting started for you, isn't it? Have fun screwing Yasmine," Hermione gave Malfoy a tight smile before turning towards the fat lady, "Chocolate frog."

The door instantly swung open, and as soon as Hermione stepped into the common room, it swung closed.

Ron, who was playing chess by himself, looked towards the doorway to see an upset Hermione.

"I'm sorry," Hermione huffed, placing her hand on the banister and making her way to the girls dorm.

Although he was confused by the sudden apology, a smile crept onto the boy's freckled face.

XXXXX

It took Hermione four days to realize that she had made an ass of herself. Her temper had flared and she was in the wrong. Now to be the 'bigger' person, she had to go down to Malfoy, tell him that she had acted like an idiot, and apologize. Which would be even more difficult because she had successfully avoided the blonde since their feud.

Hermione sighed as she ambled to the Slytherin common room.

What would she exactly say to him?

I was stupid. Forgive me?

Sorry about what I said. On the flip side, I'm sure you didn't catch a STD.

For once, you were right and I was wrong. Sorry.

Although that 'apology' did sound appealing, Hermione knew it wouldn't be appropriate.

Hermione lifted her hand as she knocked on the huge, black door. She smoothed out her pink skirt and flicked a piece of lint off her long sleeve, silver shirt.

"Ew. What are you doing here?" Yasmine asked, placing a hand on her pushed out hip after she cracked the door open.

"Hello to you too Yasmine," Hermione mumbled, trying to sound as polite and carefree as she could, "I need to speak to Malfoy."

"I'm afraid he's not he-"

"What are you doing here Granger?" Malfoy appeared behind Yasmine and towered over the pretty brunette. Yasmine let out an aggravated huff as she moved out of the way and back into the Slytherin common room.

"I have to speak with you." Although she wore a brave expression, Hermione felt her heart hammering in her chest.

"Okay."

Malfoy remained standing in the doorway.

"Alone," Hermione added. Malfoy rolled his eyes and stepped outside. He shut the black door behind him and glanced back at her. Hermione bit down on her lip.

"Well?"

"I want to apologize for the other day. My bad mood," more like my feelings, Hermione thought as she glanced down at the floor, "got the best of me and I acted foolishly. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. So," Hermione brought her cinnamon eyes up to his, "Malfoy, I apologize."

"Alright," Malfoy started to open the common room door, "Don't fuck up again."

Before Malfoy could walk back into the common room, Hermione tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see his scarf and his gloves in her hands.

"Thank you for letting me borrow these," Hermione gave him a small smile before turning towards the staircase.

"Bye," she said softly, waving.

"Later Granger," Malfoy said, shutting the common room door behind him and making his way up to the boys dorm so he could be alone. It wasn't until he rested his gloves and scarf on his bed that he realized something was poking out of the folded material. Curious, Malfoy placed his fingertips on something that seemed like paper and pulled it out.

It was a picture. The picture the cowgirl at 'Betty's Broom' had taken.

Hermione and him took up most of the picture. There was a bright smile on her face as her hand rested on his arm, and the picture couldn't hide the twinkle in her cinnamon eyes. Her brown hair was slightly in the air since the picture had been taken when she was regaining her balance. He was glancing at her from the corner of his eye, a lazy smirk playing on his lips. In the background, Yasmine and some of the other girls were glaring at Hermione. Crabbe and Goyle stood in the very back, barely in the picture at all, with a look of shock on their faces since Hermione almost fell on her face.

After a moment, Malfoy slid the picture back between the folded material.

This time, he couldn't hide the smile that crept onto his face.

XXXXX

End of Chapter 6!! Did you like it? Did you not like it? I'm pretty happy, I just hope I'm not rushing things. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!! Don't forget to vote on my poll!!

A/N: Do any of you draw? I think it would be awesome to see some of these characters or scene drawn! Teehee! (Goodness, I act like I'm famous or something.)

Fun Question you can answer in a review: If you could date or marry any five people in the world, who would it be?

My Answer: Ashton Kutcher (actor in movies: Dude, Where's Your Car? and Just Married ), James Franco (Spiderman and Tristan and Isolde), James Marsden (Enchanted and 27 Dresses), Tom Felton (Harry Potter and The Burrowers! (Yes he's in that movie hehe!)), and Zac Effron (High School Musical and Hairspray).


	7. Expect The Unexpected

Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry.

A/N: Do you want to know a really good reason why I'm late for updating? On April 28th, my house was one of many that got hit by the tornado. I lost almost everything (including my computer and the outline for this story- GRRR.) But don' t worry, no one died (my dogs survived miracouosly somehow!) and we salvaged some things (like all my clothes- double yay!) But that's the main reason why I haven't been updating. I'll try to update as much as I can but no promises because of my current situation and because college is almost less then a month away!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Boo.

Chapter 6 Thank You's: The Romanticidal Edwardian, Ashley E, celestreal, Eppy JoJo, no.1dracolover, RoMaNTiCiLLuSioNS, lovin.black, Fnicks-Gurlz, Kaiya-of-the-Shadows, Nao K. Kawasaki, windskii, -x-StaarGiirl-o-, dolphinroxy

Fools Fall In Love, Enemies Fall In Lust

By: Chibi Neko-Chan 2

"Talking"

Thoughts

(Author Talking)

_Lyrics_

**Emphasis**

XXXXX- Scene Change

(Okay, so I know I just started doing that 'last time on FFIL, EFIL' but I'm not doing that for this chapter! Sorry! Hope you can remember!)

Now:

"Are you sure this is safe? That **thing** is looking at me like I'm a piece of dangling meat."

Hermione sighed as she walked around Hagrid's hut. Her giant friend left for 'business' a week before and had asked Hermione if she could take care of Fang in his absence. Hermione wasn't surprised when Hagrid picked her out of the trio to take care of his favorite pet. Harry already had too much to worry about and Ron's forgetful nature would cause the poor dog to starve to death. Hagrid knew that Hermione cared for Fang as much as she cared for her schoolwork and therefore trusted the brunette even more.



The usually warm and noisy hut was now quiet and cold. It was as if the familiar warmness left when her friend did. Hermione missed Hagrid's company and made plans to pay the burly man a visit when he returned. He could provide Hermione with much needed advice about her current love situation without asking questions like who she wanted to pursue and why. Hermione wouldn't be flabbergasted if Hagrid secretly knew what she was talking about because Ron most likely already vented about the situation to her giant friend.

"Barbie, Fang's harmless. He wouldn't hurt a fly unless Hagrid ordered him to," Hermione informed as she poured water into Fang's bowl. The huge, gray mutt wagged his tail happily and licked Hermione's arm in gratitude before proceeding to his filled bowl. Hermione hid her cringe with a small smile as she looked down at the slobber river flowing off her arm.

"No problem Fang."

"Ew! Wash that slime off your arm right now before you get AIDS!" Barbie hollered from the table with a look of complete horror on her pretty face. Barbie stood on top of her book dressed in another faultless suit. Her white, collared shirt was covered with a long-sleeve red, cashmere sweater and her long, black pen skirt hugged her bottom half in all the right places.

"You're always looking out for me," Hermione muttered sarcastically as she splashed soap on her wet arm, "What am I going to do without you?"

Barbie walked around in circles in her red stilettos as she pondered the question, "You know what? I'm not sure. What **are** you going to do?"

Get some peaceful sleep at night.

"Not think about Malfoy 24/7?" Hermione answered as she dried off her arm with a washcloth.

Barbie's sapphire blue eyes grew in astonishment as she tilted her head to the side curiously, "Is that possible?"

Instead of answering the question, because she honestly didn't know the answer herself, Hermione decided to ask Barbie what the fifth step was in their plan.

"The next step is to get him to notice you-"

Hermione interrupted the blonde, "Malfoy does notice me and frankly, he wishes he never did."

"He notices you like **this**," Barbie fanned her hand at Hermione. Hermione wasn't really offended by this action since she really didn't put much effort into her physical appearance today. She was simply dressed in her old school robes and her bushy hair framed her pale face, "Bookworm girl in all her glory. He needs to notice you in a new perspective."



The memory of the night when Leigh dressed her up for the photo shoot came into her mind. Although Hermione had felt very uncomfortable and out of her skin, she wasn't unpleased by Malfoy's shocked expression and strange behavior.

Barbie seemed to read Hermione's thoughts, "That was only one night, a Cinderella kind-of-thing. This time we make the sexy and confident Hermione permanent."

A smirk played on the corners of Hermione's unpainted mouth.

Last time, Hermione took Malfoy's breath away. This time, she wanted him to drop dead when he noticed her.

The thought of Malfoy being dead for a couple seconds shouldn't have pleased Hermione, but it did.

"You should get Leigh and a couple other friends to help you out again. You know I would help if I could," Barbie gave Hermione a helpless look before suddenly winking; "I also have a hot date with Kevin that I simply cannot miss. He's such a tom."

"A tom?"

"It's basically a slang term for a hunk. It was originated when my friends first saw Tom Cruise in Risky Business," Barbie's eyes suddenly became dreamy-eyed when she pictured Kevin sliding in his underwear Tom Cruise style, "I'll talk to you later Hermione."

"Alright. Good luck with Kevin."

Before Hermione could shut the book, Barbie called out.

"Don't forget to make your appearance hot and dramatic!"

Hermione shook her head gently as she shut the book. Her elbows leaned on top of the round, dusty cherry-colored table. She contemplated the idea of a new, permanent Hermione as she placed her chin on top of her upturned palm. At first, the idea of changing who she was for some guy upset her. After further speculation however, she discovered she wasn't changing who she was on the inside, but only touching up some things on the outside. If Malfoy still didn't like her after the little makeover, tough deal on his part.

Hermione blinked and her focus cleared to see Fang staring at her with his long, pink tongue hanging out of his mouth. She let out a giggle as she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"What do you think Fang? Is this whole thing as impossible and ridiculous as I think it is?"

Fang responded happily with a bark. Hermione translated that answer as affirmative.

"I thought so."



A rumble of thunder then rolled throughout the hut. Hermione turned her head to peer outside Hagrid's window. The sky was filled with gray clouds whose shades grew darker by the minute. The leafless trees around the hut had an ominous look and Hermione decided it was time to head back to the castle.

"I'll be back tomorrow Fang. Take care of yourself," Hermione instructed as she placed her hood on top of her head in case the rain started before she reached the castle. Fang whined, realizing that his friend was leaving when she opened the door. Hermione sent him a sympathetic look.

"I'll bring a treat tomorrow," Hermione promised. She closed the door when Fang let out a bark in response.

Hermione wasn't five feet away from Hagrid's hut when it suddenly started pouring. Hermione mumbled a few colorful words under her breath as she crossed her arms protectively over her chest and quickened her pace. The fallen autumn leaves withered back to life from the rain and puddles quickly began to form as she walked on. Hermione's good luck only enhanced when she entered the castle and heard a cold laugh welcome her.

"You would think Hogwarts would have better security with whom and what comes into the castle. Surely, drenched rats aren't welcome," Yasmine's eyes scanned Hermione from head to toe and toe to head, "So why don't you scurry back to where you came from."

"It's a pleasure seeing you too Yasmine," Hermione greeted through clenched teeth. Of course, the 'maneater' had to see her at her worst, "Do you know where I might find Leigh?"

"Pfft, like I keep track where that bloodtraiter goes," Yasmine replied as she brushed invisible dust off her tan sweater. Like Barbie, Yasmine also dressed to the tee. A forest green shirt collaborated with her tan skirt as well as a pair of neutral pantyhose. Yasmine wore black Mary Janes and beaded jewelry to match her ensemble. Although Hermione thought the outfit was fashionable, it reminded her of a character she would read about in Robin Hood.

"Oh and by the way Granger, the girls and I would appreciate it if you would stop stalking Malfoy. He likes us, not **you**. He **never** did like you and he **never **will. He's tired of seeing your **ugly**, plain face as much as we are," During her speech, Yasmine placed her manicured hands onto her hips, "So why don't you do everyone a **favor** and go back to hiding your face behind a book and act like you never existed, since you **shouldn't**."

Yasmine words stung Hermione and Hermione felt her blood start boiling beneath her skin. Hermione rarely got upset, especially over mean words that she was so use to. She didn't know exactly why but it felt like Yasmine opened up a fresh wound and just poured a cup of salt on top of it. Hermione wanted to scream hurtful words back or fly her fist into Yasmine's pretty face, 

but she didn't. She just stood there with her fists curled at her side as she swallowed the frustrating tears that wanted to spill out.

"That's a good start," Yasmine teased, a smile spreading across her face, "Now shoo. You're mudblood stench is fogging up the air."

Hermione cleared her throat as she tilted her head up high. She walked over to the staircase where Yasmine was standing. She started to walk up the steps but came to halt when she reached the third step. She turned to see Yasmine still smiling in victory.

"The only thing that is fogging up the air is your stupidity. I cannot believe you have the audacity to say I'm stalking Malfoy when that's all you and your friends do. Get a life," Hermione smiled sweetly back as Yasmine glowered at her, "Oh and why don't **you** do everyone a favor and only act like the tramp you are when the guy you're pursuing is **actually** interested."

Hermione then flashed a smile at Yasmine before turning around and proceeding up the steps. Since Hermione was so absorbed in her thoughts as she walked up the remaining steps, she didn't notice Leigh at the top of them. The blonde Slytherin was grinning at her and even clapped her hands when Hermione stood beside her.

"Great job Hermione. That should shut her up for at least an hour," Leigh cast her brown eyes downstairs where Yasmine was stomping away, "What can I do to repay you for doing such a wonderful thing?"

Hermione was about to respond with the usual 'nothing' but then pressed her lips in thought, "Actually, there is this one thing…"

"Thing…" Leigh pressed on so Hermione would continue.

"I need a makeover. A permanent one this time," Hermione nearly cringed when Leigh squealed with delight. She grabbed Hermione's hand and started dragging her away.

"This is going to be fun."

XXXXX

Hermione's patience was running thin. She knew that her makeover was going to take a while but three complete hours was insane. She knew beauty was pain but she didn't know it was long-lived, torturous pain. Plus, her bum was getting sore.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her chair as Leigh's friend, Katrine, applied a light blush on her cheeks. During the last three hours, Hermione found out a lot about Leigh's two friends. Katrine, surprisingly a Hufflepuff, was also a fellow 7th year and seeker of her house's Quidditch team. She was half-Italian and her beautiful Italian traits shined through. Katrine's wavy hair 

was the color of midnight and fell to the middle of her back. She always expressed her unique style and had a confident and fierce attitude.

"Your hair defiantly has its own mind girlfriend," Leigh's other friend, Deon, joked as she ran a comb through Hermione's brunette locks, "Is that why you're so smart?"

Deon was Leigh's roommate and best friend. Hermione often saw Deon walking in front of groups of younger Slytherins who admired her. Deon was either always laughing or flirting. She always knew who was with who and what the latest gossip was. She, like Leigh and Katrine, was also very beautiful. She was African-American and had flawless skin. When Hermione complimented Deon's silky hair, Deon just laughed.

"It's not my real hair. It's a weave," Deon and Katrine exchanged a look and laughed, "You know that muggle show _Friends_? I told my hairstylist I wanted hair like that Rachel character and of course, she hooked a sister up! I just love it."

"She thought it was your real hair," Katrine giggled as she finished Hermione's eye makeup. She shook her head as she started putting her makeup kit away, "You really are something Hermione dear."

Leigh, who had been busy rummaging through her and Deon's closet for some new outfits for Hermione, turned around.

"Okay, we got fifteen minutes until dinner. Hermione, will you please put this outfit on as I put the rest of your new outfits in this box?" Leigh asked, not even looking up from what she was doing. Hermione nearly thanked merlin when she was able to finally stand up and walk around. She grabbed the outfit Leigh was holding up and walked into the connecting bathroom. (A/N: I'm not sure if the girls' bathrooms are connected to the girls' rooms but just go with the flow.)

It wasn't until Hermione was stripped down in her underwear when she gave the outfit a second glance. It wasn't as revealing as the last outfit Leigh put her in but it was still very sexy. The top was black, form-fitting, and had long, complicated sleeves. Each sleeve had two long slits, one from wrist to elbow and the other from elbow to shoulder. A glittery silver tie was attached to the fabric where the two slits connected. The neckline was straight but deep, so it still revealed some cleavage. Light blue jeans and black high heels were given to match the top. Her jewelry consisted of a simple silver cross necklace, a studded silver bracelet, and small silver guitars earrings.

Hermione ran her fingers through her soft, wavy hair as she looked at herself in the mirror. She let out a deep breath before nodding to her reflection, "Here goes nothing."

"Hermione! Your bringing sexy back!" Katrine giggled as Hermione stepped out of the bathroom. Deon and Leigh stood by Katrine and all three of them had grins plastered on their faces.



"Malfoy won't know how to act!" Deon sing-songed as she wrapped one of her arms around Hermione, "Let's hurry down to dinner so I can see his reaction! It's going to be fab!"

XXXXX

"I wish everyone would stop staring," Hermione muttered to the trio. The four girls were standing right in front of the Great Hall doors and Hermione's nerves were dancing frantically. Katrine and Deon both sent Hermione a sympathetic smile whereas Leigh rolled her eyes.

"You better get use to it fast, Hermione. You're **hot** now," Leigh stated as she peeked through the Great Hall's doors. Hermione crossed her arms uncomfortably over her chest as she tried to swallow Leigh's blunt honesty, "Besides, staring is a good thing."

Katrine, who was the closest to Hermione, leaned towards Hermione's ear and whispered, "You were never ugly Hermione, so don't let that thought deceive you. This is just a different look."

"Thanks Katrine-"

"Okay, this is the perfect time. The professors and headmaster haven't come to dinner yet and icky Pansy is wasting her breath talking to Malfoy," Leigh let out an evil giggle, "She's going to get so bloody pissed!"

"Okay Hermione, stand tall and be confident," Deon ordered. Hermione uncrossed her arms and stood confidently with her head held high, "That's it! You're going to do great, you remember everything we told you?"

"Unfortunately yes."

Leigh and Deon then nodded to each other as they pulled the doors to the Great Hall open. Katrine whispered a 'good luck' to Hermione before giving her a reassuring push forward.

Hermione let out a relieved sigh when barely anyone glanced towards her direction.

Maybe this will be easier then I thought…

Hermione almost jumped out of her skin from surprise when the Great Hall was suddenly filled with upbeat music.

They didn't tell me this part!

Every eye in the Great Hall then glanced towards the Great Hall's entrance. The students mainly held looks of shock.

"Is that bookworm Granger?!"

"It can't be! This girl is smokin! Come here sexy momacita!"



At the Gryffindor table, Ron's eyes were watering. Just like everyone else, Ron wasn't prepared when Hermione decided to debut her new appearance. Thus when Ron glanced in the brunette's direction, the huge piece of steak that he was chewing on slid down his throat and got caught halfway through.

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_Them other boys don't know how to act_

_I think it's special what's behind your back_

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack_

Half of the student body concentrated on Hermione and the other half concentrated on Harry giving his best friend the Heimlich. Hermione ignored Ron's choking calls as she ambled over towards the Slytherin table. The usual unwelcome greetings and gestures did not come. Pansy's mouth closed and her eyes set into a death glare as Hermione approached her and Malfoy. Malfoy simply lifted his eyebrow and continued to suck on his cherry lollipop when Hermione stood in front of them.

"Hello Pansy," Hermione greeted. The pounding of her heart was so rapid that Hermione was sure that her chest would bruise. She turned her head towards Malfoy and chocolate brown eyes met icy sapphire blue ones instantly. Hermione wrapped her hand around the end of the lollipop and pulled it out of Malfoy's mouth. She then placed the cherry lollipop into her own mouth.

I'm going to kill Leigh for making me do this.

"Hello Malfoy," Hermione addressed, hearing the music stopping in the background.

"Back off bitch," Pansy growled, taking a step forward and placing a protective hand on Malfoy's chest. Pansy never looked at Hermione as a threat before but now she was having second thoughts.

Malfoy simply flicked Pansy's hand off him without taking his eyes off Hermione, "What's with the new look?"

Hermione took the finished lollipop out of her mouth.

"I just wanted to try something new," A smirk played onto Hermione's painted lips, "Why? Do you like it, Malfoy?"

"You look like a fucking whore," Yasmine spat from the table with a spiteful grin on her face.

Hermione blinked innocently in her direction and shrugged, "Takes one to know one."



"Anyway, I'll let you ponder that question," Hermione took a step forward and patted Malfoy's chest twice, "Thanks for the treat."

XXXXX

"This is bloody bull," Malfoy mumbled as he snuck his way to 'Betty's Broom.' A black cloak wrapped around his built body and the cloak's hood fell on top of his sun-kissed hair. The hood was so large that it shadowed Malfoy's face as well, which under the circumstances, he supposed was a good thing.

After finding a secret passage to Hogsmeade in their 5th year, the Slytherin males started a tradition where the loser of the arm wrestling matches was sent to get some warm butter beers and chocolate frogs. Today Malfoy, who usually always won, had a streak of bad luck and found himself the lucky loser who was sent to fetch the treats at 11 in the evening. Malfoy probably would have refused to be the delivery boy if he hadn't been so desperate to get some fresh air. He was confused and needed some time to straighten his jumbled thoughts.

Granger had his boxers in a twist and he didn't like it at all. She was the definition of 'expect the unexpected.' She was different and yet the same. He was starting to like being in her company the more he got to know her and that scared the bloody hell out of him. His thoughts continuously always went back to her and he didn't know what that suppose to mean. He only knew one thing for certain. He hated her as much as he liked her.

He was man enough and mature enough to swallow his pride and admit it. He LIKED Granger. He never truly loathed the bookworm and he only teased her all these years because her bloodline was something to make fun of (at least, that was what his father taught him) and he loved seeing her upset (except the time when she punched him in the face- that was not fun at all).

Malfoy didn't classify his feelings under "crushing on her", he just knew that he liked being around her. She was almost his complete opposite (almost as in he was just as smart as her and good-looking) and he found that intriguing. These new feelings about Granger amused and infuriated him all at the same time.

Malfoy stepped into Betty's Broom and took a seat at an empty booth. He didn't bother taking off his hood as the waitress approached him.

"Hello, welcome to Betty's Broom. Just to let you know, we have karaoke night tonight if you're interested. Can I get you something to drink?" The waitress seemed to say in one complete breath. Malfoy leaned back onto the cushy seat and nodded.

"Yeah. Can I get eight butter beers and three dozen chocolate frogs to go?" Malfoy ordered, not bothering to turn his head in her direction. The waitress nodded as she jot the order down.



"I'll be back in a jiffy."

I'm sure you will.

Malfoy, whose brain was exhausted from all the pestering thoughts, yawned and glanced around the restaurant. His fingers casually tapped on the table as his icy blue eyes looked around the room. There was a picture of a wanted deatheater, there was a family of goblins enjoying a meal, and there was Hermione Granger with some of her friends…

Wait. Granger?

Malfoy's gaze drifted back towards the booth of the laughing four witches. Hermione was sitting to the right of Katrine and across from Leigh. Deon sat next to her blonde best friend and was laughing at something Katrine said. His eyebrows furrowed in thought as he wondered what they were talking about.

XXXXX (A/N: This is at the same time.)

"You did what?!" Deon laughed loudly as her brown eyes widened. Katrine smiled sheepishly as she lifted the 'secret' bottle from her purse.

"I put three shots of rum in each of our drinks. Since Hermione has had two butter beers, she drank 6 shots of rum where the rest of us only had one butter beer and therefore only had three."

"That's why I'm feeling a little buzzed," Hermione giggled, "Good thing it isn't a school night!"

"Expect her to say something about school when she's drunk," Leigh teased, shaking her head, "Are there any more surprises you would like to share with us Katrine?"

"Oh. Only one more," Katrine answered, taking a sip of her butter beer.

"And that is…?" Deon pushed.

"I signed Hermione up for karaoke!" Hermione, who was a bit tipsy, laughed when Katrine did.

"Whoo hoo! Ka-ra-oke!" Hermione pumped her fist in the air before leaning in across the table, "Psst. I was always scared to do that but now I've grown some balls," Hermione laughed at the word, "and I'm going to do it!!"

Leigh leaned back when Hermione suddenly shouted her secret, "This should be comical to watch."

There was a sudden tapping on the microphone and the group of girls looked towards the stage. A middle-aged wizard stood in front of the microphone and was currently glancing down at a piece of paper in his hand.



"Her-Mya-Ne Gra-Ger, it's your turn."

"It's Hermione Granger," Hermione corrected as she made her way out of her seat and to the front of the stage. She might have been a little tipsy, but not drunk enough to the point where she didn't remember her own name.

"What song will it be tonight?"

"**Count me out. **It's an old time favorite," As the tall wizard made his way to the D.J. stand, Hermione locked eyes with her friends.

"This is for any girl who doesn't wish to be in love," Hermione stumbled as she pointed towards the audience, "Especially with that Draco Malfoy boy. Not that I love him or anything, he just gives me the chills. Brrrr!"

The female audience let out a loud 'WHOO' or 'RIGHT ON'. A majority of the female audience had either been aquainted with or had deeper relations with Malfoy then Hermione knew. Meanwhile, Malfoy tried his best to keep his composure. He was in complete shock when Hermione revealed that he had been on her thoughts when she was tipsy. He supposed it served her right. If the thought of Hermione bothered him constantly, then the thought of him should bother her just as much and just as frequently.

As the soft music began to play, Malfoy observed Hermione. Her hair was still styled down with soft waves but her outfit was different from dinner. Now she wore a short, apple red- colored dress that ended right below her thights. The felt material hugged her in all the right places and the black wedges on her feet made her about an inch taller. Yet again, he was mature enough to acknowledge that Hermione always looked stunning- tipsy or not.

Hermione held the microphone close to her cherry red lips and started to sing into it when her que came on.

"_If you got romance on your mind_

_If you'd like to stroll hand in hand_

_If you want to cuddle in the moonlight_

_And whisper 'Ain't love grand?'_

_If you want someone to buy that sweet talk_

_That you guys all love to spout_

_Baby…Count me out"_



A cat call came from the right side of the room. Hermione winked in the general direction as she pressed her back to the silver pole that ran all the way up to the ceiling. She placed her free hand above her head and started to slide down the silver pole as she continued to sing softly into the microphone.

"_If you want to dance cheek to cheek_

_And then go home and talk all night long_

_If you want to send somebody flowers_

_And share a stupid song_

_If you want a women that believes that_

_you're what her life's all about_

_Baby…Count me out."_

Hermione then took her hand off the pole and seductively flipped her hair over her shoulder as she walked off the stage. She made her way over to the omnious, cloaked figure that sat alone in the booth. She placed her hand on the person's shoulder and pushed her body up agianst his built frame. Under her fingertips, she could feel the stranger tense up. She smiled coyly at him before continuing to sing.

"_I've been there, I've done that_

_It's Nowhere, It's Old Hat_

_Forget those thoughts your thinking mister_

_And just regard me as your sister_

_If you want to send valentines_

_If you want to write poetry_

_Here's a little change_

_Go call somebody _

_Who doesn't look like me"_

Hermione placed herself on the seat across from the stranger. His hood covered his face but Hermione didn't wish to pull it off. Instead, she leaned her body across the table and started to sing less then a couple inches from his face.



"_And If you've got plans to fall in love_

_Without a shadow of a doubt_

_Baby… Count me out_

_That's what I said_

_I said Baby…Count Me Out_"

Hermione blew the stranger a kiss as she stood up. She then leaned backwards and placed her elbows on the table so that she was again staring at his hooded face, "Hounddog."

A loud round of applauce then filled the audience and the cat calls seemed to multiply by the second. Hermione waved shyly as she placed the microphone back on its stand. The brunette then ambled back to her friends and sat down.

"Hermione! Girl, you can sing!" Deon complimented, her pearly white smile stretching across her face. Katrine nodded enthusatically.

"Who were you singing to back there? Do you know him?" The italian beauty asked, her eyes traveling to the booth where the hooded man sat. She blinked when she realized he was gone.

"I couldn't see him at all but something did feel familiar," Hermione pressed her lips in thought for a moment before shrugging, "Oh well, he's gone anyway. Let's have another butter beer to celebrate!"

The four girls let out a 'Whoo!' as they clanged their filled glasses of butter beer together.

XXXXX

With major partying comes major hangovers. Even after taking two doses of advil, casting a spell that rid headaches, and gulping down a nasty headache-free potion, Hermione's head still painfully throbbed. After laying in her bed until noon, Hermione decided that the headache will probably never cease and to go on with her day.

Hermione was carrying a box filled with colorful scarfs and hats. When the bookworm had freetime, she still continued to make clothes for the house elves. Right now, she was on a mission to deliever the box to the house elves in the kitchen. A small smile played on her lips as she made her way to her destination.

The smile faded when her chocolate brown eyes landed on the tall, blonde Slytherin boy. He was alone and reading a notice on the bullentin board. He didn't bother to glance her way when she halted behind him.

"Malfoy."



"Granger."

Hermione gave the Slytherin a tight smile.

"Would you like to deliever these with me to the house elves? You know, since you love them so much," Hermione asked, sarcasm dripping on every word. Malfoy rose an eyebrow at Hermione before speaking.

"Oh. You know, you can just **count me out**."

Malfoy smirked when he saw Hermione's fake smile turn into a bewildered expression. Although Hermione did have a hangover, she clearly remembered last night. Well, almost anyway.

"Wait a minute! Does that mean?!-"

"See you later Granger," Malfoy said, winking down at the befuddled young woman before he turned the corner and walked off.

I, Hermione Granger, sung my heart out to Draco Malfoy last night?

It can't get any worse then this.

XXXXX END OF CHAPTER 7

Oooo. Things are starting to heat up!! Anyway again- sorry for the delay. I'll try to update quicker but no promises (especially since ya'll know the situation I'm in!) Please Review!

Question (Answer In Review): If you had to seduce your enemy, what would you do? (hey- maybe I can use some ideas! Haha!)

Chibi Neko-Chan2


	8. Crimson Blush to Adrenaline Rush

A/N: Okay so I know things are starting to heat up in the story (whoo!) and I have a fluffy scene in this chapter with Hermione and Malfoy, but I'm afraid you guys might find it a bit too cheesy! Malfoy is so not a guy who would do something extremely cheesy even for someone he was really interested in- so will you guys do me a favor and tell me in your reviews if I'm pushing the cheesy line? (I tend to do that and then glance at my story a couple months afterwards and I'm like 'WTH that was stupid!) So please- let me know if something is really cheesy and unrealistic for the characters (and not just for this chapter- I mean anytime!). I know I'm already making Hermione a little OOC by making her this confident, sexy girl so yeah- hopefully I'll stay on track!!

I APOLOGIZE FOR THIS BEING SO LATE. COLLEGE CONSUMES MY LIFE. If you forgot the whole story, hate me, or just give up- that's completely understandable. I would be upset too if I were waiting for a chapter update for so long.

I will not give up on this!

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Aren't you grateful for that?

Chapter 7 Thank- Yous: The Romanticidal Edwardian, windskii, undercoverphlover, CullenHaleLuvr94, BabyDark, ILOVERWHPDM, Kaiya-of-the-Shadows, NoLongerInLove, The Evil Sheep, -x-StarrGiirl-o-, GiveMeSomethingMagical, malfoy'sbabygirl,ashy-book-lova, sjrodgers108, Fnicks-Gurlz, the Norwegian girl, Broken-Hearts-Of-Angels, Taiyamar, dangerous love, and unknown.

Fools Fall In Love, Enemies Fall in Lust

By: Chibi Neko-Chan2

"Talking"

Thoughts

**Emphasis**

_Lyrics_

(Author Talking or just an add in)

XXXXX- Scene Change

Previously on FFIL, EFIL: Hermione discovers that she has to get her arch nemesis to "notice her." After a long makeover, Hermione goes to the Great Hall to show off her new look. Malfoy acts cool and confident whereas everyone else is surprised or pissed. While out on an errand, Malfoy reflects on his feelings and discovers that he likes being with Granger and that he finds her intriguing. He then walks into a bar, cloaked from head to toe, and sees a tipsy Hermione who is then persuaded to sing karaoke. Hermione then sings straight to Malfoy without realizing it was him until the next day where he tells her she can 'Count Him Out' on an errand.

Now:

"So Deon, excited about your date tonight with Sebastian?" Leigh asked, nudging her best friend in the side as they walked out of their Transfiguration Class. Hermione and Katrine followed directly behind the two and glanced at each other when Leigh asked Deon her question.

"Deon and Sebastian sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-"Katrine started to sing but was then interrupted by the beautiful African American female.

"K-i-s-s-m-y-a-s-s!" Deon finished turning to Katrine and then rolling her eyes at the Italian Hufflepuff. Hermione giggled softly as she held her books closer to her chest.

"Hermione, are you still on for dinner with us tonight?" Leigh asked, turning her head slightly to glance at the Gryffindor. Leigh's blue, glittery eye shadow twinkled in the sun as she eyed Hermione.

"Actually I was planning on sitting with Ginny, Ron, and Harry," Hermione smiled sheepishly as the grin on Leigh's face vanished, "I haven't spent any time with them lately so I figured I owed them at least this much."

"That's fine. I would hate to see the poor Weasley girl driven to jealously because of your new fabulous friends," Hermione's smile started to fade due to the blonde Slytherin's new attitude. What exactly did she intend with the word 'poor' anyway?

"Well if you can't come to dinner try to come to dessert," Deon suggested merrily, "If you do come, try to hurry. Tonight they're serving apple pie and it's Katrine's favorite- you'll be lucky just to get a bite."

Instead of pouting, Katrine grinned haughtily at Deon, "It's okay Hermione, you can just have Deon's portion since she'll be busy snogging Sebastian outside the girls' bathroom."

"Shut up!" Deon shouted, pushing Katrine lightly on the shoulder. Leigh, who didn't seem to be affected at all by the funny situation, just stared at Hermione blankly.

"Dessert then. Anyway, Deon, Katrine, and I have some private business to attend to. We'll see you later." Leigh then started to walk away with Deon and Katrine in foot. Hermione couldn't help but overhear Katrine whispering 'what private business?' into Deon's ear before they were out of hearing and seeing distance.

"In other terms, I believe she meant 'piss off Hermione,'" Hermione muttered to herself. The bookworm then started to head towards her dormitory but stopped when she saw Goyle waving her over. Without hesitation, Hermione walked over to the window that Goyle was standing by.

"Hey Hermione," Goyle greeted, giving her a big slap on the back. Hermione took a moment to swallow the spit Goyle conjured up back down.

"Pleasure Goyle," Hermione replied, shifting her books to one hand and using her free hand to rub the already sore spot on her back, "Ready for the upcoming exams before Christmas break?"

"Kind of. I don't think a bit more tutoring sessions would hurt." Hermione, who was surprised that Goyle actually wanted to study, nodded at Goyle.

"Okay. I'll meet you at four in your common room. I promise to bring something tasty," Hermione said before walking away from a dreamy-eyed Goyle.

"I always appreciated a girl who understood that a man's satisfied stomach comes before anything else."

XXXXX

Hermione finished hair-spraying her fancy side-ponytail one last time before checking herself in her mirror. The velvet, long-sleeved v-neck made the yellow ribbon tied in her hair stand out. Her makeup was a bit dramatic but not over-the-top. Her black mini-skirt made her legs seem ten times longer and it matched with her black flats. Although she was officially 'hot' now, Hermione was afraid overdoing her outfit. She was only going to the Slytherin common room to tutor Goyle. She wanted him to concentrate and she felt that the way she was dressed told him otherwise.

Honestly, she knew deep inside why she was putting a bit more into her appearance than normal. It was to impress **him** if he saw her. It was because she wanted his gaze to linger a bit longer than usual. It was because she wanted him to say some comment, nasty or not, so she knew she was on his mind as much as he was on hers.

It bothered and thrilled the bloody hell out of her because she knew why she wanted these things. It was because she LIKED Malfoy. She wouldn't classify it as 'being fond' of him necessarily, she just enjoyed his presence. Sure, he was an ass most of the time but he did have his genuine moments. She knew there was more to him that he put out and as of right now, he was worth figuring out. He drove her crazy and she hated him as much as she liked him.

Hermione placed the strap of her brown book bag over her shoulder and walked out of the Gryffindor common room. The brown book bag enclosed a container of rainbow cookies, the typical tutoring materials, and Hermione's very own special book.

That reminds me…

Before reaching the Slytherin common room, Hermione stepped inside an empty classroom two stories above. Hermione ambled to the closest desk and unzipped her book bag. She grabbed the all-too-familiar book and placed it on the table. Hermione cast one last look behind her before opening the book.

"Barbie?" When Barbie didn't instantly appear, Hermione cast another look behind her shoulder before talking to the book again, "Psssst! Barbie! It's me, Hermione!"

"Uhhh! I know it might be a little hard to believe but I need my beauty sleep too!" Barbie complained, suddenly appearing with a tilted eye mask on her face and blonde hair in a big, tangled rat-nest. She was dressed in pink pajamas with a huge teddy bear on the front of her t-shirt and a ton of miniature ones on her pants. It was the first time Hermione saw Barbie…not perfect.

"Sorry. It's almost four and I thought you would be up by now."

"Ever hear of hard partying?" Barbie asked bitterly while running a hand down her face. Hermione frowned in response. Why was everyone being so mean to her today?

"I'm guessing you want the next step?" Barbie questioned while yawning. Hermione nodded.

"'Do something nice for him'," Barbie answered and didn't falter when Hermione's chocolate brown eyes grew wide.

"What is that suppose to mean?! I mean, do you know what that translates to? Guys only really appreciate one thing and you know what that is! Basically it's saying 'give him oral!'" Hermione, in her panic frenzy, started pacing back and forth.

"No it doesn't. Get your mind out of the gutter and let me sleep," Barbie gave one last look to Hermione and attempted to smile, "You look cute by the way. Good night."

"Night," Hermione sighed as she watched her miniature friend vanish. She then packed up her things and headed towards the Slytherin common room.

XXXXX

"Wow Goyle, your penmanship and writing skills have improved dramatically! Professor Flitwick will be impressed!" Hermione praised as the Slytherin boy jammed three rainbow cookies in his mouth all at once. The studying duo sat in the center of the common room and near the lit fireplace. The common room was pretty much empty with the exception of Hermione, Goyle, and three other Slytherins who were quietly doing their own activity.

"T-Thanks Hermi-Hermione," Goyle stuttered, a deep blush covering his fat cheeks. Hermione attempted to smile kindly at Goyle but she felt that the relaxed atmosphere was disappearing by the second and being replaced with something else. Goyle, who suddenly look breathless, continued to stare at Hermione in a way she wasn't familiar or comfortable with.

I know that look. I've seen it in almost all the romantic movies I've watched.

"Herm-Hermione-I-I-"

No. Oh Merlin, please no. 

Hermione suddenly felt glued to the floor. She watched with wide eyes as the stumbling boy with cookie crumbs on his lips started to lean towards her. Hermione felt like she was watching a train wreck. She was the damsel tied to the train tracks as the train came closer and closer to her. Soon, she would collide with an awful fate.

Oh Merlin. If I have to give in to this dreadful destiny, at least let me picture something heavenly.

When Hermione closed her eyes, she was happy that she didn't picture her chubby classmate kissing her. However, she was not pleased that Malfoy was the person who replaced Goyle, because even the thought of Malfoy kissing her gave her unwanted butterflies in her stomach.

Hermione peeked out of one eyelid to see Goyle a couple inches from her face. His lips puckered to the max and were almost beating with anticipation.

Ick. Here goes nothing.

"Goyle! You HAVE to check out this banging witch in Wizardboy! She's got curves in all the right places!" a sudden voice interrupted. Hermione quickly fluttered her eyelids open and crooked her head to the side to see Crabbe walking towards them. As soon as Crabbe saw the position the two were currently in, he paused in his footsteps. Goyle, who was leaning towards Hermione in a very strange twisted way, jumped at Crabbe's sudden yell and lost complete balance.

Poor Hermione was crushed.

"Goyle! What the bloody hell! Get off her! You know I called her first!" Crabbe shouted, pacing over to the two and pulling Goyle off of Hermione, "You can have her after I bang her."

Hermione, whose breath was completely knocked out of her, managed to stand up. She shook her head back and forth as she pointed at Malfoy's followers, "First off, I am completely off limits and not a prize to be won. Inappropriate actions will not be done by either one of you, especially when it comes to me."

"Hermione! I-I wasn't trying to get in your-"

"I know Goyle," as Hermione said this, she cast a look towards Crabbe. Crabbe shrugged carelessly in response.

"No reason to blow your skirt up," Crabbe stated, studying Hermione from head to toe, "Well, on second thought-"

"_**Crabbe**_," Hermione hissed.

"However, I do believe you owe me a dance my pet. You've been so busy with Goyle that you have completely neglected me. You even give Malfoy more attention," Crabbe pouted. Goyle started to pack his tutoring materials up as Hermione sighed.

"I suppose you're right Crabbe. What kind of dance would you like to learn?"

"Table? Perhaps lap?" Crabbe suggested.

"_**Crabbe."**_

"Fine, a simple waltz then," Crabbe declared, flinging his wand towards the common room's stereo before grabbing Hermione's hand and forcing her to him. The music that filled the air was soft but the glare that Goyle was giving his best friend was not. Hermione tried not to wince when Crabbe started to sing along but honestly, he was just as horrible of a singer as Goyle was.

_It's undeniable that we should be together  
It's unbelievable, how I used to say that I'd fall never  
The basis is need to know  
If you just don't know how I feel  
Then let me show you that now I'm for real  
If all the things in time, time will reveal yeah_

When Crabbe's hand started to find the skin under her skirt, Hermione growled, "Don't push your limits or we'll never do this again."

"Alright. Merlin," Crabbe cursed before going back to the song. The two started to dance slowly in a small circle. As Hermione spun around, she found herself thinking about the time Malfoy danced with her. He had been so close. She could almost remember the smell of his rich cologne.

She imagined Malfoy dancing with her and then she pictured Malfoy standing behind Goyle. After doing another turn, Hermione realized that she wasn't imaging Malfoy standing behind Goyle. The real Malfoy actually was standing behind Goyle and his slate eyes deeply studied her.

_one, you're like a dream come true  
Two, just wanna be with you  
Three, girl it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me and  
Four, repeat steps one through three  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at one_

So Hermione let her chocolate brown eyes study him. It seemed like a lifetime until the sun-kissed blonde did something besides blink. Malfoy pulled his wand out of his pocket and flicked it towards the stereo so that it turned off. Hermione quickly got out of Crabbe's bone-crushing hold.

"I don't want to interrupt this special bonding time but I would hate to lose my appetite before dinner by watching you two. Crabbe, dismiss Granger and come on."

"Uh- you're dismissed."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Crabbe as she walked over and grabbed her book bag, "Actually boys, you two go on ahead. I have to talk to Malfoy."

"Did you just not hear me say I would hate to lose my appetite?" Malfoy questioned as Crabbe and Goyle made their way out of the Slytherin common room.

"Ha Ha."

"Well, what do you have to say to me now?" A smirk crossed Malfoy's lips as he leaned closer towards her to whisper, "or did you keep me behind so you can sing me another song?"

Hermione tried to tame the blush that started to run up her cheeks, "Definitely not. I- I want to-"

How in Merlin am I supposed to word this without looking completely bonkers?

Hermione inhaled a deep breath before saying, "I feel like I owe you a really big favor."

Wow, I failed miserably at trying not to sound dim-witted.

"…Why? Besides the fact that you bother the bloody hell out of me almost every single day."

"Because- well- uh-"

It didn't help that Malfoy was looking at her while she was trying to make something up from the top of her head. Why did she never plan these backup excuses?

"Because- well- you know how I help Goyle with his work and Crabbe with his dancing, I feel like I should do something for you so you don't feel left out."

"I don't feel left out, trust me on that."

Why does he always make everything so difficult?

"Well I feel horrible about what I'm doing," Hermione continued.

"Does it look like I care?"

"…No."

He's going to make me beg, isn't he?

Her question was answered when Malfoy continued to walk to the Great Hall silently.

"Please Malfoy! I'll do anything you want. Really!"

"Okay, then get away from me. That is something I truly want." After those words left his mouth, Malfoy wasn't sure if they were exactly true.

"It has to be something important."

"That isn't important?" Malfoy teased, trying to hide his grin as Hermione began to flush with anger.

"No. Come on, be serious!"

"How about you never sing again?"

"Malfoy!"

"Fine. Do the three papers that I was assigned in Ancient Ruins," Malfoy suggested.

"Are you aware that I have that same class with you? I have to do three papers myself," Hermione complained. Malfoy looked at her from the corner of his eye and shrugged. The two reached the Great Hall and were now standing in front of the large, oak doors.

"Well I guess that means you have to do six. Have fun. Don't forget to make my papers a priority above yours." Malfoy sent a stunned Hermione a fake smile before heading towards the Slytherin table. Hermione bit down on her lip as she entered the Great Hall moments after Malfoy.

Thank Merlin I'm sitting with my own house today. I don't think I can stand another minute with a Slytherin.

XXXXX

A ribbon of steam shot from the teapot spout as its high-pitched yell filled Hagrid's home. Hagrid, who came back from his trip only a couple days ago, wrapped a towel around the hot handle as he picked the tea cup up. He filled two teacups up with mint tea and handed one to Hermione.

"Thanks for takin' care of Fang again Hermione," Hagrid said, his tone full of gratitude. Hermione smiled timidly as her giant friend sat across from her at the round, dusty table, "Now tell me what's been botherin' ya."

Hermione considered lying but found herself unable to. Hagrid had always been there for Hermione when she needed him and he deserved nothing but the truth. He had always understood her point of view before, why wouldn't he now?

Hermione picked up her spoon and started to swirl it in her cup. Hagrid waited patiently as Hermione gathered her words together.

"Hagrid, do you believe in people getting second chances?" Hermione asked softly, her eyes still focused on the swirling spoon. Hagrid shrugged, not really giving the question any thought.

"Everyone deserves a second chance. Well," Hagrid bit down on a cookie before continuing, "except he who-must-not-be-named."

"Even if they put you in complete misery for a long time beforehand?" Hermione lifted her eyes from the teacup to see Hagrid brushing some cookie crumbs out of his brown beard.

"Mione, spit it out. Who are you talkin' about?" Hagrid asked casually, turning his head to glance at the setting sun. He placed his teacup to his mouth and took a sip.

"I'm referring to…uh…hm… Draco Malfoy?" Hermione bit down on her lip as she watched Hagrid try to resist spitting out his tea. The giant's brown eyes were wide as saucers when he turned to look at her straight on.

"Draco Malfoy?! Hermione, am I hearing you correctly? Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"Draco Malfoy. The boy who made you vomit out slugs?"

"Actually Ron was the one vomiting the slugs up and that was his spell, it just backfired."

"Hermione. Draco Malfoy? The cruel little devil whose mission in life is to make everyone else's a living hell?"

"I don't believe that statement is completely accurate. I've gotten closer to Malfoy since this whole thing with the Order happened and he really isn't that bad of a guy. He's actually pretty…okay," Hermione concluded, dropping her eyes back to the table while taking a sip of her mint tea.

"Are you sane?"

"Hagrid. I am perfectly healthy and sane. I'm maturing and realizing that maybe holding a grudge from the past is a bit childish. Malfoy's hard, cold mask slowly comes off the more you get to know him. I believe you just need to give him a chance for him to take if fully off. I think I'm ready to give him that chance," Hermione was just as surprised as Hagrid that these words were coming out of her mouth, even if they were rushed. Hermione tried to look for the logic behind her words, but she knew it was something else that was making her say these words, "Malfoy can be pretty likeable actually."

"Likeable?" Hagrid couldn't help but gap, although he tried to keep a calm disposition, "Hermione, you like Malfoy?"

Hermione pressed her lips together in thought. Her heart beat increased as the silence in the room increased. Hermione finally answered.

"Yes Hagrid, I like Malfoy," It felt like she was admitting the truth to Hagrid and herself, "I like him a lot too."

Hagrid sighed as he took a seat across from the Gryffindor, "All I have to say is that Malfoy is lucky to have such an amazing and forgiving person in his life. If he ruins his chance or hurts you, I promise to get my hands around his little neck."

Hermione shook her head slightly as she giggled, "Thanks Hagrid, for the advice and the tea."

Hagrid watched as Hermione stood up and got ready to head out, "You're welcome here anytime Hermione. Anytime at all, don't you forget that. Ya hear?"

"Yes sir!" Hermione patted fang's large, grey head before opening the door. She was interrupted by Hagrid's call before she got leave.

"Hermione?"

Hermione peered over her shoulder, "Yes Hagrid? What is it?"

"Just remember the Order's goal. Malfoy is supposed to fall for you, not the other way around."

Hermione was speechless by Hagrid's proclamation. Her cheeks colored as she turned to face forward again.

"I- uh- Until next time Hagrid!" Hermione called before slamming the oak door behind her. Hermione paced as quickly as she could away from Hagrid's hut. Now, that was embarrassing! Was she really that easy to read? And that was Hagrid! Hermione didn't consider her friend dumb or anything, but she pictured him somewhat oblivious with matters like that. His great advice but also obliviousness was one of the first and main reasons she decided to visit Hagrid for some guidance.

"Uh! I can be such a scatter brain!" Hermione called out, gripping the edges of her purple cap and forcing them down in frustration, which wasn't a smart idea, "and such an idio-Ahhh!"

Thanks to Hermione's lack of sight because of the cap over her eyes, Hermione got off track and lost her balance when she tripped over a rock. Her body went flying forward into a pile of fallen leaves. It was a soft landing but Hermione didn't enjoy the mouthful of leaves inside her mouth. Hermione spit out the leaves as she placed her purple cap back on top of her head. Her eyes focused in the dark and spot a figure sitting in the middle of the empty Quidditch field. Hermione narrowed her chocolate brown eyes more and noticed the sun-kissed blonde hair on top of her person's head. Hermione let out a heavy sigh as she peered up at the twinkling stars above her.

"Really?" was all Hermione called before tilting her head back down. The brunette brushed the rest of the leaves and dirt off her before heading towards the Quidditch field. As she got closer, she saw that Malfoy was writing and that an Ancient Ruins book was opened beside him. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and paused a few feet behind Malfoy. The Slytherin didn't hear her.

"What are you doing?" Hermione smirked when she saw Malfoy jump slightly and spin quickly around. He sneered at her before turning back to his work.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Granger?" Malfoy asked and didn't do anything when she took a seat next to him on his spread out blanket.

"It looks like you're doing an Ancient Ruins paper," Hermione answered.

"Oooh. Very good, Granger. It's no wonder why you're the top student at Hogwarts," Malfoy congratulated sarcastically. Hermione frowned.

"Very funny. You know I'm doing that paper for you, so why are you writing it?" Hermione questioned, glancing down at Malfoy's neat cursive that took up nearly two pages of parchment.

"This is just in case you fuck up."

"I don't '**fuck up' **my academic work," Hermione growled, her chocolate brown eyes glaring at the sun-kissed blonde boy.

"That's right. I was thinking about your social life, not your academic one," Hermione's cheeks flushed with anger and Malfoy couldn't help but grin.

"My my. You're swelling up like a balloon Granger."

"If you don't shut the bloody hell up, you'll be swollen like a balloon for a month."

"Someone has her knickers in a twist," Malfoy commented. Hermione clenched her fist together, resisting the urge to punch Malfoy in the face… again.

"I was wrong about you. You'll never change," Hermione muttered; she was unaware that Malfoy heard her. Malfoy was about to question what the Gryffindor meant but heard a screechy laugh from far away. Yasmine and her posse were coming and neither Hermione or Draco wanted to see them. Malfoy quickly got up and started packing his things.

"Granger, help me," Malfoy ordered. Although she didn't want to run into Yasmine and Draco's fan girls, she wasn't about to help the Slytherin out when he just insulted her.

"I'm sorry Malfoy. I want too, but I can't," Hermione said tenderly, placing her hand on her heart for emphasis as she watched Malfoy's pathetic attempt at rolling up the thick carpet, "You see, my panties are in too much of a twist to do anything."

"Fine. I'll just tell Crabbe all about your panties then," Malfoy tried to remain cool and collected although the advancing girls were coming closer and closer, although they could not see the fighting duo.

"You don't know anything about my panties!...Well," Hermione added, "except for the fact that they are in a 'twist.'"

"Zebra thong," Malfoy said so-matter-of-factly that Hermione's cheeks continued to color and was unable to say anything before Malfoy went on, "Nice white pants. Maybe that'll teach you not to wear them after Labor Day. Now help me with this rug."

Hermione let out an aggravated sigh before bending down next to Malfoy. It wasn't a wonder why Malfoy was unable to maneuver the carpet, it was as heavy as a ton of bricks. Hermione tried her best to heave the rug, especially since her time was running short, but was unable to do the task.

"Why are you not using magic? You are a wizard after all," Hermione said, out of breath from all the heaving she done.

"Good point Granger."

Hermione gave Malfoy a weird look; did he just say what she thought he said? She shrugged it off.

"How in the world did you get this darn thing down here in the first place without using magic?" Hermione asked, stunned on how heavy the carpet was.

"Crabbe and Goyle carried it for me. I rely on them to do stupid chores like this. So much, in fact, that I often forget about magic," Malfoy explained, unrolling the carpet and sitting on top of it, "Now sit down and cast a spell."

Hermione sat down but instead of saying a spell, she said nothing.

"**Well**?"

"I forgot the spell-"

"Oh, I see. Hm. I can't wait to see the repulsive facial expression Crabbe makes when I tell him about your panties."

"Rugusto Ascendinado!" Hermione shouted, whipping out her wand from her robe pocket and pointing at the forest green carpet. Right as the two soared into the dark sky, Yasmine and her friends turned the corner. A pout formed on Yasmine's glossed lips when she saw nothing but the Quidditch field.

"I swore I heard him!" Yasmine told her friends, who crossed their arms or rolled their eyes. Yasmine's eyes narrowed and her teeth grinded when she heard one of her companions mutter 'he's probably with that Granger girl.' The other girls nodded before turning and walking away from Yasmine, leaving her alone on the Quidditch field. Yasmine stomped her black high heel into the grass, a look of complete repulsion on her face.

"I'm going to get you Granger," Yasmine promised, her tone dark and full of hatred, "I'm going to get you good." A small malicious giggle proceeded Yasmine's words before the brunette turned around to catch up with her 'friends.'

Meanwhile up above, Draco directed the magic carpet to one of the many balconies that branched off the astronomy tower. As the two got closer to the balcony, a white owl zoomed by and nearly got caught into Hermione's hair. Hermione let out a piercing scream, which scared Malfoy senseless. The Slytherin ended up losing control over the carpet for a moment and the carpet ended up crashing into the balcony's railing.

The two Hogwart students were immediately thrown from the carpet. Draco ended up doing a tumble in the air and landed on his back. It didn't hurt too much…

until Hermione landed on top of him.

"Owww," Hermione moaned, her nose jammed into Malfoy's chest and her legs straddling his. If a professor walked in on them and saw the position they were in, they would be written up for inappropriate action. Hermione flushed at the idea but didn't bother to move.

Draco, to be frank, smelled nice.

"Get off me, Granger!" Malfoy yelled, his cold hand wrapping around Hermione's learn arm and forcing her to sit beside him. Draco let out a deep breath as his gray eyes landed on her.

"Why do I put with you?"

"You know, I ask myself the exact same thing about you," Hermione answered, a small frown playing on her lips as she brushed the dirt off her white pants, "You are so bloody annoying."

"At least I'm not naïve and immature."

"Immature?" Hermione questioned, "Ha! Look who's talking!"

"Smart ass," Malfoy muttered under his breath but clear enough for Hermione to hear.

"Narcissistic, feminine pig-" Hermione felt her heat skip a beat when cold fingers wrapped around face. Draco forced Hermione to look at him, a cold glare on his face.

"What was that, Granger?" Draco's mean look relaxed into a smirk when he felt the heat radiating off Hermione's face. His eyes narrowed teasingly and a small played on the sides of his lips, "When I hold you like this, does it make you nervous?"

"Does it make you nervous that I'm about to cast a spell in order for you to stop parading on my personal space?" Hermione shot back and the corners of Malfoy's smirk increased. He looked away from Hermione for a moment as he gathered his thoughts.

"Does it make you nervous, Granger," Malfoy's eyes flickered back over to his arch nemesis, "that I know you wouldn't do what you just said and that I know how to make you blush?"

"I'm not blushing," Hermione lied, trying to force her face away from Malfoy's grip, "My face is red because I'm angered that you're touching me so inappropriately."

"I'm not touching you inappropriately," Malfoy retaliated, his voice smooth as he continued to charm Granger. Her facial expression was intriguing the bloody crap out of him and he couldn't resist. He placed his thumb on her slightly parted lip and traced them softly.

"That's touching you inappropriately."

Hermione's breath was still jammed in her throat as Malfoy let go of her face and stood up. Grabbing his wand, Malfoy pointed it at the rug and muttered the spell in order to make the rug levitate.

"Well I'll leave you so you can start those papers, Granger. Good night," Malfoy called, walking away into the nearest exit. Hermione placed a hand on top of accelerated heart, her large brown eyes studying the starry night sky.

Malfoy is supposed to fall for you, not the other way around.  Hagrid's voice rang.

Hermione had a feeling that not falling for Malfoy was impossible…

Because, despite everything that involved Malfoy, she already was.

XXXXX

End. Again- SORRY SORRY SORRY. College and Twilight have killed this story slowly- but alas- it will be finished! I totally understand if no one understands this story or gives two craps about this story anymore!

But I think it's safe to say that this story is on Hiatus until summer break. When I'll have time to write again. I apologize AGAIN for making ya'll wait so long! Forgive me, please?

Question for Chapter: If you could have any character (from any book series) attend Hogwarts with you, who would it be?

Me: Jacob Black. Hands down. I am absolutely in love with him. XD.

~Chibi Neko-Chan2


	9. Safely Secure and Unsure

Happy Summer! Or should I say Gin Chia Jee (Haha. That's not how you spell it in Chinese.) Yes, I am a Camp Rock nerd. Anyway, here's an update. Million apologizes for taking so long, but it's up right?

Thank you's too: Polar Bear, -x-StaarGiirl-o-, Taiyamar, ilikescreamobutimnotemo (haha nice name!), windskii, BlEeDiN StArZ iN tHe MoOnLiGhT, WinnieThaPoo92, Nao K. Kawasaki, sjrodgers108, Kaiya-of-the-Shadows, BrokenSnow.X, The Romanticidal Edwardian, BlackDemonAngel.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Series. I would be hella rich if I did.

Fools Fall In Love, Enemies Fall In Lust

By: Chibi Neko-Chan2

"Talking"

Thoughts

**Emphasis**

XXXXX- scene change.

Last Chapter: After being cold-shouldered by Leigh, Hermione finds herself dressing up more to impress Malfoy. Barbie, who also seems to be in a bad mood for partying too much the night before, tells her that the next step is to do something nice for him. When tutoring, Goyle tries to kiss Hermione, who is not looking forward to the kiss at all. Crabbe interrupts in the nick of time and asks Hermione to help him with his dancing once again. Hermione does so and see's Malfoy staring at her while she dances with Crabbe. Hermione tells Malfoy that she feels like she 'owes him something' since she is tutoring Goyle and helping Crabbe with his dancing. After teasing her a bit, Malfoy tells her to write the three Ancient Ruin Papers for her. Later, Hermione has a heart-to-heart with Hagrid and he tells her that Malfoy is suppose to fall for her, not the other way around. Walking back to Hogwarts, Hermione catches Malfoy writing his 'in case you fuck up' papers for Ancient Ruins. They bicker but then hear Yasmine coming. They cast a spell on the carpet Malfoy is sitting on and end up flying to the balcony. After a bumpy ride, Malfoy finds himself tracing Hermione's lip and explaining to her that's what touching her inappropriately is. Hermione then realizes she is falling for Malfoy.

This Chapter:

Hurried footsteps were audible as students rushed into the Ancient Ruins classroom. Professor Devione, the new Ancient Ruins teacher, stood in front of the door, a large stack of papers tucked to her chest as she called to the students in the hallway to hurry up. Hermione turned slightly in her seat and watched as the last student strolled into the classroom, a carefree look on his face.

"Glad to see you haven't broken your record of tardiness, Mr. Malfoy," Professor Devione commented as she shut the door behind the blond Slytherin, "Must you always be late to my class?"

"The only reason I'm late to your class, Professor Devione, is because I want to make sure I am the last student you set eyes on before starting your lesson," Malfoy replied smoothly, looking over his shoulder to wink at his professor. Professor Devione attempted to tame her blush by shaking her head and starting to pass out the papers in her hand.

"I was able to grade your papers over the weekend. I was very pleased with a majority of the submitted work, but not impressed with some papers. If you received a low grade, please know that I am always available to assist my students the best way I can," Professor Devione stated as she continued to hand out papers.

Hermione turned straight forward in her seat as Draco took his assigned seat beside her. She was slightly thankful that Harry and Ron were not enrolled in Ancient Ruins with her because she knew Ron would have been shooting looks of anger and jealousy towards her and Draco. Hermione remained quiet when Draco received his three O's from the papers that she had written for him.

The corners of her lips slightly fell when she pictured the row of three trolls on her record. It wouldn't only be the first troll she received, but there would be two more right behind it. She had the urge to slap herself for not completing her papers. The only reason why her papers were not completed was because she simply didn't have the time to finish them with Draco's papers and all her other school work in the way. It wasn't like her to act in such a way, and she was still shocked at her actions.

Hermione missed her old time-turner. That would have helped a lot.

"Here you are, Ms. Granger," Professor Devione said, handing Hermione three papers. A perplexed look crossed the Gryffindor's face as she hesitantly took the papers from her professor.

"But I-"

"Do you always have to comment on every little thing?" A deep voice cut in and Hermione turned to see Draco staring at her with a look of boredom on his face, "Take the papers and shut your mouth."

"Mr. Malfoy!" The Ancient Ruins professor screeched in bewilderment, "Apologize to Mrs. Granger this instant!"

"…Sorry," the threatening look in Draco's eyes told Hermione otherwise.

"It's alright," Hermione resisted the urge to curse under her breath when she saw that her hands were slightly shaking when she took the papers and placed them on the desk in front of her.

"Now what were you going to say, dear?" Professor Devione asked the Gryffindor.

"It's nothing," Hermione clarified after a moment. Her professor narrowed her eyes suspiciously before walking away from the seated duo.

"Well, if you insist…"

When their professor was out of hearing distance, Hermione turned towards Draco with a raised eyebrow. She didn't say anything as her cinnamon brown eyes gazed into his slate ones.

"What, Granger?" Malfoy nearly hissed after a moment, crossing his arms uncomfortably over his chest as he sat straight back in his chair. Even when the Slytherin was placed in the most awkward situations, he always kept his posture in check.

"Care to explain?" Hermione questioned, gesturing toward her papers, which she also received three O's on. Malfoy ran a hand through his blond locks as a sigh escaped his thin lips.

"Fine. I turned in those papers for you," Draco responded. It was easy to see from her facial expression that Hermione wanted more of an explanation, so he reluctantly continued, "For someone who is said to be smart and at the top of her class, I thought you would also turn in your papers. When I saw you turn in only three papers, I decided to hand in my 'in case you fuck up' papers and say they were yours. Which was pretty convenient, since you did."

"Why did you do that? That would be classified as an act of kindness, which I thought no Malfoy was capable of," Hermione honestly declared and Malfoy shrugged.

"Surprise," he answered simply.

"Answer my question truthfully," Hermione persisted. Her heart rate accelerated as Malfoy remained quiet while he contemplated her question.

"I already associate myself with two failures," Malfoy started to explain, nodding his head in the direction where Goyle and Crabbe sat. His two groupies were currently playing a game of thumb-war, "Now that you, unfortunately, have been associating with me more, I didn't want the number of failures to increase. It's not so dreadful to have someone on the same level of intelligence as you."

Hermione nodded at Malfoy, although she did not believe that was the true reason behind his motive. The brunette glanced away from the blond as she brought a hand behind her neck. She felt her throat dry as her cheeks colored slightly.

"Well, nonetheless, thank you," Hermione nearly choked out. The Gryffindor couldn't help but be shocked again when she heard Malfoy's non-sarcastic reply.

"Your welcome."

XXXXX

_Your Welcome…_

Your Welcome?! What was that? Hermione furrowed her eyebrows as she pondered the question. It was about four in the afternoon and the cold, late November air flushed her cheeks. Hermione slammed the fuzzy purple book on the side of the walkway's wooden railing as she let out a breath of air. Since when did Malfoy say 'your welcome'? Better yet, since when did Malfoy develop manners? Hermione bit down on her lower lip harshly as she took in the breathtaking view of green mountains and a blue lake.

This process of getting to know Malfoy was really taking a toll on her. Hermione missed when her life was almost simple, when Malfoy was simply the wrench who made her cry. Now Hermione was starting to realize that the Slytherin was much more complex that she ever imagined, and that he was capable of expressing more than cruelty and snobbery.

Draco Malfoy was as much human as he was wizard. He was a human that, past his icy mask, deserved a couple of chances because of his mistakes. He was a human who made Hermione feel so many different emotions at once. Anger, embarrassment, excitement, contentment, lust…

Hermione placed her elbows on top of the furry purple book and positioned her head on top of her upturned palms. She closed her eyes and the flashback of Malfoy tracing her lips flooded back into her mind. Hermione felt her stomach lurch and her flushed cheeks color. She squeezed her eyes tighter when she recognized what all the tangled thoughts and feelings meant.

Oh Merlin…

She was falling for him.

No. No. No. NO.

This was _**not**_ supposed to happen! Her arch nemesis, or simply Malfoy, was supposed to fall for _**her**_, not the other way around (as Hagrid stated). This was supposed to be a no-strings-attached relationship… no, it was wrong to even call what the two had a _**relationship**_. It was just an association. An association based on deceit, deception, lies, and lust in order to get Malfoy to have sex with her so she could re-purify him.

Developing feelings for the sun-kissed blond was not in the guidelines. Having your heart broken by your arch nemesis and soon-to-be lover was not in the bloody guidelines.

Had she suddenly become insipid? How in the world did this happen? This was the man who hated her because of who she was, the man who almost made her hate herself because of her bloodline, and the man who caused drama between her and her friends.

So when did these facts leave and replace themselves with the man who made her crave for his approval, the man who made her nerves feel like they were constantly on fire, and the man who became a permanent figure in her fantasies?

Oh. Ronald would have a bloody fit if he were to find out.

Hermione was unsure why she suddenly felt tears brim her eyes and the back of her throat tighten. Then again, her emotions weren't making much sense lately. The brunette blinked a couple of times and attempted to put a smile on her face as she looked behind her.

She opened the all-too-familiar book when she noted that no one was in her presence. Barbie appeared on top of the book's pages a second later, wearing a blue apron that said 'kiss the cook' in pink cursive letters on it. Beneath the apron, she wore a simple purple summer dress and white flip flops. Her blonde hair was stacked in a high ponytail and flour covered her cheeks.

"Hermione!" Barbie greeted happily, clasping her hands together as she did a twirl. Barbie's bright smile faltered when she saw her dear friend's face, "What's wrong, honey?"

Barbie was in a much better mood that last time.

Aware of the lie detectors, Hermione tried to remain as honest as she could without revealing too much, "I'm…just overwhelmed by everything that's going on at the moment."

Hermione was grateful that the lie detectors didn't go off and that Barbie gave her an understanding grin instead of a love lecture.

"Well I don't want to bother you. I'll leave you to your dilemma," Barbie stated before announcing, "The next step is to share with him something personal that you haven't shared with anyone else."

Barbie then disappeared and Hermione was alone was again.

Something personal she never shared with someone else? The seventh year lips formed a pout as she could only think of one thing.

Want to know something personal I never shared with anyone else, Malfoy? I think I've fallen for you.

Bloody hell.

This was going to be horrid.

Hermione stuffed the purple book into her brown purse that lay against her hip. It was impossible to block thoughts of Malfoy as she ambled down the stone steps at the end of the walkway. Her Mary Janes met lush grass minutes later and she was near the great lake. Many students avoided the crisp winter air and stayed inside for the warmth. A shiver ran down her back when she spotted one lone student sitting near the edge of the lake.

The Gryffindor hesitated in her footsteps. Although avoiding the male Slytherin was number one on her list right now, she knew she had to take care of a much more important list. The stupid Order's list. Had the Order even considered her feelings when they nominated Hermione to take on this task? Hermione knew it wasn't likely, the Order had more imperative things to worry about.

Hermione didn't greet Malfoy as she took a seat next to him. Hermione watched as the light of the sun played with his hair and when he set his eyes on her, she noticed that the sunlight made the blue in his eyes dominant over the gray. She cursed herself mentally when she felt her throat instantly go dry.

"Granger, just because I do one nice thing for you doesn't mean we are friends," Malfoy remarked, folding his arms across his jean-covered knees. Hermione gave Malfoy a skeptical look as she placed her hands behind her and leaned back.

"That would make sense, since you're not capable of gaining any. Do you even have a friend, Malfoy? I mean, I'm positive you don't consider Crabbe or Goyle as your friends," Hermione's lips twitched into a smirk, "Only 'failures.'"

"I choose not to have friends because they are not a necessity. Who needs people who constantly bother the living hell out of you every waking moment of your life?" Malfoy replied bitterly, looking away from the brunette to stare at the great lake.

"Friends do not-"

"I haven't seen you around Pothead, Weasy, or Ginger Spice lately. So who are you to say that I don't have any friends when that category is also vacant in your life?" Malfoy interrupted harshly, his shoulders tense and his defenses high. Granger knew how to press his buttons so well.

"My friends and I are fine, Malfoy," Hermione gritted through her teeth, "We've all been busy. Anyway, I didn't come over to argue with you. I was wondering what you were doing this weekend."

Hermione watched as Malfoy opened his mouth to reply with a smart comment, but then he snapped it shut.

"I- I don't know. Why do you want to know anyway?" Malfoy questioned, looking back towards her. Hermione instantly looked away from his stare and nervously started to pluck the green grass. How in the wizarding world was she supposed to state this? She knew he was going to reject her request, so she should have been able to just spit it out.

"I-" Hermione pressed her lips together momentarily before she started stuttering. Damn Malfoy and her bloody feelings for him, "I wanted to invite you to come over to my parent's house."

Her personal home life was something she never shared with anyone else. All Harry and Ron knew was that they use to be dentists, and they met her parents once at platform nine and three quarters. So to invite Malfoy to her actual home definitely fell under 'sharing something personal that she hasn't with anyone else.'

Malfoy didn't burst out laughing like she expected, but he did chuckle, "Have you lost your marbles, Granger? How in the fucking hell did you think I would ever agree to that?"

Although it was a low blow, Malfoy's words hit her right in the heart. His words were expected, but they still hurt. After letting go of the plucked grass she grasped tightly in her hands, Hermione stood up and dusted off the back of her skirt.

"I suppose you're right, Malfoy. I must have lost my marbles to think you could last a second in the muggle world. Silly me," Hermione said, a hint of challenge in her tone as she turned on her heel and started to walk away. She would have lied if she said she didn't expect Malfoy to say anything in response to that.

"I could last in the muggle world, Granger. I just choose not to spend my visit to it with you," Malfoy scoffed. Hermione glanced over her shoulder at the blond and rolled her cinnamon brown eyes at him. She secretly wanted to smile because she knew that through his temper, he might offer a different answer than his previous one. She just had to get him to that point.

"Whatever you say, ferret," Hermione looked forward and started walking away, "I'm not convinced."

Hermione felt a cold, strong hand on her wrist a moment later and she hid her smirk with an innocent pout. Hermione turned around and fluttered her eyelashes up at the furious male.

"_**What **_did you call me?"

"A ferret," Hermione responded lightly as she attempted to shake her wrist out of his hold. She did not need Malfoy touching her right now, "I hope I didn't bruise your pride _**too **_much."

"Some words require payment, Granger. So be careful," Malfoy warned, a darkness in his eyes. Hermione felt her blood run cold and her heart skip a beat. Hermione haughtily lifted her chin up at him although he still grasped her wrist.

"Take your threats somewhere else, Malfoy."

"They may be threats," Draco leaned close to Hermione so that his mouth was close to her left ear, "but they're not empty. You might figure that out this weekend," Malfoy whispered, letting go of her wrist and flinging her arm towards her. Hermione touched her wrist with her other hand and started to rub it.

"So you've changed your mind then," Hermione confirmed. Malfoy nodded before walking away.

"Only to prove that you're not always right, Granger. I'll see you Saturday morning."

XXXXX

The previous days before Saturday flew by. Usually, the fact that the weekend was here would've made Hermione happy, but not today. She tugged her purple pea coat tighter around her frame as she stood in the middle of Hogwart's nearly vacant train station platform. Besides the employees, Hermione and a group of five siblings, who oddly all belonged to the Ravenclaw house, were the only ones waiting for the train. Hermione guessed that the only times this place swarmed with Hogwarts students were at the beginning of the year, for major holidays, and at the end of the year.

The Gryffindor tugged her purple sleeve back to glance down at her brown leather wrist watch. It was 10:57 and the train was expected to arrive on time at eleven am. Tugging her sleeve back in place, Hermione glanced around to still see no sign of Malfoy.

He probably chickened out. I shouldn't be surprised, the boy is all talk.

The loud cry of the train's whistle erupted throughout the platform and the six students turned their heads to see the appearance of the red and black train. Hermione wrapped her fingers around her suitcase's handle and proceeded to pick it up when the train halted in front of them. Hermione was the last of the six students to walk up to the train operator.

"Ticket?"

Hermione handed the operator her ticket and with one firm nod, the man moved out of the way so she could get on the train.

"Ready for take off!" The man called and Hermione watched as the doors started to close behind her. A huge black suitcase, however, blocked the two doors from completely shutting. Hermione could hear muttered speech from outside of the train and she watched as the doors opened again. With a lazy grin on his face, Malfoy stepped onto the train. Hermione continued to stay where she was as the doors completely shut this time and the train started to take off.

"Granger, you're blocking my path," Malfoy stated casually, standing directly behind her. His tall thin frame towered over her small, petite one, "Move it."

Hermione remained unmoving as shock coursed through her veins. Hermione shook out of her reverie when she felt a hearty smack land on her backside. Hermione spun on her heels sharply and glared up at the smirking blond.

"How _**dare **_you."

"Can't blame me for getting to the bottom of things," Hermione sneered at Draco's attempted joke. Draco rolled his eyes at the fuming lady, "Quit the tantrum and find us a compartment already."

"Fine," Hermione barked, making sure to elbow Malfoy hard in the stomach before walking ahead. Draco hissed in pain as bent inward slightly and rubbed the tender, bruised part of his stomach. Damn Granger. Draco slowly stood straight back up and made his way to the compartment the Gryffindor chosen. Resting against the open door frame, he saw that she had already placed her bag in the cubicle above her. Hermione, who was seated by the window and currently looking out of it, didn't bother to move her head in his direction or say anything to him when he entered.

Malfoy also placed his baggage in the cubicle across from Hermione's and seated himself on the opposite side of the compartment. He placed his thin cheek against the cold window and stretched his long legs on the end of the couch. Malfoy stifled a yawn as his eyelids started to fall over his slate eyes.

The Slytherin lazily glanced over towards Hermione, whose lips were set in a stubborn pout and her brown eyes shone with trapped passion. Malfoy let out a deep breath as his eyes finally closed and his body relaxed.

This was going to be a long ride.

XXXXX

"Home sweet home," Hermione muttered as she dug her hand in her purple pea-coat and fished out her pair of house keys. Malfoy stood beside her, carrying his designer luggage and looked impatiently at the door.

"You have to open your door with keys?" Malfoy questioned, like it was the most bizarre thing in the world. Hermione suppressed her laughter as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah. It won't automatically unlock itself by the touch of your hand on the doorknob like it does back in the wizard world," Hermione answered, placing the key in the keyhole in order to open the door. With a twist of the knob, the entrance of Hermione's house was seen, "Come on in."

Hermione lived right outside of London. Her house was located in the outskirts of a small town. She had neighbors, but they didn't live right next door to her. Huge oak trees created privacy on either side of Hermione's house and a dark wooden fence wrapped around her back yard. Her house was an uncanny blue and a light shone in the front bay window. The light blue house had a white trim that expressed its delicacy and lavender lilies were in full bloom in the small garden. (this is the kinda what Hermione's house looks like: .).

Draco stepped inside Hermione's house with tense shoulders and an alert face. The inside of her house was mainly wooden and it seemed that almost every decorative piece held a lit candle. Her house smelled of sugar cookies and vanilla. Hermione quietly shut the door behind them and placed her keys on the key rack to her left where a small all jutted about five feet. She then took off her shoes and positioned them on the small shoe rack.

"I know it isn't five star quality but you have to work with what you have," Hermione commented as she glanced at the black cat clock on the right wall. Malfoy was momentarily mesmerized when the cat's tail and eyes changed direction at each tick of the clock.

The sudden knock on the door made Draco slightly jump. Hermione suppressed her giggle as she re-opened the door. Another blond boy, this one with bright sky blue eyes and shorter than Malfoy, had his muscular arms crossed over his chest. As soon as his eyes set on Hermione, an excited smile crossed the boy's face and his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Hermione! You're home!" The boy exclaimed, and the two emerged in laughter as Hermione nodded. Draco felt a sting of jealously course through his veins when he saw the male's arms wrapped around Hermione so tightly.

"Only for the weekend," Hermione got out of the male's grasp to look at Malfoy, but she kept one arm over his shoulder, "This is my friend, CJ."

"Hey there," The boy greeted politely to Malfoy. Malfoy glared at him.

"Hi."

Sensing that he really wasn't wanted by the taller blond male, CJ looked over at Hermione and gave her a bright smile. He didn't bother to ask Hermione why the glaring male was there with her, "I came over to see if your mom had that fortune cookie recipe."

"Oh. Um…" Hermione looked over towards the top of the key stand to see a small, pink index card that had 'fortune cookie' written on top of it. Hermione smiled as she handed the boy the index card, "There you go."

"Yes!" The boy did an air-pump before giving Hermione another hug, "Thanks! I better get going; mom will kill me if I don't cut the grass tonight."

Hermione returned the hug and tried to ignore the feeling of Draco's glowering eyes on her back, "Bye CJ."

The boy waved good-bye as she shut the door. Hermione transfixed her eyes toward the cat clock instead of Malfoy.

"Five o'clock. My dad should be home soon," Hermione informed as she and turned towards the tall blond. She hoped that little scene would be soon forgotten, "Let's move our luggage to the attic, also known as my room."

Draco followed Hermione's lead up the stairs. At the top of the stairs was a white door with two posters taped to it. Hermione glanced over her shoulder to stare at Malfoy when she reached the top step, "The Paramore poster is recent and the Spice Girls one… not so much."

Hermione opened the door to reveal what looked like a normal room. Hermione explained to the Slytherin that for her birthday last year, her parents had renovated her room so she had actual walls and they had even installed a small bathroom at the corner of the large room. A door wasn't attached to the entrance of the bathroom, instead a large Gryffindor drape was. Hermione said it provided her with just the right amount of privacy since barely anyone but her used the bathroom anyway.

Draco's eyes landed on the twin size bed. It wasn't like he was looking forward to sleeping with Granger or anything, but where was his bed?

"Uh Granger?"

Draco had to simply point to the bed in order to have Hermione understand, "Oh. You'll be sleeping on top of an air mattress during your visit," Hermione gave Draco a sympathetic smile although she secretly found the situation hilarious; "I hope you don't mind. We don't have a guest bedroom."

Draco choked back a sneer, "That's…fine."

"I guess we should finish your tour," Hermione said, already out the door and going down the steps. Draco finished taking the stair's last two steps to see Hermione standing in front of a square, arched entrance. Hot pink beads fell from the arched ceiling and landed an inch from the floor. From the house's entrance, this was the first open room on the left. The first room on the right, which was located right before the stairs, was closed with a simple white door. Draco thought it might have been a broom closet or a bathroom, but Hermione explained that it was the master, or her parent's, bedroom.

"This room," Hermione explained, still standing in front of the heavily draped pink beads, "is my mom's office." Hermione pushed the beads aside and stepped inside the dimly lit room. Draco, who had a brief fight with the pink beads, untangled himself and also stepped inside. He raised a light eyebrow at the sight of a crystal ball on top of draped table. Two velvet sofa chairs sat on either side of the small table and a pair of tarot cards was placed next to the crystal ball.

Hermione sighed, "My mom's a fortune teller. She used to be a dentist, but then she was suddenly inspired by my acceptance to Hogwarts during my fifth year and quit her job. Dad decided to tag along on the quitting spree. My mother wanted to know all things magic and decided to try to participate it in somehow."

Hermione expected him to laugh at her and say her family was as pathetic as she was. He didn't.

"What does your dad do?"

"He's the drama teacher at the public high school around here. Everyone thinks he's homosexual since he can be a bit flamboyant and wears the school's mascot costume," Hermione shrugged as she made her way to the connecting kitchen, "but he's not."

"What's their mascot?" Malfoy wondered, smelling an alluring scent from the kitchen.

"Trix the rabbit. I have no idea how the school managed to pull it off," Hermione giggled but her giggles broke down when she entered the kitchen. Her mom, whose long brown hair was in a fancy ponytail and who had about five large belly chains circled around her bare stomach, was snogging a tall and lanky brunet man with glasses, whose body was covered up in a large white bunny suit. Trix's head rested on the kitchen counter.

"Mother!" Hermione yelled, petrified. The weirdly-dressed lady quickly took her hands off the man, who Draco assumed was her husband and Hermione's dad, and spun around.

"Hermione dear!" Hermione's mother squealed, throwing her lean arms around her daughter's frame and hugging her firmly, "I didn't hear you come in!"

"Apparently," Hermione teased as she released herself from her mother's hold. She gave her dad a short wave, "Hey dad."

"Hey honey," He greeted with a warm smile. He glanced over to Draco, "is this the friend staying over this weekend?"

"Yes-"

"Oh Hermione!" Hermione's mother gushed, placing a hand on her heart, "Are all the males at your school this good-looking? He is so handsome!"

Draco smirked due to the compliment and Hermione's irritated face. He grabbed Hermione's mothers hand and brushed her knuckles against his lips, "Thank you. My name is Draco Malfoy."

Hermione's mother blushed, "My name is Priscilla. Please, don't be shy to come to me if you are having any troubles. We're having spaghetti noodles with melted peanut butter on top, does that sound alright?"

Hermione's cinnamon brown eyes glanced towards Malfoy. She saw his mouth slightly twitch before the young man responded, "That sounds great."

"Wonderful!" Priscilla clapped her hands together once and did a grand twirl towards the oven. Hermione's dad stepped forward with his hand out, "I haven't been able to introduce myself. I'm Derek, Hermione's father."

"Pleasure," Malfoy informed, hesitantly placing his hand in the muggle man's white, furry suit hand and firmly shaking it. Derek grinned and let go, "Now if you will excuse me for a second. I plan to change and come out as an ordinary man instead of a cereal brand rabbit."

Priscilla was the only one to laugh as she brought the steaming bowl over to the table and started to fill each of the four bowls up, "Oh Draco, I cannot even begin to explain how excited I am to see you! Hermione has never brought a boyfriend over before!"

Hermione's grew face red and she wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or anger, "_**Mother**_. Malfoy is NOT my boyfriend."

After she finished pouring the noodles into the four bowls, Pricilla placed the hot bowl back on top of the oven and took off her yellow oven mitts. She placed them on the counter before walking towards Malfoy and placing her hands on top of his. Malfoy sent Hermione a confused look as Pricilla stood in front of him with her eyes closed.

"His aura color is a dark green," Priscilla theorized, a wrinkle of concentration forming in her forehead as she continued to keep her eyes closed, "Internally confused and unsure, but there's a bright fire burning inside of him. He's a good person," Priscilla opened her eyes and brought her hand up to Draco's cheek to pinch it, "And…what's that term cool children use?...ah yes… _hella_ good-looking, but magic isn't needed to figure that out."

Priscilla winked as she bumped her hip against Malfoy's. It was then that Hermione made the connection between Barbie and her mother. They were almost the same person.

Hermione took her seat at the dinner table. It was obvious that her mother did not possess the same talent for magic as she did. If her mother could really read people, she would see that Malfoy was not as good and as pure as he was playing off for the moment.

Draco took the seat next to Hermione and Hermione childishly pushed her chair a couple of inches away from his. Draco shook his head at this and Hermione felt her anger broil when he didn't act the way she expected him too. The man was so damn confusing.

Hermione's mother and father then joined the dad. Her mom continued to wear her weird fortune-teller outfit, but her dad now wore a simple gray t-shirt with dark blue jeans. When everyone was seated, prayer was said.

"Sooo Hermione," Pricilla started, swirling her fork in the peanut-butter covered pasta, "Is Draco a good kisser?"

Hermione about choked on her noodles and her dad's fork clashed against the dinner bowl. Draco's smirk grew wide when he turned towards Hermione for her answer.

No, mother. But I'm going to figure out his skill in bed very soon. Happy?

"Mother, I repeat. Malfoy and I are not going steady," Hermione exclaimed, stabbing her fork in her noodles and taking a bite too big for her mouth.

"Okay," Priscilla smiled at Draco but frowned when she saw that his food was barely touched, "Is something wrong, dear?"

Draco's eyes landed on the exotic dish, "No."

Priscilla waited until Draco took a bite of his food before turning back to her plate. The table filled with silence for a minute until Priscilla basically jumped up as she grabbed her husband's elbow.

"Oh! Honey! Do the line for Draco!"

Draco raised an eyebrow as Hermione placed a hand to her forehead in humiliation.

"Alright," Derek sighed before looking at Draco with a crazed smile on his face, "Don't be silly, rabbit. Trix are for kids!"

Priscilla erupted into a fit of giggles as Hermione lowered herself in her chair.

Great. This trip was going to be bloody hell.

XXXXX

"Why are you making me watch this?" Draco muttered, taking his eyes off the television screen to stare at the Gryffindor. It was late in the night and Hermione's parents had already bid them good night two hours ago, "And what the bloody hell is that in your hand?"

"It's called a remote control," Hermione snapped, turning the volume up on the television so Edward Cullen's voice could drown out the irritating man beside her, "Shhh. This is my favorite part."

Draco let his eyes flicker towards the screen to see Edward, some vampire guy, catch an apple in his hand in a very suave manner.

"This Edward guy is a total fag. That's probably why he reminds me of Cedric, who probably got ass-raped by Potter before he was killed," an evil chuckle escaped Draco's mouth. From the corner of his eye, he saw the remote control whizzing in his direction. The blond quickly held up a pillow to defend himself from the muggle contraption.

"You're so bothersome," Hermione commented, getting up from the couch to turn off the television. She sat back down after grabbing the bowl of popcorn.

"You're a horrible host for making me see a part of that so-called _**romance,**_" Draco argued, stretching his long legs across the couch for comfort. Hermione's golden Labrador Retriever, Daisy, sat next to Hermione's legs and barked when Hermione ate some popcorn.

"No," Hermione said, shaking her head at her dog before turning to Malfoy, "You wouldn't know romance if it smacked you in the face. Ahh!"

Hermione's yell echoed throughout the living room when Daisy suddenly jumped onto the couch, aiming to sit right on top of Hermione. The bowl of popcorn went flying out of the witch's hand and bonked the Slytherin blond on the head before ending with a thud on the ground.

Before Draco could make sense of what was going on, especially after just getting hit, Hermione's back was leaning against his chest and her face was next to his.

"Sorry," Hermione apologized, sending Draco a sympathetic look before narrowing her eyes at her dog, who was currently eating the popcorn that landed on the chair.

"Daisy! Down!" Hermione ordered. Daisy looked over at her owner and shrugged as she lay down on Hermione's spot.

"I meant off the couch," Hermione corrected. When Daisy didn't bother to move, Hermione nudged the golden mutt with her foot. Daisy again refused to move. Hermione then tried to forcefully move her dog off the couch, but Daisy ended up being too heavy.

Of course, Draco didn't bother to help.

"Guess I'm stuck here until Daisy moves," Hermione hissed. Draco didn't say anything as he tried to ignore the mesmerizing scent of Hermione's shampoo. He wasn't sure why he didn't push Hermione instantly off him or complain about the mud blood being in such close proximity with him. He figured it was because of the effect from the bump on his head given by the popcorn bowl. He decided to comment on what Hermione had said earlier.

"You don't know anything about my intimate side."

Hermione tilted her head up to look at the Slytherin. Her eyes were playfully narrowed as she remarked, "Because you don't have one."

"I know this might come off as a shock to you, Granger, but I am capable of feeling or displaying love," Draco stated, his slate eyes gazing into Hermione's cinnamon brown ones. Hermione felt her face grow slightly red at his stare, so she tilted her head back up so she wasn't looking at him.

"Give me your hand," Hermione ordered.

"Why?" Draco asked suspiciously, making no effort to move his hand off the pillow it was currently resting on.

"I'm going to read your heart line. It'll explain how you are when it comes to love. My mother showed me how to read it," Hermione said.

Draco sighed and handed Hermione his hand. Hermione unintentionally placed her head on Draco's chest so the light from the lamp could shine on Draco's hand and not the back of her head. Draco watched as Hermione's warm fingers delicately traced the first prominent line on his hand.

"This is your heart line," She explained softly and he could tell there was hint of surprise in her tone by what she saw, "Your line does not begin in the middle so that means that you do not fall in love easily. When and if you do, however, your heart can be broken easily. This is indicated because your heart line touches your life line. Your line is also broken, meaning you have gone through emotional trauma or you are experiencing it."

"Pfft, what a load of bull. Does it explain what I'm good at? Although it's obvious that it's everything," Draco asked, a conceited smirk crossing his face.

"It says that you're a horrible kisser and that a girl would be stupid to fall for you," Hermione lied, letting go of Draco's hand but keeping what his heart line showed stored in her mind.

"You're a bloody liar, Granger. It did not state that."

Hermione laughed as Daisy finally got off the couch. Hermione placed her feet on the carpet and stood up. She looked over her shoulder at Malfoy and grinned, "Yes, it did. Face it Malfoy, you're not as talented as you think you are."

Suddenly in a fit of rage, Malfoy stood up and grabbed Hermione's wrist harshly. She turned around to glower at him.

He'd be damned if Granger was the one to tell him that he lacked talent, especially when it came to the intimate level.

"Let me the bloody hell go, Malfoy."

"Control your mouth, Granger," Malfoy demanded, backing her up against the wall so that she couldn't escape him. She tilted her chin arrogantly at him and her cinnamon brown eyes danced with anger and passion.

"No. You do not control me. You also do not tell me what to do, alright?" Hermione corrected, trying to push Malfoy away but he didn't budge, "You will move out of my way and I will say whatever I wish to."

"I will not move," Malfoy said, tilting his head so close to Hermione's that his warm breath brushed her lips teasingly. His blond bangs slightly covered his eyes, but Hermione could still see his piercing slate eyes taking her in. She felt her chin gently tremble and she damned herself for it.

Malfoy turned his head to the side to let a low chuckle escape before turning back towards the fuming Gryffindor, "and if you will not control your mouth, I will."

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat and then she felt warm lips come in contact with her own.

It took Hermione a moment to register that it was Malfoy's.

Draco Malfoy was KISSING her.

Had hell finally frozen over?

Hermione hesitantly responded to his kiss. This couldn't be happening. She had worked so hard to get him to fall for her and, she couldn't believe that it might actually be happening. She opened her mouth when he traced his tongue against her mouth. Her lean arms wrapped around his neck as he managed to wrap his own arms tightly around her frame. The two continued to kiss passionately as Draco rubbed soothing circles in the small of Hermione's back. She came close to moaning in displeasure when he pulled away from her.

Hermione's cinnamon brown eyes were wide in disbelief when Draco unwrapped himself from her. He ran a hand through his blond hair in confusion as a look of emotional turmoil came across his face. What had he done? Did he really just kiss GRANGER?

This wasn't good.

Without sending Hermione another glance, Malfoy walked out of the room. Hermione continued to stand idle and stare at the wall in complete shock as her mind tried to keep track with all the nights events. Had Malfoy just really kissed her?

This wasn't good at all.

Hermione slightly jumped in surprise when Malfoy reappeared in the living room. He halted at the entrance of the room and a look of an emotional wreck was still plastered on his face as he stared at the brunette.

"Did I prove you wrong?"

Hermione couldn't manage to speak and her mouth seemed to be stuck in a little o shape, so she just nodded.

"Okay…good," Malfoy nodded in return, more as a reassurance to himself than a confirmation with her, as he walked back out of the room. He didn't reappear.

Hermione blinked, finally able to move. She sat down on the couch and rested the back of her head against the couch.

This was only day one of their 'vacation', and it scared the both of them that they were completely unaware of what would happen next.

XXXXX-End of Chapter 9!

Okay! Sorry for the longggggg wait, but I promised I wouldn't quit! And look, I through in a surprise! Haha. So you like? Not like it?

REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW.

Love you guys! Thanks for checking out my work!

Question: What are you guys doing this summer? I'm going to go see Demi Lovato in concert! Whoo! Im excited. Then just hanging out and stuff.

~Chibi Neko-Chan2


	10. Defined As A Social Gathering

In celebration of the new Harry Potter movie, here is a new chapter! I hope you enjoy it! And haha, I will be going to see HP at midnight like the nerd I am.

Thank You's: Polar Bear, sjrodgers108, The Romanticidal Edwardian, nancydrewfreak4756, BrokenSnow.X, Taiymar, Ucphl, windskii, emobabygurl (I guess), -x-StaarGiirl-o-, blueskyshymoon08, lizzmalfoy, mgmve2008

Fools Fall In Love, Enemies Fall In Lust

By: Chibi Neko-Chan2

"Talking"

Thoughts

_Dream_

**Emphasis**

XXXXX- Scene Change

Last Chapter Summary:

After finishing Draco's three papers for Ancient Ruins, Hermione didn't have enough time to complete her own. She then finds out that Malfoy turned in his 'in case you fuck up' papers for her. Hermione then has some time for some 'me' time and realizes that she is falling for her arch nemesis! Hermione then finds out that the next step is to share with him something personal that you haven't shared with anyone else. She decided to invite Malfoy to go visit her house, which none of her other friends at Hogwarts had seen before. After being challenged he agrees. The day the train leaves, Draco almost misses his train but manages to get on at the last moment. When they reach Hermione's home, the doorbell rings and Hermione introduces her friend CJ. Malfoy is jealous of him. Cj then leaves and Hermione gives Malfoy the tour of the bedroom. She explains that he will be sleeping on an air mattress. Malfoy then meets Hermione's mother Priscilla, who is a fortuneteller, and her father Derek, who is the high school's drama teacher who dresses up as their mascot- Trix the Rabbit. After a very interesting dinner, Hermione and Draco decide to watch Twilight. Draco comments on how gay Edward is and Hermione tells him he wouldn't know romance if it slapped him in the face. Hermione then reads Malfoy's palm which explains he doesn't fall in love easily but when he does, he falls hard. Hermione and Draco then get into a heated argument and they end up locking lips! The chapter ends with Draco leaving Hermione in the living room all alone.

This Chapter:

A yawn escaped Hermione's lips as she twisted from her side to her stomach on her bed. Not wanting to get up and face the day just yet, Hermione flipped her pillow over and snuggled her face in the cool fabric. After a dreamless night, Hermione's thoughts traced back to last night happenings.

Draco and her still hadn't conversed since he had left her in the living room alone the night before. Hermione remembered returning to her bed chamber later that night to see the air mattress already blown up and the blond boy resting on top with it. She noticed that Malfoy was unable to locate where the spare blankets and pillows were, so she ended up placing the warm comforter on top of his lean frame. Her fingers tingled when the memory of Draco's silky blond hair on her fingertips filled flooded back into her mind as she lifted his head to place a pillow beneath him. A satisfied sigh had left the boy's lips and tickled her arm when she finished.

Hermione was not surprised that she had drifted off into a dreamless slumber since she was up for half the night. It somehow became impossible for her to sleep properly when, in the back of her mind, she knew that her crush slept beside her. The Gryffindor found herself looking at Malfoy from the corner of her eye many times the night before. It was hard to ignore Draco's vulnerable state when he kept his barriers up all the time.

It was like she was able to see a hidden part of Malfoy that he kept from the rest of humanity. Hermione was not going to let that opportunity pass.

Hermione ran a hand through her tangled hair as she glanced at the Slytherin one last time. A blush tinted her cheeks when her cinnamon brown eyes landed on his thin lips. However thin they might be, they certainly did not impede Malfoy's kissing abilities. Last night, the tall blond had left her breathless and, damn him for this, wanting more.

Kicking her comforter off her, the brunette beauty got up from her warm bed and silently made her way towards the door. The wooden floor creaked softly under her light weight and she glanced over her shoulder to make sure Draco didn't stir from his slumber. When he didn't, Hermione continued to make her way towards her bedroom door until she was in front of her brown book bag that was beside her bedroom's entrance.

As quietly as possible, Hermione kneeled down in front of her school bag and unbuckled it. Hermione made her way inside the bag and pulled out the well-known purple, furry book. After securely locking the book in her arms, Hermione stood back up and exited her room. She couldn't help but glance at the sleeping male as she softly shut her bedroom door behind her.

A blue index card caught Hermione's attention as she ambled into the kitchen. Hermione placed her purple book down on the counter before ripping the taped index card off the refrigerator door. Her mother's cursive stated that Hermione's father and her left to attend the Renaissance festival for the day. Hermione guessed that the two dressed up as pirates when she read the last line. It stated to 'have fun mateys!'.

The seventh-year threw away the index card in the trashcan and then proceeded to open her book. Barbie appeared on top of the book's pages moments later. She looked spectacular, as usual. Her blonde hair was styled in French-braided pigtails and she was dressed in a pair of short, jean overalls with a pink tank top underneath. White and pink sketchers covered her feet and the exposed part of her body was tan.

Hermione was a bit jealous that Barbie could still hold class even when she was dressed as a simple farmer's girl.

"Good morning darling," Barbie greeted, swinging a basket of freshly picked strawberries in her hands, "Sleep well?"

"Not really," Hermione answered, keeping her voice level down so that Malfoy would be unable to hear her from upstairs. Barbie frowned as she placed her basket on a small, white end table beside her.

"How unfortunate," The blonde miniature commented sadly, "Why?"

Hermione bit down on her lip and momentarily glanced away at Barbie's question. The blush from earlier crept back up her face when the thought of Malfoy kissing her became a picture in her mind. Barbie was going to flip.

"Malfoy kissed me last night," Hermione answered sheepishly; her cinnamon brown eyes glancing at the miniature blonde on the page. Hermione awaited for her friend's reaction.

Hermione was right. Barbie flipped.

"Holy Jeebees! Are you serious?! I mean, of course you are serious or the lie detectors would be going off! OMG, Hermione! Congrats! You must be capturing his heart!" Barbie said so quickly that it seemed like one long run on sentence instead of a couple separate sentences. The blush on Hermione's cheeks grew slightly when Barbie mentioned that Hermione was capturing Malfoy's heart.

Was that even possible?

"Barbie, even if Malfoy has a heart, I am almost positive that I am the last person he would give it too," Hermione remarked, unconsciously rubbing her hand up and down her arm for comfort. She shouldn't have cared that Malfoy didn't like her. The fact that he didn't, however, made her heart feel heavy and it dampened her mood.

"Awww honey. Don't be such a pessy-pants! Why should you care anyways? He likes you, not the other way around," Barbie concluded. Her bright blue eyes then scanned Hermione's face and Barbie realized that she had been wrong.

"OM DOUBLE G. You are falling for Malfoy too! How incredibly sweet!" She squealed, cupping her hands around the frame of her face. Hermione brought her hands up in defense. If Barbie, of all people, could tell what type of position she was in- what about Malfoy himself?

"What? Fall for Malfoy? There's not even fall in Malfoy… well technically, yes there is but its scrambled up and spelled incorrectly," Hermione argued, blurting out the first thing that came to her mind. She realized she didn't make much sense, but who cared? She was talking to someone who didn't understand common sense herself.

"You are absolutely smitten, which is fantastic because the next step is to go on an official date with him!" Barbie stated and Hermione felt her stomach flop, "I would have advised you to try to get a kiss from him, but you two are already locking lips! This makes me think you'll be sleeping together before you even get to step ten!"

"Oh no. I am not getting into bed with Malfoy anytime soon," Hermione rationalized as she shook her head back and forth, "I am going to extend that deadline as much as I can."

"We'll see about that," Barbie said and then blinked when an idea came into her mind, "You should let me meet this handsome fellow! Where is he?"

"In my bedroom-" Hermione tried to snap her mouth shut as soon as she realized what she just said, but Barbie already jumped on the bandwagon.

"In your bedroom!? Oh la la. Hermione, you naughty girl, what else did you guys do besides kiss?" Barbie inquired, placing her pale hands on her hips and cocking her blonde head to the side curiously.

"We didn't do anything else! Will you please not be so vulgar?" Hermione said as her hand found the edge of the book, "I'm going to go since this conversation is getting out of hand. Goodbye."

Hermione sighed as she shut the purple book. She ran a hand through her unruly brown hair. Everyone was on her case about liking Malfoy and Hermione didn't know how much she could handle. The situation was driving her insane.

"What in the Merlin is that girl thinking?" Hermione asked herself quietly.

"What in the Merlin are you thinking, Granger?" Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden icy, masculine tone, "and whom in the bloody hell are you talking to?"

"Talking to? Malfoy, you are funny. I'm talking to no one because nobody else is here," Hermione answered, her face clearing spelling out the word 'duh.' Malfoy's slate eyes narrowed as he took a step closer to the petite girl.

"Hmmhm."

His pale hand reached out. Hermione froze in place, not prepared for what he was about to do. Instead of touching the Gryffindor, however, his hand snaked around her and grabbed the furry book on the counter.

"Are you bloody kidding me? You're still reading this thing?" Malfoy questioned, balancing the book's weight in one hand. Hermione tried to snatch the book away from the tall male but he pulled it back slyly, "What's so great about it anyway? There has to be something interesting in it if you've been keeping it for months."

Hermione remained frozen in place. Was Malfoy about to open the book? Her plan would be ruined if he did! She couldn't wrestle it from him like she did last time or he would really suspect something wasn't right. She quietly prayed that Malfoy would just shrug it off and give her back the book.

"Are you going to answer me or what?" Malfoy pushed, his eyes scanning Hermione's wide, cinnamon brown eyes. The Gryffindor girl flushed in response, her mind going blank and she was unable to answer him.

Malfoy rolled his eyes as he opened the book, "I'll just find out myself."

Hermione's throat dried and she was still incapable to move. Well, that was that. Barbie was going to pop up, blurt the secret out of her lip-glossed mouth, and it would be over. Hermione, at least, wouldn't have to sleep with Malfoy then. That was a perk… right?

What the bloody hell!? Why was she questioning herself about **THAT? **

Hermione watched as Malfoy raised a light eyebrow. His slate eyes then fell back on Hermione's face, "A cook book? Trying to get away from that peanut butter spaghetti your mom made? I don't blame you."

Malfoy shut the book and shoved it towards Hermione. Hermione took the book in her hands, grateful that she was the only one who could see what the book truly held inside. The brunette felt her blood pressure decrease as relief swept over her body.

"Ye-Yeah. A cook book," Hermione answered, a ring of questioning in her voice. Malfoy, fortunately, didn't catch it as he crossed his lean arms over his chest.

"So, not that I'm looking forward to it at all, but what are we going to do today?" He asked. Hermione glanced away from him, placing the book back on the counter.

"We're going on a date," She answered simply before glancing over her shoulder at him, "So, what do you want for breakfast?"

"You and me…on a date?" Malfoy decided to tread on the topic they avoided all morning, "Granger, just because I kissed you, it doesn't mean we're serious. Far from, actually."

"Malfoy, I'm not insipid. I know that… _kiss_… meant nothing," It was hard for Hermione to say but she swallowed her pride, "And when I said date, I didn't mean a romantic one. A definition of a date is a social gathering and that was what I meant to imply."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed at her words. When any girl asked him out on a date, he knew it was suppose to have a romantic atmosphere to it. He also knew Hermione was lying through her teeth; she just didn't want to face outright rejection. Malfoy found this interesting, so he decided to play along.

"I see. Tell me, what would we do if I agreed to this _date_?" Malfoy questioned. Hermione felt her hopes lift when he didn't reject her on the spot.

"I was thinking about going to the movies or something," Hermione answered, pulling out some pans and other supplies in order to make breakfast. Hermione then grabbed a rolled up newspaper on the counter and handed it to Malfoy, "You could pick the movie."

Malfoy didn't say anything as he took the newspaper out of Hermione's grasp. The blond boy pulled out a chair from the table and took a seat. His eyes scanned the front page, where it informed him to flip to page four to see movie times and showings.

"What movie theatre?" Hermione heard Malfoy ask as she placed bacon in the frying pan.

"Ocean Lakes 12."

"Hmm," Malfoy responded. Hermione started making the pancake batter as the room grew quiet. Malfoy's eyes scanned the paper, reading the reviews and summaries of the movies. A clever grin crossed his face when he read about a movie that was 'bone-chilling' and 'the best horror of the year!'. It had five stars and the picture sent goose bumps up his arm. If he was able to get chills, Hermione would probably piss her pants.

"I agree to this so-called _social gathering_ if we go to this one," Malfoy informed when Hermione walked to the table with two plates in her hand. She handed Malfoy his before taking the seat across from him.

"Oh really?" Hermione asked, grabbing the maple syrup that was placed in the middle of the table, "Which one? The Kitty Meows?"

"No," Malfoy answered harshly as Hermione laughed at her joke. He took a jab at his pancakes as he answered, "The Bloody Horror."

Malfoy smirked as he watched the Gryffindor's face pale. If she was already this scared, he couldn't wait to see her reaction at the theatre. He took another bite of his food before saying, "We're going to the five o'clock showing. I better start getting ready after eating breakfast."

Hermione raised a dark eyebrow as she turned slightly in her chair. Her cinnamon brown eyes momentarily scanned the clock before turning back to the blond male, "But it's only ten in the morning."

"My point exactly," Malfoy stated and Hermione shook her head. This guy was the biggest prima donna she knew! She watched as Malfoy hurriedly finished off the rest of his breakfast, not able to manage to get a piece of her own breakfast in her mouth because she was fascinated with how fast Malfoy was eating. It was so out of character for the male.

"I'll see you around four," Malfoy announced as he got up from the kitchen table and placed his dishes in the dishwasher. Hermione remained in shock as the Slytherin fled from the room.

Guess I should take a nap since I barely got any rest last night… Hermione thought as she ate another piece of her pancake.

XXXXX

Draco, somehow, successfully avoided Hermione before the time for their date. Hermione would have thought that the task would have been deemed impossible because they were in the same house and shared the same bedroom, but Draco managed. When she had been downstairs napping, he was upstairs in her bedroom. When the brunette was in the shower, the tall blond would be in her room getting ready, and when she was in her room getting prepared, Draco lounged downstairs. The two had effectively ignored each other until the cat clock meowed four in the afternoon.

Hermione closed her Paramore and Spice girl covered door and made her way downstairs. Her dress attire was casual but appropriate for a date. A sexy black top covered her top portion, cutting off in a u-shape so her chest was shown modestly. The sleeves covered around two inches of her thin shoulders and a decorative, silver clasp pinched the middle of each strap. Dark denim jeans covered her lower half and black wedged heels covered her feet. Her toenails were painted a sapphire blue and a jeweled belt circled around her hips. Hermione's hair was curled into a low side ponytail and a blue ribbon held her thick hair together. Her makeup made her eyes pop and she smelled like cool water.

Hermione carried a small, black wallet purse in her pale hand. It contained her license and some money if Draco didn't man up to the job. Hermione's heels clicked their way into the kitchen and Draco made his way out of the bathroom, where he had been gelling back his sun-kissed blond hair. He wore an emerald long-sleeve, button up shirt and black jeans. Dress shoes covered his feet and he smelled of rich cologne.

"You clean up well," Malfoy stated, trying his best to sound casual although his stomach knotted up when he saw her. He had never seen someone look so flawless… well, besides himself.

"Wow, I'm impressed. How many girls have you charmed with that one?" Hermione asked, a bit of sarcasm dripping off her tongue as she painted her lips a rouge color. She turned towards him and mentally slapped herself when her eyes landed on his light pink lips.

"Just one," Malfoy answered, giving Hermione a look that clearly explained that he meant her. Hermione rolled her eyes as she walked towards the entrance of the door with Malfoy ambling behind her. She hoped she smelt as intoxicating as he did.

Hermione opened the front door and locked it when Malfoy passed by her. She could feel his eyes on her back as she pulled out the car keys and made her way to her vehicle. It was a small, beat-up brown and white volks wagon, but it was Hermione's baby. She unlocked her side of the car, climbed in, and pulled the small bar up on the passenger side door to let Malfoy in.

"This is Hank," Hermione explained, placing her car key in the ignition and turning it on. Malfoy turned towards Hermione with a look of skepticism. She furrowed her light brown eyes together as she placed her seatbelt on and pulled out of her driveway.

"What?" She asked defensively.

"You named your car?" He asked, his slate eyes narrowing slightly, "and you named it Hank?"

"Is that a crime?" Hermione shot back as she flicked her turn signal on and switched lanes. Draco tilted his head down and pinched his nostrils in annoyance. How did he get himself into this situation again?

"Oh, and put your seatbelt on," Hermione ordered, glancing up at the review mirror to make sure no one was riding her tail. When Malfoy didn't move, it was clear to the Gryffindor that he had no idea what she was talking about. She placed her two fingers beneath her seatbelt and pulled the seatbelt slightly up. Hermione then let go and let it snap back into place, hoping her demonstration showed Malfoy what she meant.

A small smile crossed Hermione's lips when Malfoy reached back and placed his seatbelt securely around him, "This movie better be good."

"You're the one who picked it," Hermione shot back. She was not in the mood to listen to Malfoy complain the whole ride there, "What do you want to listen to? I have a couple CD's but they're old. I have a Dashboard Confessional one, The Wicked Soundtrack, and a CD filled with classical compositions."

"What a variety," Malfoy joked, placing his arm above Hermione's head and pulling out the Dashboard Confessional CD from the CD holder that hung off the sun visor, "Where do I put this?"

"In the CD player….?" Hermione answered smartly and Malfoy glared at her.

"Excuse me for not having this piece-of-crap machine back where I live."

"Hank is not a piece of crap," Hermione retorted defensively, putting a bit too much force in her turn. The car nearly tipped off the road and Malfoy felt his heartbeat accelerate.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Draco asked as he passed the CD to Hermione. She rolled her eyes at him as she placed it in the player.

"Believe me Malfoy, if I was trying to kill you, your death would have been a tad more tragic," Hermione responded as Dashboard's Confessional's 'Hand's Down' song started to play softly from the radio. From the corner of her eye, Hermione watched as Draco leaned back and relaxed.

"Touching."

The rest of the car ride was pretty much silent with the exception of Malfoy's remarks about the lyrics or style of a song. The brunette girl watched as Malfoy placed his long, pale finger on the seek button and flip to other songs if the one playing didn't satisfy him. The last song on the Dashboard Confessional CD was playing when Hermione pulled into the movie theatre parking lot and parked Hank.

Hermione and Draco unbuckled their seatbelts and climbed out of Hermione's car without sharing a word. Hermione wasn't crazy about horror films, since she had faced her fair share of horror stories in her own life. Her only advantage was that she didn't get as scared easily watching them now. Draco, however, could already feel his stomach tying in knots and sweat gathering on the back of his neck. Why had he suggested a horror film?

The Kitty Meows looked promising right about now.

Hermione stepped up to buy her ticket in line, but Malfoy gently pushed her aside. She remained quiet as he ordered two tickets to The Bloody Horror.

"Wow, an act of kindness. You're on a roll, Malfoy," Hermione commented, opening the door to the movie theatre and making her way with Malfoy into the grand lobby.

"Don't be so hopeful. I just know you need to save your money for other things. Like a new wardrobe, " Hermione sighed as Malfoy eyed her, "You, however, don't look so bad tonight. You should dress like this more often. Weasal would probably slobber all over himself like the dog he is."

"I know this might be hard for you Malfoy, but do not talk about my friends so negatively," Hermione said, waiting in the concession stand line. She hadn't eaten since breakfast and her stomach was growling, "Especially Ronald."

"Why? Don't tell me you have affectionate feelings for Ronald McDonald," Malfoy nearly laughed as Hermione placed her order for two large cokes, a hotdog, and a pair of sour patch kids.

"Why? Jealous?" The employee at the movie theatre raised an eyebrow as she filled the two large cups with soda. Malfoy gave her a cold stare and the employee tilted her head down shyly.

"That's laughable and if you did, then your taste in guys is horrible," Malfoy remarked as he handed the tickets to the employee collecting them. Hermione argued that Ron was a nice guy with a good heart as they found a seat near the back of the theatre.

"Sounds like Weasel is such a thrill," Malfoy said sarcastically, taking a seat next to Hermione. Hermione bit down on her lip to keep herself from saying smart as the lights dimmed and the previews started to play. She glanced at Malfoy from the corner of her eye and he was nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, I know. Isn't the dancing popcorn always the scariest commercial?" She joked playfully and Malfoy couldn't help but smirk.

"Shut your mouth, Granger."

"Or what?" Hermione challenged back in a whisper. She felt a sudden rush of bravery course through her body and she said the first thought that filled her mind, "Are you going to kiss me again?"

Malfoy didn't say anything in response as the opening credits for the horror movie started to play. It started out with a group of teenagers, who were actually played by a group of actors in their early twenties, in a forest. They were having a bonfire party and getting drunk. Malfoy rolled his eyes at their lameness and Hermione rolled her eyes at their stupidity.

"The blonde girl is going to be the first to die," Hermione commented softly so only Malfoy could hear her, "after showing loads of cleavage and the shredding of clothes, of course."

Hermione was right, the blonde girl faced a very bloody death after sharing an intimate moment with her cheating boyfriend. When the movie only got more brutal and gruesome, Malfoy's cheeks flushed. He felt like he was about to throw up as he squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. Hermione, however, seemed her usual self as she took a bite of her hotdog.

"This is getting good," Hermione muttered under her breath, watching one of the male character's head getting chopped off. Draco looked at the Gryffindor in repugnance, how in the Merlin was she staying so calm? For all he knew, she probably found death appealing. A cold sweat ran down Malfoy's pale forehead as he got up. Hermione turned towards him, a look of confusion on her face.

"Stop looking at me like that. I just have to go to the bathroom," Malfoy snapped at her before walking out of the aisle. Hermione simply shook her head as she focused back on the movie.

An hour and twenty-five minutes later, Malfoy reappeared. Hermione had her thin arms crossed casually over her chest as the credits rolled on the movie screen. She was one of the only people left in the theatre. Malfoy played with the collar of his shirt as he sat back down. His slate eyes studied the screen for a moment before turning to Hermione.

"So, what did I miss?" He asked in a nonchalant tone.

Hermione gave him a skeptical look before answering, "The movie."

"Bloody hell, I was looking forward to more cleavage," Malfoy joked, standing up. Hermione continued to give Malfoy a cynical look as she walked out of the movie theatre behind him.

"You were the one who wanted to see the movie and then you leave me alone," Hermione complained.

"I can't help it if I had to go to the bathroom," Malfoy responded. His slate eyes landed on her face and noticed it was as flushed as his was an hour and a half ago, "You're scared, aren't you?"

"Who wouldn't be after watching that?" Hermione asked, her voice sincere as a shiver ran down her spine, "I'm not going to be able to sleep for weeks."

"Come on Granger, it probably wasn't as bad as you're making it seem."

"Maybe I would have considered your opinion if you had watched the movie," Hermione stated before climbing into her car and unlocking Draco's side, "I can't get the picture of the murderer out of my head."

Malfoy let out a deep sigh, knowing that the Gryffindor would only continue to rant on about the movie if he didn't calm her down in some way. Before she reversed her automobile out of the parking lot, the Slytherin placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Just picture the murderer doing or looking like something funny," Malfoy told her softly as he rubbed his thumb in circles on her shoulder blade, "For example, like the murderer looking like Weasal. Isn't that just hilarious?"

Hermione, who had her head bent slightly downward, let out a small laugh before punching Malfoy in the arm, "You're a jerk."

"Someone has to fill the spot," Malfoy replied, slowly taking his hand off her shoulder and leaning back on the car seat, "Seriously; you want to see something comical? It'll definitely keep the killer off your mind."

Hermione placed a hand to forehead sheepishly as she let out another laugh, "Why not?"

"You asked for it," Malfoy turned towards Hermione and she lifted her head up so that she was staring directly at him. Her cinnamon brown eyes took in his slate ones and Hermione felt the heat rising on her cheeks.

Then Malfoy did something to Hermione that left her awestruck. It was as just as thrilling as his kiss and it definitely had her heart hammering in her chest. What was it that exactly blew her away?

Draco Malfoy was genuinely smiling at her and he had the _**most**_ attractive smile. His white teeth stood out against his light pink, thin lips and his slate eyes never looked so alive. As cheesy as it sounded, his eyes sparkled like fireworks.

Then the sparkle was gone when his smile was. Hermione frowned when Malfoy glanced away from her, "Funny, huh?"

"Actually, I don't see what's so funny about your smile," Hermione replied softly as she reversed the car and started to drive back home, "but you were right about one thing."

Malfoy turned towards Hermione with one eyebrow raised, "And what is that, Granger?"

"That it will definitely keep the killer off my mind," Hermione answered, turning towards Malfoy for a moment and giving him a small smile, "So what do you want to listen to on the way home?"

XXXXX

_Malfoy placed his hand over his eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them as he woke up from his afternoon nap. His slate eyes adjusted to the light in the room. The lights to the room were off, but the great fire in the fireplace lit the room in an orange, fluorescent color. The sheets around him were cold, but the warm fire evened the temperature out._

_Malfoy sat up in his bed, running his hands through his un-gelled, sun-kissed blonde hair. He closed his eyes, trying to remember what day it was and what he did before he took his nap._

"_You're finally up," a feminine voice said tenderly. Malfoy's eyes shot open, instantly recognizing the voice. He turned his head towards the left side of the room, where the voice was coming from. Malfoy's breath caught in his throat as he took in the other person's appearance._

"_I was getting lonely," Hermione responded. Her brunette hair was styled in soft ringlets and it cascaded down her petite shoulders. She was dressed in a dark purple nightgown that fell to the middle of her creamy thighs. She looked stunning._

_Malfoy's eyes grew wide. Where the hell was he? It didn't look like the Slytherin's boys dormitory and Granger wouldn't have been able to sneak into there anyway. Why was Granger with him, anyway? It wasn't a problem for him, but he had no clue what was going on._

"_Explain to me what's going on, Granger," Malfoy said, pulling the covers closer to his cold body. He glanced down to see that he was shirtless and dressed only in a pair of silk white boxers._

"_Why does it matter?" Hermione responded slyly as she walked slowly to where Malfoy was sitting. She giggled as she placed her hands on either side of his legs and ached her back forward. Her warm breath tickled his ear as she whispered, "All that matters is that we're together."_

"_Have you gone bloody insane-" Malfoy was interrupted when a soft moan escaped Hermione's painted lips. He looked down at her and watched as she climbed onto the bed. The Gryffindor then straddled him as she rubbed her hands smoothly up and down his built arms._

"_As much as I love our conversations, Malfoy, I'm not really in the mood for a discussion," Hermione said. Her hands stopped their vertical movement and they gripped him roughly. Malfoy looked towards Hermione's face and saw that she was staring intensely at him._

"_I need you inside of me."_

_A smirk crossed her pretty face when Malfoy's lower half answered her need. Granger was too tempting and it was hard for Malfoy to resist. He placed his hot mouth on her neck and started to kiss her there as she tugged his white boxers off. _

_Malfoy could feel the Gryffindor's breast harden as he started to kiss her passionately in the same place. He started to work on giving her a hickey as she positioned herself on top of him. It slightly surprised him that she hadn't been wearing anything underneath her nightgown._

"_Lean back and relax, Malfoy," Hermione managed to say as he finished kissing her neck. Malfoy complied and softly groaned when he slipped deeper inside of her, "I'm about to give you the ride of your life."_

_Oh Merlin, Hermione was not holding back tonight. Her shyness was completely gone and if she continued saying these things, Malfoy didn't know how he would handle himself. His hands gripped her slender hips as she rocked her body forward._

"_Oh Malfoy… Malfoy…"_

"Malfoy…"

"Granger," Malfoy replied softly as he straightened his body out. Hermione rolled her eyes at the sleeping boy.

"Malfoy!"

Malfoy's eyes shot open and he nearly screamed when he saw Granger kneeling in front of the air mattress. Malfoy hurriedly rearranged the blankets near the bottom half of the bed as he muttered, "What is it, Granger?"

"…I'm still afraid," Hermione confessed, tilting her head down timidly. She had her comforter wrapped around her petite frame and her small hands held her pillow. Malfoy rubbed his eyes and saw that it was almost two in the morning.

"Did you picture my smile?" He asked, his voice still sleepy as he tried to keep his eyes open. He watched Hermione's head nod.

"Nothing's worked. I tried picturing funny things, counting sheep, listening to music on my Ipod…" Hermione responded, before glancing over her shoulder in a state of paranoia.

"Okay, but I have no idea how any of this includes me. It's not my fault that you got scared," Malfoy said, his interruption of sleep now getting to him and making him crabby. Besides, his dream was keeping him entertained in the least.

"Technically, it is your fault. So you're responsible for my overreaction phase," Hermione felt her shoulders slightly fall when Malfoy glanced coldly at her.

"What do you suppose I do then?" Malfoy asked. Hermione glanced back down at the floor and Malfoy could read from her expression what she had in mind.

"You want to sleep with me, don't you?" Malfoy asked. Hermione didn't answer him and he knew that she was embarrassed that he had figured it out. He let out a sigh, deciding to be nice just this once. She was letting him stay at her house, after all.

He didn't say anything as he wrapped his arm around her forearm. She looked at him and felt her heart flutter when he pulled down the blankets on the other side of him, letting her get the inside to feel more secure. Hermione kept quiet as she made herself comfortable on the air mattress. Malfoy had his back turned towards her after he let go of her arm.

"I'd feel safer if you were turned towards me," Hermione remarked as she pulled the blankets around her. Draco sighed; knowing that arguing with the brunette would be a helpless scenario. He flipped his body on the other side so that he was now facing her.

"Would you feel safer if I placed my arm around you, too?" Malfoy asked his tone clearly sarcastic. When silence filled the air, Draco knew that his request was one she considered. For show, he would have rolled his eyes at this, but he felt his heart skip a beat when Hermione didn't protest against his question.

A small shiver ran down Hermione's thin frame when her supposed arch nemesis's warm breath tickled her bare neck. She then felt a strong arm wrap around her body and pull her closer to him.

"Now stop complaining. I need my beauty rest," Draco ordered as he made himself more comfortable in his new position. He took in a deep breath and the scent of Hermione's hair surrounded him. It smelt like lavender.

"…Thank you, Malfoy," Draco heard Hermione say softly as she dug her head deeper into her pillow, "good night."

"Night, Granger."

XXXXX

After a teary eyed goodbye from her mother, mainly because Draco was leaving, and a hug from her father, Draco and Hermione took the morning train to Hogwarts. The train ride was quiet with barely any other passengers aboard. Hermione busied herself by reading the newspaper as Draco napped on the seat across from her. Hermione couldn't help but notice how Draco looked so…pure… when he slept.

When the train came to a stop, Draco was still peacefully sleeping. Hermione didn't want to be the person to have to awake him from his soothing slumber, but she didn't have much of a choice. Hermione gently placed her hand on Malfoy's shoulder and gave it a slight shake.

"Malfoy, wake up. It's time to go."

A slight moan escaped Malfoy's thin mouth and Hermione felt herself blushing. Malfoy slowly opened his eyes as he reluctantly sat up.

"This is the second time you've woke me up in less than twenty-four hours," Malfoy commented as he stood up and grabbed his luggage, "You better not be making this a habit."

"Oh, I apologize. Next time I'll just abandon you and let you miss your stop," Hermione replied as she also fished her luggage out of the overhead bin. The Gryffindor then made her way out of the compartment and off the train. Draco followed behind her as they climbed into the carriage that would transport them to the castle.

"You ready to face school?" Hermione asked casually as the carriage started to take off. Malfoy glanced out the window, taking in the green scenery as he answered her.

"I'm never ready. Plus, I am still recovering from this crazy weekend. The muggle world wasn't what I pictured," Draco explained before turning towards her, "But I'm starting to come to realize I, surprisingly, have been wrong in some of my assumptions. These include ones from years ago."

"Oh really?" Hermione questioned, surprised that the Slytherin male was opening up to her in such a way. She didn't mind Draco's deeper side though; she actually found the blond male very interesting, "An example being?"

"An example being you, Granger," Draco answered. He smirked when she sent him a perplexed look, "Over these past couple of months, you made me realize that my earlier judgments about you were incorrect."

Hermione felt her face flush when Draco finished his statement. Was he falling for her the way she hoped? She felt her heart beat accelerate and hoped she was right. If she was falling- which wasn't her job in the first place, Hermione needed to know that Malfoy was right there beside her.

"Well you're not the only one who's been mistaken," Hermione stated quietly as the carriage came to halt in front of Hogwarts , "My judgment about you has also changed lately. Anyway, I guess it's back to hating each other."

Draco grinned at the petite brunette as he opened the doors to the entrance, "Who said I ever stopped? I'll see you around, Granger."

Hermione gave Malfoy a small wave as she rolled her cinnamon brown eyes at him. She started to make her way towards the Gryffindor common room as she mumbled, "Until we meet again."

Which I hope isn't too soon… or too late.

XXXXX

End of chapter! Yay! Review!

~Chibi Neko-Chan2


	11. Ignoring The Ignore Button

I can't apologize enough. I'm really sorry guys. I'm just busy with school and when I'm not, I'm not motivated or I'm trying to catch up on my home life. My inspiration to write Harry Potter Fanfics has died also, because the franchise is dying down. So I'm sorry if the characters start slipping or anything, I'll try my best! I still LOVE the Dramione pairing and you guys, and those are the only two things to keep me writing other than the fact that I don't quit on my stories. It might take until year 2013 for this fanfic to be finished, but it will get done!

Thanks for your patience and reviews: The Romanticidal Edwardian, Trinity Tate, LilBitzer, Countess Black, Ella (sorry to hear that!), Akatsuki'sBloodyNekoNinja, -x-StarGiirl-o-, keiko-uchiha, VoldyLocks (I hope the rolling eyes doesn't happen too much this chapter!), mickey308, diagonally (Thanks for all the reviews! I didn't take any offense at all! Thanks for the honesty! Maybe after I finish the story, Ill edit the other chapters), IsabellaShahnaz93, Sylverster, Forkz94, elsais, ilikescreamobutimnotemo (cute penname), . (tried to make it less chick flickish this time!), humathepuma, thatEndlessOblivion, hypnotic flames, megz, Kristy, and Krazy Kara.

Fools Fall In Love, Enemies Fall In Lust

By: Chibi Neko-Chan2

"Talking"

_Thoughts or Emphasis_

XXXXX- Scene Change

Brief Last Chapter Summary: Hermione finds herself thinking about the kiss she shared with Draco the next morning, she goes downstairs and finds out from Barbie that she needs to go on a date with Malfoy, telling Malfoy they'll be going on 'a social gathering' Malfoy plays along and agrees, They go see The Bloody Horror AND Malfoy leaves after 15 minutes into the movie, Hermione gets scared later that night and sleeps with Malfoy, the next morning the duo go back to school and Hermione says its back to hating eachother and Malfoy asked when did they stop.

This Chapter:

It was Saturday night, which meant everyone but Hermione were heading out to party and spike their butter beers. Hermione lay on top of her bed, glancing down at a large piece of paper in her hands. The only source of light in the room poured softly from the lamp on her bedside table. The furry, purple book lay beside her on the bed and it moved slightly when Hermione shifted her position. The old bed creaked in the nearly empty corridor.

Hermione's cinnamon brown eyes narrowed as she angled the large paper in her hand.

_My perception of him has changed so much. _ Hermione thought to herself as she stared at the disfigured picture of Malfoy she had drawn out of anger in the beginning of the school year. She could almost feel her past immaturity pouring out of the picture as she stared at it. She had purposefully made the blonde Slytherin look horrible and she knew that this picture was a lie. His lips were thin but not that thin, his eyes (although they could be cold) were not beady, and although his nose wasn't exactly small, it didn't interfere when he had kissed her.

The Gryffindor felt her face flush when the memory of his lips on hers filled her mind. Her heart beat was suddenly more noticeable and the end of her fingertips tingled when she imagined touching his cool, pale skin. Hermione closed her eyes, hoping the sudden feeling would subside or at least die down.

It didn't.

With one last look at the grotesque drawing of Malfoy, Hermione ripped the picture to pieces. If she could rip a picture of him in pieces, how about the deeper feelings that were starting to develop? Hermione wasn't sure what her feelings would classify under, but she knew she was afraid to find out.

After throwing the shredded pieces of paper into the trash bin on the other side of her bed, Hermione grabbed the furry, purple book as she got herself in an upright position. Hermione glanced at the full, silver moon outside her window before pushing the cover back.

When Barbie didn't instantly appear, Hermione felt anxiety build up inside her. What happened to the beautiful blonde? What would happen to Hermione's plan?? If Barbie didn't appear, could she just quit on step eight?

But then her time and effort for the last couple of months would have been completely wasted. Her feelings- Merlin, she was back to that- would be wasted also. Her relationship with Malfoy would falter and although Hermione wasn't sure what she was feeling for the annoying git, she was bloody hell sure that she didn't want that.

Barbie couldn't do this to her. As much as she would like to argue differently, Hermione needed the cheerful blonde friend. Especially now.

"For goodness sakes dear! It's Saturday night!" Barbie complained, appearing on top of the pages with hot rollers on top of her head and dressed in her pink robe. Hermione felt relief wash over her as she gave her friend an apologetic look.

"Sorry to have bothered you on such a busy night. Are you going out with your friends or something?" Hermione inquired and she already knew the answer to her question when Barbie gave her a sly smile.

"No, I'm going out on a date. Which reminds me, how did your date with Malfoy go?" Barbie asked, walking down the book's pages so she could get closer to Hermione. Hermione ran a hand through her hair as the movie night flashed through her mind.

"It went well. We didn't kiss though," Hermione admitted, and she was able to hear the sad ring in her tone of voice. Although she told Malfoy that their date was only a 'social gathering', didn't he know better?

So then, why didn't he kiss her? Did he not share the same feelings-

Damn it, there was that word again.

"Boo! Well maybe you two will share in a captivating kiss after you complete this second to last step," Barbie's face broke out into an excited grin as a sudden thought crossed her mind, "Oh My God, Hermione! The next time you see me, you'll be preparing yourself to have sex with Malfoy!!!"

Hermione's cheeks colored as she watched the miniature woman jump excitedly up and down with her hands clasped together. She would be deflowered by Malfoy after she completed this next step, and although the thought of sex didn't scare her as much as it used to, the thought of having sex with Malfoy made her stomach twist in swelling knots.

It made her a nervous wreck because she knew, because of those damn Merlin feelings she had, that once she got into bed with the blonde Slytherin- she wouldn't only be giving him her virginity, but also her heart.

"Well since the cat's got your tongue on that topic, I might as well tell you your ninth step," Barbie announced as she tried to catch her breath from jumping.

Hermione wondered what step would be between going on a date and having sex with Malfoy.

"Your next step is to tell Malfoy how you honestly feel about him," Barbie stated and her light eyebrow slightly cocked when she saw Hermione's hands turn into fists.

_Feelings, Feelings, Feelings. Where is an ignore button when I need one?!_

"They're that intense, huh?" Barbie asked.

Hermione did the alphabet backwards in her head to calm herself down.

"Don't worry Hermione, that will make the sex only better than it already will be!"

"Barbie!" Hermione shrieked, her voice squeaking into a high soprano tone.

Barbie glanced at the watch on her 'student's' bedtime table and gasped, "Well! Look at the time, I better get going! I'll be completing step ten while you do step nine!" Barbie giggled, winking before blowing her brunette friend a kiss, "Good luck!"

"Thanks," Hermione muttered before closing the book with a sigh. Hermione then placed her hands on her face as she leaned forward and closed her eyes.

_How in the Merlin am I going to bloody do this?_

Hermione sat up slightly, casually tilting her head to the side to read the clock beside her. The time read nine on the dot. Hermione felt her mouth gape slightly as she shot up out of her bed.

_I was supposed to meet the group at eight-thirty!!_

Hermione quickly placed her secret book back in her trunk before placing her brown flats on her feet and booking it out of the girl's dormitory. The group wanted to play the muggle game Apples to Apples at Hagrid's place and had agreed to meet right outside the Great Hall. After making her way down the stairs, Hermione ran down the hallway that would connect her to the Great Hall.

The brunette skidded to a stop as the famous Slytherin Trio walked into the intersection where the two halls connected. Crabbe laughed at Hermione's frantic state, Goyle raised an eyebrow at his tutor, and Malfoy simply stared at the Gryffindor with his arms crossed.

"What's the rush, Cinderella? You don't turn back into a bumpkin until midnight," Malfoy joked, and his two accomplices laughed although they didn't have a clue what their leader was talking about. Hermione sneered at Malfoy as she tried to get herself back in her normal state.

"And who are you, Prince Charming?" Hermione chided back.

Malfoy grinned as he casually dusted the top of his green jacket off, "Well, the ladies do say…"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "How do you even know the muggle story- You know what? Nevermind. I don't have time for this," Hermione stated, brushing past them and making her way over towards her group of friends, who had been patiently waiting for her at the door.

Well, that is, besides Ron.

"'Mione! There you are!" Ron's exasperated expression faded and turned into one of disgust when he looked behind her, "Of course, he's the reason why you're late."

Hermione glanced behind her to see that the trio had followed her. Malfoy smirked at the fuming red-head as the other two casually crossed their beefy arms across their chest.

"No, he's actually not Ron," Hermione corrected, turning back to her Gryffindor friend and giving him a slight smile. Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Neville remained quiet in the background as Malfoy took a step closer to Hermione.

"As she said, Weasel. I'm only here to lend Granger my jacket," Malfoy stated as he slid the green jacket off his arms, "She was in such a bloody frenzy to get here that she forgot to grab her own."

"I didn't know Malfoy could be such a gentleman," Ginny whispered to Harry, her hand intertwined with his.

Harry turned his head toward his girlfriend as he whispered back, "He's not. He's just trying to make your brother upset."

Malfoy made an impatient shove towards Hermione when she didn't grab his jacket immediately from his hands. Knowing Malfoy would put up a fight if she didn't put the jacket on, Hermione reluctantly placed the jacket around her. Malfoy's scent surrounded her as Ron glared at her before glancing up at Malfoy.

"You're a bloody fake. You don't give a damn if Hermione freezes," Ron accused, crossing his arms over his chest as his cheeks flushed in anger. The redhead nearly squealed when Malfoy took a step forward and grabbed the hem on his shirt. Picking him up slightly, Draco slammed the Gryffindor against the wall.

"Malfoy! Stop!" Hermione yelled from behind him.

Malfoy ignored her as he leaned close to the Gryffindor, "I'm tired of you questioning my motives and actions, Weasel. So you're going to stop before I personally beat you into a bloody pulp, got it? Now keep your jealous ass out of Granger and I's business."

Malfoy then dropped the Gryffindor and nodded at Hermione before walking away with Crabbe and Goyle. Ginny immediately had her hands resting on her brother's shoulder, asking if he was okay as Harry frowned at Hermione.

"What? I'm sorry. I don't control what Malfoy does," Hermione defended, placing her hands uncomfortably on her hips and looking away from her best friends. She couldn't help but look back when she heard Ron say,

"But you are using him. I can't wait until he finds out how much you played him, he bloody deserves it," he muttered, trying to push Ginny's hands off him so he didn't look so weak.

Hermione blinked. Using Malfoy? She knew that Ron was right; she was doing this whole thing to 'repurify' the Slytherin. But using Malfoy?

Was it possible to make herself fall into her own trap as well?

XXXXX Monday Afternoon

Hermione sat in her last class of the day, her N.E.W.T. course of a History of Magic, and although she was maybe the only person who found Professor Binns interesting, she couldn't focus on today's lecture. With her chin in her upturned palm, her eyes stared blankly at the chalkboard. A thin piece of white chalk was quickly scribbling down notes as the Professor stood in front of the classroom, drowning on about a Goblin War in the 1800's.

_Should I really be doing this? _The question was pestering her. She hated that she couldn't concentrate on the lecture and she hated the fact that Ron had been right. Her red-headed friend being right didn't happen often, and when he was- Merlin, he hit the sore spot. Hermione knew that she was playing Malfoy, but she didn't start feeling guilty about it until now. Why? She didn't know. Her feelings were running haywire and she felt incapable of controlling them.

Why did she have to feel so guilty? It wasn't fair. Malfoy had tormented her and messed with her feelings multiple times during their past years together at Hogwarts, and he never felt bad. So how was it fair that she was feeling horrible about what she was doing? And it wasn't like she was intentionally playing him for fun, it was for the Order, a great cause. Malfoy would be 'purified', saved in a sense, once she slept with him.

And it wasn't like she didn't have feelings-

Bloody Hell. She hated that word.

_I shouldn't care. I shouldn't care at all. _Hermione frowned when a picture of the male flooded into her mind. She felt her heart lower in a sickening way.

"Ms. Granger, which influential wizard ended the Great Goblin War of 1819?" Professor Binns asked, shaking Hermione out of her thoughts. She stared at the old professor, realizing that he called on her for two reasons: one being that was the best student in the class and two, she was the only person awake in the class.

"I…uh…" Hermione stammered and Professor Binns' eyes widened as the magical chalk came to a pause.

_Great Goblin War of 1819. Come on Granger, who was it?_

"Gregory Assalm?" Hermione guessed. Professor Binns dramatically placed a hand to his heart as he stared at the Gryffindor.

"That, Ms. Granger, is incorrect. Are you feeling well? Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey?" The Professor asked quickly, concern on his features as he stared to get the pad filled with blank notes for the nursing office.

"I am feeling a bit unwell," Hermione honestly replied. Professor Binns motioned for her to come to him and Hermione gathered her belongings before doing so. Professor Binns passed her the note.

"Feel better dear," He said sincerely and Hermione nodded at him, although she didn't believe she would be feeling well anytime soon.

Hermione slowly made her way out into the hallway, and she was between feeling sick and pathetically wanting to cry. What in the Merlin was wrong with her?

Hermione hugged her books closer to her chest as she walked down the empty corridor. She was deciding whether to really visit Madam Pomfrey or to just go to her room, when she heard another set of light footsteps enter the hall. Hermione meekly tilted her head up to see the one person she wanted to avoid walking towards her. Hermione swallowed the nervous knot in her throat and concentrated on the fact that he was alone as he met her halfway down the hall.

"Granger, why aren't you in class?" Malfoy pondered, casually crossing his lean arms over his chest as he stared down at the brunette. Hermione paused in her footsteps, unsure if she was able to conjure up words. She managed.

"I'm not feeling like myself," Hermione replied, her cinnamon brown eyes locking onto his slate ones. Malfoy's cocky grin left his face and Hermione watched his shoulders tense at her words.

"What do you mean?" Malfoy asked, his tone unusually warm. Hermione glanced away as she stared moving forward once again.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, I need to go," Hermione muttered.

"Granger," Malfoy replied softly, grabbing her arm gently so she would stop, "I know you have plenty of reasons not to trust me, but you can talk to me. Why aren't you feeling well?"

Hermione gave Malfoy a long look, her eyes full of empathy as she stared at him. She felt the need to tell Malfoy what was bothering her, but she honestly wasn't sure herself. She, however, had a huge clue that it involved him.

Hermione replied by lightly shaking her arm out of his grasp and walking away to the Gryffindor dormitory.

Malfoy felt his eyes slightly narrow as he watched the witch walk back to her dorm, and finding himself sincerely concerned about Granger. Determination to find out filled him as he walked back to his own dormitory.

XXXXX

"'Mione, you look bloody awful," Ginny commented, looking at her friend. Ginny was sitting Indian-style on her bed, staring intensely at Hermione. Hermione, who lay with her back to her pillows, turned her head towards her red-headed friend with a wobbly smile.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You look like Mourning Myrtle has been haunting you for days," Ginny shivered at the thought, "Did you eat something bad at dinner? You didn't look so well then either."

Hermione reflected back at her past meal. She remembered sitting at the Gryffindor table, studying the two couples who sat close to her. Ginny had her head turned towards Harry the whole time, giggling softly at almost everything he said- although most of what he said wasn't remotely funny. Neville and Luna had lovingly shared a bowl of pudding together, and Hermione found the situation a bit too sweet for her liking.

And then, she remembered, staring at Malfoy. He had been really quiet that evening, barely commenting on the conversation Goyle, Crabbe, and Pansy were having. Hermione started to turn away when she found Leigh's eyes on her. The blonde Slytherin smiled before tapping Malfoy on the shoulder, who turned to stare at what Leigh was looking at. Hermione flushed, looking away as she took a bite of her pie.

And when Hermione looked up two minutes later to see if Malfoy was still staring at her, he was.

Hermione shook the image out of her head as she ran a hand through her limp, lifeless hair. Gross, she needed to shower. She hadn't looked this bad since her makeover.

"Ginny…" Hermione turned her head away from her friend, embarrassed about what she was about to ask, and uneasy about what she was about to find out.

She glanced down at her bare arms, which lay in her lap, as she asked, "You're in love with Harry, right?"

Ginny blinked, wondering why her smart friend was asking such a question. Ginny, however, knew that Hermione didn't like her boyfriend in that way, so she shrugged off the feeling of protectiveness that instantly washed over her.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?" Ginny asked gently, raising a light eyebrow at her friend. Was Hermione possibly thinking about her brother, or was it possible that she was thinking about her brother's enemy?

Instead of answering Ginny's question, Hermione asked, "When did you know?"

"Hm, well first, it's different for everyone. I don't think anyone falls in love the same way," Ginny said, an insightful expression crossing her face as her eyebrows furrowed together, "I realized I was in love with Harry when I comprehended that I couldn't imagine my life without him, as corny as it sounds. I loved how he helped me love myself and he's such a significant part of my life. And you just feel different."

Hermione blinked, her hands becoming unusually sweaty as she wrung them, "What do you mean?"

"You kind of get on this high, which makes you start to look absent-minded to other people because you can't concentrate on anything else. It gets slightly irritating and you start to hate your feelings because you can't help but link every feeling to that person. You love finding out the things about him other people don't know, and your heart and stomach swell to the point where you feel like you need to vomit…"

Hermione's worried frown increased more in depth at each point Ginny brought up, because she realized that every point Ginny brought up was a relatable one.

As much as she desperately wanted to press the ignore button on the topic, she recognized that she was in love with Draco Malfoy.

And if the situation couldn't be any worse, her step was to tell him how she truly felt.

Oh Merlin.

XXXXX Friday Night

She had successfully ignored him for the remainder of the school week, but she wasn't able to ignore her feelings for him. The constant thoughts and sensations were just as bad as being around him, and Hermione couldn't help but feel hopeless.

Draco would never fall in love with her. Sure, it was obviously possible to make him want to bed her, but to have him be in love with her? There wasn't a chance and that fact simply crushed her. Hermione bit down on her bottom lip, finding herself wanting to cry for the seventh time that week, but she opened her eyes wide so the tears wouldn't spill.

She didn't want to cry over him, and she didn't want to be in love with him.

Hermione pressed her face in the side of Fang's neck as she let out a shaky sigh, "Why do I always get the worst end of every situation?"

Fang whimpered as he turned his head towards Hermione and slopped up the stubborn tears with his fat tongue. Hermione let out a weak laugh and attempted to smile at the huge, gray dog.

"Thank you, Fang. I'm sure you would tell me how foolish I am for crying and falling for someone who could care less about me," Hermione replied, and felt the harsh words tug at her heart. She didn't want them to be true, but she couldn't help but believe they were.

Fang barked at her words and then started to growl.

Hermione raised her eyebrow at his actions, "What is it boy?"

Fang barked again, running in a circle before pouncing on her. Hermione yelped as she made contact with the grass, hard. Fang stopped barking and then started licking her face again.

"Fang! Fang, get off," Hermione ordered.

The dog barked before doing what Hermione commanded. He then started to run towards Hagrid's house, giving the Gryffindor one last look before finishing his trip to his master's house.

"That was…interesting," Hermione remarked, standing up from the grass and brushing herself off. Hermione cringed as she brought a hand up to the back of her head, "Dog really knows how to knock a person down."

Hermione's hand then traced down to her sticky, wet face, "Ick. Better go wash this off."

The bookworm made her way back into Hogwarts and headed straight to the girl's bathroom. Turning on the sink, Hermione scrubbed her face clean with soap and water until she was sure all of Fang's germs were gone. After dabbing one of the towels on her face, Hermione glanced in the bathroom mirror. She didn't look too horrible without her makeup on, but she was definitely supporting the casual look with her maroon Hogwarts sweater and jeans. Hermione retightened her ponytail before stepping out the girl's bathroom.

The castle was dim for a Friday afternoon and Hermione guessed that many of her following students were in their dorms getting ready for their first parties of the weekend. Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes at the scenario, glad that she never joined the party scene. A good mystery novel sounded very satisfying right now anyway.

When Hermione turned the corner to go up the fifth flight of stairs to her dormitory, she found herself locking eyes with Malfoy, who was currently making his way down them.

Hermione wasn't one to cuss but the first thought that came to her mind when she saw him was: _Shit._

Hermione glanced around the fourth floor, knowing her second home wasn't far from where she was. Granger turned her back on Malfoy, who called out her last name when he spotted her. Hermione threw Malfoy a careless wave over her shoulder and started pacing towards the Library. It wouldn't close for another two hours and she could get lost in the huge building if she wanted too.

"Granger, hold on!" Malfoy called again but Hermione disregarded Malfoy's yell. She couldn't face him right now. Well she could've if she had to, but she sure as bloody hell didn't want too. Hermione quickened her pace as she frantically opened the library door and slammed it behind her. Malfoy had caught up and was now ten feet behind her.

"Shhh!" Madam Prince instantly shushed, placing a wrinkled finger to her lips. Hermione mouthed an apology as she ran for the bookshelves. Madam Prince was unable to complain as the library again opened and slammed shut.

"What is wrong with you children!?" Madam Prince complained and Malfoy shrugged the old hag off. Malfoy's slate eyes traveled to the left, and he caught a glimpse of wavy brown hair going behind a bookshelf.

Hermione ran down the long aisle beside the book shelves as quickly as she could. Hermione quickly lunged herself in the twelfth aisle when she realized that Malfoy was probably starting to stroll down the aisle she was previously in. Hermione made her way down the aisle and turned right to go further down the library. She decided that the forty-seventh aisle, which was pretty close to the restriction section in the back of the library, was a good place to hide. She hoped that Malfoy would give up on searching for her when he reached the thirtieth aisle.

Hermione was about three/fourth's down the aisle when Malfoy suddenly passed by her. Hermione felt her heart leap as she watched Malfoy pause and turn so he would be walking down the aisle she was currently standing in.

_Shittttttttt!_

Hermione, who was still out of breath from walking down all the previous aisles so quickly, knew that she was caught when she heard the swift footsteps behind her. A cold hand wrapped around her forearm and Hermione was tugged back in the middle of the aisle.

"Damn it, Granger," Malfoy breathed out, trying to catch his own breath as he placed the Gryffindor against the bookshelf. Hermione could feel his warm breath tickling her neck as he breathed deeply in and out. His head was tilted slightly down as he caught his breath and his blond hair almost looked white in the dark.

Hermione had to take in a deep breath when she felt herself growing weak again.

"You have some explaining to do," Malfoy stated, tilting his head up only a bit so he was on her level, "So start."

Hermione blinked, glancing to the side as she tried to get her scrambled thoughts together. Well, this was it. Time to spill the Bertie Botts beans.

Hermione glanced back at Malfoy and shook her head, asking sadly, "What do you want me to say?"

Malfoy didn't consider the question the way Hermione wanted him too, "What do you mean 'what do you want me to say', Granger? I want you to tell me why you couldn't bloody leave me alone for months and now, for some reason, why you can't be around me at all. "

Hermione gulped down the knot swelling in her throat as she continued to stare at the slate-eyed male in front of her, "Think about it Malfoy, you know why."

"I don't-" Malfoy paused when Hermione gently placed her hand on his arm. She then traced his arm slowly and looked up at him again.

"I know," Hermione bit down on her lip, glancing away before looking up at him again. Why was this so hard?, "And you know."

Draco sighed as he moved the arm she was lightly holding onto so he could place his fingertips on her neck, "I can't believe it unless you say it."

Hermione nodded at him, unsure if she was capable of saying what they both needed to hear. She took in a deep breath and exhaled.

Her brown eyes were full of sincerity and honesty when she replied, "I've fallen for you, Draco."

Malfoy lowered his lips to hers when the Gryffindor finished her confession. Hermione's arms slowly trailed around his slim body to wrap around his upper back. The kiss, which was so warm in the cold library, continued as Malfoy softly stroked the side of Hermione's cheek.

Malfoy then broke from the kiss, giving Hermione a questioning look. Hermione found herself nodding him at him. She wanted to feel more of him on her, and he was about to answer that need.

Malfoy started to kiss down Hermione's pale neck and nibble on her collarbone as he played with her jeans. This was it, she was going to step ten without talking to Barbie. She was going to purify Malfoy.

She felt herself gasp slightly when Malfoy's hand slipped through her underwear and feel her area of warmth. She heard Malfoy moan in response and she rocked herself against him, wanting him to enter her right then and there. Malfoy kissed Hermione's eyebrow as he started to softly use his thumb to rub her button as his other fingers roamed her wet sides.

"You have to be patient," Malfoy chuckled, teasing her by placing his finger at her rim and then pulling away. Hermione moaned in response as she rocked against him again.

"I have been patient," She attempted to say out loud but it came out in a whispery breath, "Please Draco, please."

Malfoy nuzzled the crook of her neck when he finally let his finger enter her. Hermione instantly bucked against it, and he started to thrust his finger inside her at a faster pace. He could feel her area grow warmer and wetter, and he found himself wanting to release as well.

Damn, was he good to her. He was so good to her and she was using him. Using him. The phrase repeated in her mind at each thrust of Malfoy's finger and Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't do this.

Not here, not now.

"Malfoy, we need to stop," Malfoy looked up at her questioningly and when she continued to stare at him genuinely, he reluctantly started to pull away. He quickly played with her button in three swift movements before pulling his hand out of her area, hoping to leave her wanting for more.

"Damn, Granger. Promise you won't make that a habit," Malfoy whispered hoarsely and Hermione attempted to grin at him.

"I promise. Sorry. I just don't feel like it's the right time or place," Hermione stated, placing her lips on Malfoy's for quick kiss before pulling away, "I'm glad you know how I feel. I just hope you can tell me where you stand soon."

"I'll let you know soon," Malfoy responded, giving Hermione a sincere look, "I promise, Granger."

With one last parting kiss, Hermione left Malfoy standing there, leaving him wanting to do and say more.

XXXXX- END OF CHAPTER

OOOO, so what did you think? I wanted to try to be romantic without being cheesy, so sorry if I crossed the line =/. And again, SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I'll try to update sooner, but no promises! But please review, they inspire me to write!! =D Thanks and Enjoy 2010!!


End file.
